


Antagonismo, Afecto y Apatía

by Mondisaster



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Minor Character Death, OotP, Post-Hogwarts, Primera Guerra contra Voldemort, prongsfoot - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:49:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 65,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23877211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mondisaster/pseuds/Mondisaster
Summary: Toda relación es difícil, pero es bastante complicado amar a alguien y continuar amándolo cuándo hay una guerra en curso, dónde las personas mueren en cualquier momento y tienes que decidir a quién confiarle tu vida en el calor del momento. Prongsfoot
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/James Potter
Kudos: 15





	1. Prólogo: Confianza

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FrillyPinkUmbrella](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrillyPinkUmbrella/gifts).
  * A translation of [Antagonism, Affection, and Apathy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18526540) by [FrillyPinkUmbrella](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrillyPinkUmbrella/pseuds/FrillyPinkUmbrella). 



> Nota de la traductora: Este fic NO me pertenece sino a la maravillosa FrillyPinkUmbrella quién me ha dado permiso de poder traducir su increíble fic al español para que llegue a muchos más lectores. Dense una vuelta por su trabajo original aquí: /works/18526540/chapters/43909627 y denle mucho amor, kudos y comentarios.
> 
> Thank you, darling, for letting me traslate your amazing work!
> 
> Nota de la autora: Para inveracities.

-Jamie, trae el postre – insiste Peter.

El rostro de James se ilumina.

-Padfoot, ¿por qué no lo traes tú? Tu eres el… - James se muerde la lengua, trata de encontrar la palabra y el acento correcto. Hace un elegante floreo con su brazo, con la palma de su mano hacia arriba – chef pastelero.

Sirius se levanta de su asiento y hace una ligera reverencia, sonriendo demasiado, y se dirige a la cocina.

\- ¿Padfoot preparó el postre? – Remus pregunta, incrédulo, con sus pobladas cejas arqueándose ligeramente.

-Síp.

-Así que comida china y el pastel hecho a mano de Sirius para el postre, ¿no?

-Así es.

Remus y Peter intercambian una mirada. James se recarga en el respaldo de su silla y entrelaza sus manos en su nuca, observando la escena divertido. Mientras tanto, un delicioso olor a chocolate horneado flota en la habitación hasta llegar a la mesa y Remus se levanta un poco de su asiento.

-Joder – Sus ojos hambrientos se fijan en el pastel que Sirius lleva inocentemente sobre la bandeja.

Sirius deja el pastel sobre la mesa cuidadosamente, mostrando sus brillantes dientes blancos mientras le dirige una sonrisa traviesa a Remus. James tira de su brazo para que se siente y hace un gesto ansioso para que Remus haga lo mismo.

-Entonces, este es el tema… – James comienza a hablar ahora que todos se han sentado de nuevo, pero se detiene cuando atrapa a Peter tratando de alcanzar el cuchillo para el pastel – Oi, todavía no, Wormtail.

Peter se desploma de nuevo en su asiento. Derrotado.

-Lo que sea, ¿no puede esperar hasta después del postre? – Pregunta Remus impaciente.

-No.

James mira de reojo a Sirius, cuya expresión ha cambiado y se mantiene sereno, casi reflexivo, y se limita a asentir con la cabeza.

James se aclara la garganta – Escuchen, chicos, de verdad aprecio su entusiasmo por el postre, así que iré directo al grano, ¿de acuerdo? Hay alguien en la Orden que esta espiando para Voldemort. No sabemos quién o quiénes, pero no podemos dejar que sepan dónde vivimos Sirius y yo. Voldemort hará lo que sea para eliminarnos a ambos una vez que sepa dónde estamos. Al menos eso es lo que Dumbledore cree.

Una atmósfera, más pesada y fría, desciende sobre ellos en ese instante; incluso el delicioso pastel de chocolate parece enfriarse un poco.

Remus mira primero a James, después a Sirius. Peter se inquieta en su asiento, con el ceño fruncido.

-Necesitamos un Guardián del Secreto – Aclara Sirius, sin rodeos.

Remus deja escapar un largo suspiro, provocando un silbido débil.

-Oh – Suspira Peter

-Puede ser cualquier de los dos – Dice James – Pero en realidad estábamos esperando que fuera Remus, ya que…

-Ya que Peter puede ser un poco cobarde a veces, sin ofender – termina Sirius.

-Oi! – Se queja Peter a medias antes de ser interrumpido.

-Pero también – añade James – Ellos no creerán que confiamos tanto en un hombre lobo.

-No digas estupideces, James, a estas alturas el mundo entero debe saber que nos importa una mierda quién es un hombre lobo y quién no – bromea Sirius.

-Pero no confiaríamos en un hombre lobo un secreto tan grande como este, ¿verdad? Quiero decir, nunca sabes cuando ellos van a…

-Ser indiscretos – murmura quedamente Remus.

Todos se quedan en silencio por unos momentos.

James se muerde el labio claramente incómodo – No seas tonto – dice inclinándose sobre la mesa, haciendo una mueca ante el giro que dio la conversación. – No nos preocupa que nos delates, era solo una broma…

-Bueno, deberían – Lo corta Remus rotundamente.

\- Deberíamos, ¿qué?

-Estar preocupados.

James levanta la mirada para encontrarse con la Remus, tan honesta que parece distante y fría.

-Los hombres lobo son indiscretos. No somos exactamente humanos en las noches de luna llena, ¿verdad? Los secretos son para humanos; ningún animal puede guardar un secreto. Te podría traicionar en un instante en la próxima luna llena.

James mantiene la vista clavada en Remus.

-Confiamos en ti, Moony – lo dice casi con impaciencia, sin importarle una pizca todo lo que Remus acaba de decir y, por el rabillo del ojo, atrapa a Sirius asintiendo a sus palabras.

Remus no parece afectado ante sus palabras– Y es exactamente por eso que tienes que tomar mi palabra sobre este tema. Los traicionaré.

Remus se recarga en su silla y cruza sus brazos sobre su pecho, dando por terminada la conversación. James baja la mirada de nuevo a su plato, de pronto la idea del delicioso pastel de chocolate parece infinitamente menos apetitosa que hace unos momentos.

-Supongo que serás tu, entonces, Wormtail. Buena su…

\- ¿Estás bromeando? No, no puede ser Wormtail – Suelta Sirius en voz alta.

Peter se retuerce en su silla, incómodo.

-Claro que puede ser él – James clava sus ojos en los de Peter, qué están muy abiertos y asustados. -Peter, harías esto por nosotros, ¿cierto? ¿Por favor?

-Yo… uh… claro – Balbucea Peter.

-No – Repite Sirius de manera contundente.

\- ¿Por qué no? – James se gira para ver a Sirius. ¿Por qué esta siendo tan desconfiado? Han sido amigos – los cuatro han sido _mejores amigos_ – desde los once años.

\- ¿Estás demente, James? ¿Wormtail? El jodido guardián del secreto. Wormtail.

-Sí, Wormtail. Peter. Y no hay nada de malo con eso, no deberías estar tan jodidamente repugnado con la idea – dice James, viendo como Peter comienza a temblar de nervios o de irá o de algo.

-Peter, dijiste que sí, ¿cierto? ¿Harás esto por nosotros? – James vuelve a preguntar, haciendo una pequeña mueca cuando siente que suena como una orden.

Peter se lame los labios, nervioso. Luego abre y cierra su boca sin decir una palabra. Sirius lo mira en silencio, a lado de James. Remus finge que no escucha nada.

-Claro- dice finalmente Peter, más firmemente de lo que James esperaba. Y eso lo hace feliz.

James choca sus manos en un aplauso y fuerza una sonrisa – Excelente, entonces todo esta arreglado. Gracias, por cierto – Brama y se extiende sobre la mesa para revolver el cabello de Peter.

Peter se encoge de hombros, haciendo un esfuerzo por no mirar a Sirius.

\- ¿Podemos comer el postre ahora?

-.-.-.-.-.-

Terminan el postre en silencio. O casi en silencio ya que James intenta entablar conversaciones en más de una ocasión, pero sin éxito. Y si no fuera por la imagen de los platos de Remus y Peter casi limpios y sin restos de postre, James se habría preocupado por ellos.

Pero por quién si esta preocupado - y quizá más irritado que preocupado - es por Sirius. No tiene idea de porqué esta siendo especialmente terco en no dejar que Peter sea su Guardián del Secreto, pero se atrevería a decir que se siente más ofendido que confundido ante su actitud.

Sirius y Peter son parte de los jodidos Merodeadores; Sirius debería saber que le puede confiarle cualquier cosa a Peter. La idea de que Sirius no puede hacer eso esa noche es tan irreal y repugnante que ha destrozado todos sus más preciados y afectuosos recuerdos como merodeador en miles de pedazos, dejando grandes heridas en su mente.

Así es como se siente la guerra. James lo entiende de repente y siente como sus ojos comienzan a arder.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Remus y Peter se marchan poco después de eso. Murmuran un "gracias" y fingen no notar el repentino cambio de humor de James. Sirius los acompaña hasta la puerta y James los escucha hablar quedamente pero no se molesta en escuchar a escondidas esa conversación; lo más probable es que sean trivialidades como un "vuelvan pronto", que solía ser una invitación real pero que ahora es más una cortesía vacía. O podría ser un "cuida de James", que saben que James odiaría escuchar. No es un niño; puede encargarse de sus propias crisis mentales, muchas gracias.

Sirius regresa al comedor, arrojando los platos al fregadero con un solo movimiento de su varita. Sin embargo, él no se dirige a la cocina, sino que se acerca a James y lo palmea en el hombro.

-Hey – Sirius le revuelve el cabello.

James se aleja.

\- ¿Por qué dijiste eso, Sirius? – Le dice, manteniendo la cabeza inclinada sobre la ahora despejada mesa. James cierra fuertemente sus ojos para aliviar el dolor de cabeza y evitar que las lágrimas salgan. - ¿Por qué dijiste que no podías confiar en él?

-Nunca dije eso – Sirius contesta rápidamente

-Lo insinuaste. Bastante.

Sirius deja escapar un suspiro.

-Esta bien, no puedo. Lo siento, pero es la verdad. Quizá en el futuro pueda hacerlo. Es sólo que hay algo en él… Su comportamiento, su personalidad. Nunca se ha destacado por ser el amigo valiente y leal que haría cualquier cosa para guardar un secreto…

-Bien, ¿por qué? – Los hombros de James comienzan a temblar y siente las manos de Sirius sobre ellos, masajeándolos.

\- ¿Por qué? Bueno, nunca nos ha demostrado que podemos confiarle algo tan grande como esto, ¿verdad? – Sirius lo dice lentamente, como si estuviera estrujándose el cerebro para decirlo de la forma más delicadamente posible.

\- ¿De qué estás hablando?

-Bueno, por ejemplo – sólo como ejemplo, ¿vale? – la noche del Incidente…

El corazón de James se contrae. Voltea bruscamente para mirar a Sirius. ¿Cómo se atreve a mencionar el _Incidente_? Si su memoria no le falla, había sido Sirius quién los había traicionado, quién había traicionado el secreto de Remus, para joder a Severus Snape la noche del puto Incidente. James se levanta de su asiento para encararlo.

\- ¿El Incidente? ¿En serio, Sirius?

Clava su dedo en el pecho de Sirius, airado, y su tono de voz cambia a uno más tranquilo y bajo.

-Wow. Me encanta como mencionas el Incidente, justo en este momento que estás dudando de Peter y hablando de lealtad; de todas las cosas que pudiste decir, el Incidente… Realmente te has vuelto loco, Padfoot.

Sabe que sus palabras hieren a Sirius ya que sus ojos se cierran casi por completo, como si la vista de un James enojado lo estuviera lastimando de verdad. Su mandíbula se tensa.

-No quise decir eso… - Comienza a decir Sirius, pero James ya esta subiendo las escaleras casi a ciegas.

Se tropieza con un escalón y se golpea la rodilla. Pero eso no le duele.

-.-.-.-

James está atrapado dentro de un estrecho y oscuro callejón. O quizá sólo sea aquella oscura niebla que lo hace ver así. Podría jurar que es humo por lo denso que se ve, pero no hay olor que le indique que es eso.

No es como que pueda confiar en su olfato en ese momento de todos modos. Ni en su olfato, ni en su vista y ciertamente tampoco en su oído ya que no puede escuchar nada, excepto el viento.

Lo primero que viene a su mente es él. Así que lo llama en la oscuridad, esperando que lo escuche.

\- ¿Sirius?

Su voz sale de sus labios extraña y distante, como si estuviera gritándose a si mismo desde muy lejos. Como si estuviera gritando a la nada. Traga su propio sollozo y grita de nuevo.

\- ¡Sirius!

Se tambalea, con los brazos estirados frente a él y no puede distinguir ni sus manos en la oscuridad que lo rodea. Siente un intenso escozor en los ojos y piensa que se debe a que ha estado forzándolos demasiado en la oscuridad. Su muslo roza contra algo afilado, obligándolo a soltar un jadeo.

\- ¡Sirius!

\- ¿James?

Se levanta de su almohada, toma su cabeza entre sus manos y se encorva. Levanta las rodillas para acercarlas a su pecho y comprobar que su muslo no esta lastimado. Su respiración es agitada y sus ojos tiene mejor visión que antes. Se enfoca en observar sus jeans azul marino, su camiseta color caqui y las sábanas debajo de él.

\- ¿James? – la voz de Sirius esta mucho más cerca de él ahora.

Siente un par de brazos rodear su cabeza. Su cara esta presionada contra la sudadera de Sirius – que solía ser de James – y huele como aquel oso de peluche con el que James solía dormir durante aquellas solitarias noches cuando tenía tres años. Un poco rancio, al borde de lo agrio, pero perfectamente familiar y cómodo. Huele a él mismo y eso ayuda a calmar su respiración poco a poco.

-James – murmura Sirius en su oído. Como si sintiera que James esta siendo consolado por el propio olor de su sudadera, aprieta su rostro más contra ella, haciendo que James arrugue la nariz. Las lágrimas comienzan a humedecer la sudadera y James resopla contra el pecho de Sirius.

- _James_

Sirius lo empuja gentilmente hacia atrás de forma que James vuelva a estar acostado sobre su espalda y es cuando finalmente puede ver a Sirius frente a él. Su expresión es de preocupación y tristeza, pero también de _amor absoluto._ Tanto amor que James batalla en recordar porque habían discutido antes de caer pesadamente en los brazos de Morfeo. Después de lo que pareció un largo tiempo contemplándose mutuamente, recuerda que el motivo de la discusión fue el asunto de Peter siendo su Guardián del Secreto y el tema se siente tan insignificante que quiere decirle justo eso a Sirius. Así que lo hace.

La sonrisa que Sirius le dirige parece triste – Las personas pueden cambiar. Quizá Peter lo hará también ahora que tiene esta responsabilidad.

James niega con la cabeza.

\- Pero no quiero hablar de Peter en este momento.

-Entonces, ¿de qué quieres hablar? ¿De lo increíble que me veo con esta sudadera?

-Gilipollas – responde James, golpeándolo levemente. Su corazón siente una oleada de cariño por Sirius, quién no muestra ninguna señal de hablar sobre la pesadilla que evidentemente estaba teniendo hace apenas unos minutos.

-En la escala del uno al diez, siendo uno horrible y diez siendo como un Dios, ¿cómo dirías que me veo justo ahora con mi sudadera?

Sirius retrocede un poco, dejando libre a James de sus brazos para poderle dar una mejor vista, pero James toma sus brazos de nuevo y los envuelve rápidamente alrededor suyo de nuevo. Sirius se ríe, dejándose hacer y pasa sus dedos por el cabello de James. Aunque sabe que sus dedos quedarán atrapados entre sus cabellos, nunca deja de ser relajante esa sensación.

-Cero, quizá. Para empezar ni siquiera es tu sudadera.

-Por supuesto que es mía. Quién la encuentra, se la queda.

\- ¿Y dónde exactamente la encontraste?

-Estuvo por días abandonada en la ropa sucia, Prongs. Lo sabes.

La voz de Sirius suena somnolienta y sus párpados comienzan a cerrarse. James comienza su juego favorito: trazar cada una de sus pestañas, largas y oscuras, con la yema de su dedo.

El cuerpo de Sirius termina sobre él, y no se siente capaz de moverlo ni mucho menos despertarlo. El olor del shampoo de Sirius funciona como bálsamo, haciéndolo dormir también.

Al menos, si tiene otro mal sueño, se despertará con el peso de Sirius sobre él. Pero, piensa positivamente, quizá no sueñe nada esta vez.

-.-.-.-..-

Por primera vez en semanas, James es guiado suavemente hacia la conciencia por la luz del sol y el canto de los pájaros que se cuela a la habitación. También por el cuerpo de Sirius junto a él, dormido con la boca ligeramente abierta y con el brazo sobre el pecho de James. Es mucho mejor que despertar con la escandalosa alarma.

Voldemort parece estar atravesando una pequeña depresión por el momento – una muy bienvenida depresión, debe agregar James – ya que las reuniones de emergencia, llenas de pánico, de la Orden han disminuido considerablemente durante el último mes.

James se queda acostado un rato más, mirando soñadoramente la cara de su novio. Se siente demasiado afortunado de quedarse allí, perdiendo la noción del tiempo, sabiendo que cuando Sirius despierte – en el momento que se le dé la jodida gana – lo primero que verá será a James y en lo primero que pensará será en James y no en la estúpida Orden.

-.-.-.-.-

El timbre de la puerta suena.

Los ojos de James se cierran automáticamente. _Mierda, no otra muerte._

A diferencia de todo lo demás, los informes de las víctimas no se avisan mediante lechuza ni por la red flu por su origen "delicado" o alguna mierda así. En realidad, en cada ocasión eligen al miembro _adecuado_ de la Orden para ese trabajo. James no sabe exactamente qué tipo de persona está calificada como _adecuada_ para recorrer todas las casas, hacer una mueca solemne y anunciar con voz lúgubre: _Lo siento, tal o cuál acaba de morir._ Recordaba a Barty Crouch avisando de la muerte de los hermanos Prewett, McGonagall la de Marlene McKinnon… Y bueno, no llevaba el registro de los demás.

Cuando abre los ojos de nuevo, Sirius ya no esta a su lado. Puede escuchar una conversación, pero sólo llega la contundente voz de Sirius hasta la sala de estar, tan clara que parece que estuviera hablando por la red flu.

-No, él esta bien…

-Sí

-Seguro

-Esta bien, nos vemos.

De pronto, Sirius camina de regreso a la sala de estar y se deja caer en su lugar del sofá, a lado de James.

\- ¿Quién era? – pregunta James

\- Evans.

\- ¿Lily?

Sirius asiente distraídamente, fijando su mirada en la televisión – Sí, James, _Lily._

\- ¿Y? ¿Qué quería?

-A ti – responde Sirius, amargamente.

James levanta las cejas, sorprendido.

-Quería verte – aclara Sirius, suspirando – Dijo que escucho que nosotros habíamos tenido una "gran pelea". Pensó que estarías solo aquí, por alguna razón que sólo Merlín sabe. En la mente de todos, siempre piensan que soy yo el que te va a dejar y no al revés…

\- ¿Pensó que me habías dejado?

-Sí, Prongs, pon atención.

-Pero ¿Por qué querría verme?

-Sólo Merlín sabe porqué, Jamie. Ahora, ¿no crees que es hora de volver a centrar nuestra atención en la película? – Sirius sigue con la mirada fija en el televisor, como sí nada fuera tan fascinante como la pantalla frente a él.

_Boom._

-Así que, dime, ¿quién es al que acaban de dispararle?


	2. Ocultar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota de la autora: Como muchos han notado, este fic esta dedicado a @inveracities. Leí su fic Prongsfoot hace un tiempo y me enamore de ellos. Vayan a leerlo si no lo han hecho aún! En muchas formas, su fic "Pioneers" me inspiro y esto eternamente agradecida por eso. ¡Gracias especiales!
> 
> Sin nada más que añadir, les dejo el segundo capítulo

El día siguiente, James no despierta de una forma agradable. Su primer pensamiento es _ouch,_ por qué algún ave está abofeteándole sin piedad la cara con sus alas. Se atreve a abrir los ojos y apenas puede reconocer a su propia lechuza, Whistles, antes de cerrar los ojos de nuevo ante el siguiente golpe inminente.

Después de varios minutos de lucha, protestando y manoteando, se las arregla para arrojar al animal fuera de su cara y salir corriendo de la habitación. Baja las escaleras y se enoja al ver a Sirius ya completamente vestido y apagando la estufa con un movimiento de varita.

Sirius se da la vuelta y le sonríe a James.

\- ¿A quién tenemos aquí? A un molesto y desmañanado James, el sujeto del cual toda la ciudad debe tener cuidado.

James gruñe, llevando su mano hacia su cabello y alborotándolo, dejando escapar un bostezo. La lechuza, que ha estado siguiendo a James, pasa justo a lado de su cabeza y se lanza hacia Sirius, dando vueltas sobre su cabeza mientras éste le lanza dulces para lechuza al aire.

-No hagas eso, ya está bastante grande sin necesidad de que la engordes más.

Sirius cambia el tema – Entonces, ¿tienes el mensaje?

Whistles aterriza en el hombro de Sirius con los ojos brillantes, chasquea el pico y estira la pequeña pata que parece una ramita.

\- ¿Qué mens…? Oh

Sirius toma la pequeña tarjeta apenas visible en la pata de la lechuza y la agita en la cara de James, haciendo un movimiento burlón – y estúpido - con sus cejas. Whistles despliega sus alas y las cierra en un gesto que parece casi burlón también.

-Oh, cállate – dice James y, antes de que Sirius pueda decir algo, le arrebata el pedazo pergamino de los dedos.

_Aviso: Reunión de la Orden del Fénix_

_Hoy, 20 de octubre, 7:30 AM._

James alza la vista - ¿Qué hora es?

-Un cuarto para las siete.

James gruñe por segunda vez esa mañana, arrastra los pies hasta su asiento en la mesita de la cocina, coloca su cabeza en la superficie y se queda medio dormido.

-.-.-.-.-.-

A pesar de que Sirius termina compartiendo – contra su voluntad - su pan francés con James, son los últimos en llegar a la reunión. Para ser honestos, ni siquiera llegan tarde. Llegaron dos minutos antes, pero se encuentran con la sorpresa de todos los demás miembros ya sentados en la larga mesa de caoba de la Sala de los Menesteres, quienes los miran de una manera no tan agradable al verlos llegar.

-Perdón por retrasarlos _tanto_ – Suelta James, sarcásticamente, antes de notar los ojos de Dumbledore sobre él.

-Profesor Dumbledore – James trata de corregirse – Lo siento, quiero decir, no quería que la reunión se retrasará por… - James no sabe exactamente qué esta balbuceando. El que Sirius este a su lado riendo y picando su sonrojada mejilla, tampoco ayuda. Todos a su alrededor se ríen; incluso Minerva McGonagall tiene problemas para contener su maldita sonrisa.

Por suerte, Dumbledore lo rescata, alzando una mano para detener a James.

-Por favor, James, sólo Albus – ríe un poco – Gracias por llegar justo a tiempo. Por favor, tomen asiento los dos.

James aún siente su cara arder cuando la reunión comienza.

-Lamento mucho haberlos convocado de esta manera. Espero que todos hayan disfrutado estos últimos días de descanso. Temo decirles que no tengo mucha información para compartirles esta mañana. No tengo ni buenas ni malas noticias, con la clara excepción de que el ministro sigue enviándome mensajes _ligeramente_ amenazantes a través de su Patronus. Estoy casi convencido que esta siendo controlado, quizá por una maldición Imperius.

Todos intercambian miradas, tratando de no parecer afectados pero la mayoría no puede ocultar que se sienten inquietos. Citarlos tan temprano ¿para qué? ¿Para nada? _¿Sin mucha información para compartir?_

Dumbledore continúa hablando

– Los convoque hoy porque debemos tomar medidas cruciales para proteger a dos de nuestros valiosos miembros. James Potter y Sirius Black son ahora el objetivo número uno de los Mortífagos y del propio Voldemort. Así que, para garantizar su seguridad y bajo mi insistencia, ambos aceptaron confiar su seguridad a un Guardián del Secreto, al cuál ya han elegido ellos mismos. No diré el nombre de esta persona para no comprometer la seguridad de nadie. Ahora, sí ninguno tiene problema, me gustaría usar un pequeño _Obliviate_ en todos y cada uno de ustedes, con la clara excepción de estos dos jóvenes – señala con un movimiento de su mano a Sirius y James – Y, por supuesto, de su Guardián. De forma que ninguno de los presentes conozca la ubicación de su casa, sí es que la conocen. Y que olvidarán también que ellos tienen un Guardián.

Durante todo el tiempo que Dumbledore habla, su tono de voz parece un tanto inseguro.

Todos miran a su alrededor, inquietos, pero la gran mayoría posa su mirada en James y Sirius. James puede verlo todo en sus ojos: miedo, incredulidad, simpatía. Se limita a encogerse de hombros cada que su mirada se cruza con la de otra persona.

La atención que están recibiendo en ese momento es realmente molesta. Y claro que él ama que le den atención, pero no de este tipo, y si no fuera por el brazo de Sirius alrededor de su cintura hacia mucho que habría dicho cualquier cosa para retirarse de allí e irse a casa. Solo evita mirar a Peter, tiene miedo de las emociones que podría ver en el rostro de su amigo. Porque, conociendo a Peter, podría estar arrepintiéndose en ese mismo momento.

Dumbledore no tarda en apartar a James y Sirius lejos de los demás antes de comenzar a lanzar _Obliviates_. Los lleva a un rincón apartado mientras lanza un _nox_ a las velas que flotan sobre ellos y un _muffliato_ a su alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie pueda oír el nombre del Guardián del Secretos si es que alguien intenta escuchar a escondidas. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la habitación esta oscura y silenciosa.

-Gracias – Dice Dumbledore un minuto después y las velas vuelven a encenderse.

La reunión termina poco después de eso. James y Sirius se dirigen a la salida junto con todos los demás cuando Dumbledore los detiene de nuevo, con una mano sobre sus hombros.

-James, Sirius. Por favor, esperen un momento, deseo compartir unas palabras con ustedes.

-Sí, señor.

Dumbledore levanta una de sus delgadas cejas.

-Quiero decir, sí, Albus.

Sirius mira con curiosidad a James; James se limita a encogerse de hombros.

-Tendrán que disculpar la curiosidad de este pobre viejo, pero no puedo evitar preguntármelo. ¿Cómo están disfrutando de su vida después de Hogwarts?

-Perfectamente bien, gracias – Responde Sirius, rotundamente. Obviamente quiere ir al grano.

-Que bien, que bien – Y a Dumbledore realmente no parece importarle si disfrutan o no su vida después del colegio. Se queda callado hasta que la puerta se cierra detrás del último miembro de la Orden que abandona la Sala.

-Me temo que hay algo que debo pedirles – les dice abruptamente apenas se han quedado solos – A ambos. Entiendo que las últimas semanas han sido especialmente exigentes para ustedes, pero los días que vienen lo serán un poco más después de hoy. Me veo forzado a pedirles que esto, de ninguna manera, los desaliente ya que es para su propia seguridad. La más alta seguridad mágica que se me puede ocurrir, de hecho.

James y Sirius asienten. ¿Qué tan malo puede ser?

-Deben aprender a cerrar sus mentes.

James lo mira sin comprender. Pero Sirius comienza a hablar antes de que pueda preguntar algo.

\- ¿Se refiere a…?

-Oclumancia, sí – termina Dumbledore por él – Una magia extraordinariamente difícil de aprender, pero muy útil. No tengo dudas de que ambos lograrán dominarla por completo en poco tiempo. Y es fundamental que lo hagan en poco tiempo. No deben permitir que Voldemort, ni ninguno de sus aliados, tenga ningún conocimiento sobre uno de ustedes que puedan usar para guiar al otro a una trampa segura y que pueda poner a ambos en situaciones comprometedoras.

"Conozco a Voldemort desde que estaba en Hogwarts y me atrevo a asegurar que conozco perfectamente como le gusta usar todo tipo de métodos contra sus enemigos." – El tono de Dumbledore es directo e inexpresivo, pero sus ojos tienen un brillo peligroso.

La boca de James se abre y cierra sin producir sonido, pasmado. Sirius parece sentirse de la misma manera. Ambos encuentran la fuerza para asentir ante las palabras del mago frente a ellos.

Dumbledore les sonríe con tristeza – Él usa el amor que sienten sus enemigos para debilitarlos.

-.-.-.-

-Entonces, ¿qué piensas? – James tantea la conversación una vez que ambos están en las Tres Escobas.

-Pienso que es bastante genial. Siempre quise aprender. También Legerenmancia, en realidad, pero después de dominar la Oclumancia, obviamente. – Responde Sirius - ¿Y tú?

-Sí, yo también. Creo.

\- ¿Crees?

-Quiero decir - James se muerde el labio – Es genial… Es sólo que… ¿A qué demonios se refería con eso de que "no debemos demostrar nada en público"? – Aquello le había estado inquietando desde su conversación con Dumbledore - ¿No dijo algo así como que debemos "ocultar lo que no queremos que vean nuestros enemigos"? ¿Cómo interpretas eso?

-Puedes interpretarlo de varias maneras, en realidad – Dice Sirius, un poco inseguro – Quiero pensar qué significa que ya no podemos demostrar lo que sentimos en público.

-Demostrar lo que sentimos… ¿Quieres decir que tendremos que limitar las muestras de cariño en público?

Sirius deja escapar una carcajada – Significa que ya no podemos tener _ningún tipo_ de muestra de cariño en público que delate nuestra relación.

-Oh - James mira su cerveza de mantequilla, frunciendo el ceño.

-Tenemos que esconder nuestra relación. Que somos para el otro. Solo somos amigos – o conocidos – que fueron juntos al colegio. No vivimos juntos; solo trabajamos para la misma organización… Para Dumbledore.

Ambos beben en silencio. Sirius parece absorto en sus pensamientos y James también lo está por un momento. Las conversaciones a su alrededor se sienten extrañamente lejanas y apacibles. Es alentador poder olvidar por un momento todas las cosas que pasan allá afuera, momentos horribles, cosas de guerra.

James se deja llevar por la atmósfera a su alrededor y cierra los ojos, dejando que la luz de otoño que se cuela por las ventanas se cuele ligeramente entre sus párpados.

Cuando abre los ojos de nuevo, a regañadientes, Sirius lo mira fijamente.

\- ¿Sirius?

Su expresión es intensa y sus ojos tienen un brillo que no tiene nada que ver con la luz del sol, un brillo feroz y hambriento. Parece fuera de sí, como si estuviera soñando despierto… Sólo que su sueño es especialmente apasionado e involucra a James.

-Quiero besarte – Su voz es apenas un murmuro, pero suena demasiado confiada.

James parpadea, sorprendido. Es extraño escucharlo decir aquello, porque Sirius nunca lo dice en voz alta. Nunca le dice "Quiero besarte", simplemente besa a James cuando quiere hacerlo. James casi lo incita a hacerlo - _"Oh, bueno, hazlo"_ – antes de recordar por qué demonios Sirius lo dice en primer lugar.

Sirius no esta pidiéndole _permiso_ para hacerlo, no lo está diciendo por qué _quiera_ besarlo sino porque _no puede hacerlo._ Sirius no puede besarlo en ese momento y ese lugar como están acostumbrados a hacerlo todo el jodido tiempo, ya sea en esa misma mesa cerca de la ventana en Las Tres Escobas o en las colinas detrás de la Casa de los Gritos o de puntitas en las escaleras móviles de Hogwarts… Ha sido parte de su naturaleza, una naturaleza que comparten desde hace mucho, y de repente todo aquello esta prohibido. Todo es extrañamente sofocante, y el sólo pensamiento de ello hace que James tenga dificultad para respirar.

Observa la muñeca delgada de Sirius tendida a lado de su vaso vacío. Los dedos de James cosquillean con la urgencia de tomarla, tomarle la mano a Sirius y tiene que sacudirse aquella sensación de su mano.

Rápidamente deja caer sobre la mesa unos cuantos sickles y toma el hombro de Sirius. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, están de vuelta en el camino que lleva a su casa, casi corriendo hasta la puerta para poder entrar.

-Esto es raro, Sirius – James suelta en voz alta, sintiendo como su cuerpo se impacienta ante el contacto antes negado y soltando un pequeño gemido cuando sus labios se encuentran. Sirius se limita a soltar un murmuro inentendible mientras sus manos aprietan el trasero de James y continúa besándolo como si fuera el fin del mundo.

-Quiero decir, esto esta mal – James balbucea entre jadeos – No deberíamos tener que correr a casa para poder hacer esto.

-Shh... – lo corta Sirius. James siente su pulso detenerse cuando las manos de Sirius se mueven hacia arriba, posándose en sus mejillas – Shh... – repite y se inclina para besar su frente – Lo sé. Pero al menos todavía podemos vivir juntos. Aún podemos estar juntos.

Comienzan a besarse de nuevo, pero esta vez más lento. James se pierde en Sirius y en ese momento. Se deja llevar por el momento hasta que todo se ve borroso y deja de registrar hasta donde han viajado sus manos a través del cuerpo de Sirius y donde están tocando las manos de Sirius sobre su propio cuerpo, fundiéndose como si fueran un solo ser. Aquello es un placer absoluto, uno que vuelve todo más agradable, seguro y cálido a su alrededor, aunque esa sensación sólo sea temporal.

Comparten más apasionados besos, pero nada más. Se toman la mano y se encaminan hasta su habitación, dónde se acurrucan juntos para dormir abrazados.

-.-.-.-.

Oclumancia está siendo bastante menos agradable de lo que ambos pensaban.

Se dan cuenta demasiado pronto que no es solo dominar el arte de cerrar la mente lo que es complicado. Sino el tener que controlar el estado mental en el que se encuentran la mayor parte del tiempo: es lo que han hecho, qué se sienten en el momento y que tan en paz están.

Por ejemplo, habían tenido una práctica hacia unos días después de que Sirius se diera un baño caliente y había insistido en practicar estando semidesnudo porque _necesitaba refrescarse un poco._ Y aquello había distraído demasiado a James.

Su atención se enfocó en el torso desnudo de Sirius todo el tiempo: la tersa piel y los músculos de su pecho, sus abdominales y sus oscuros pezones habían encendido la sucia imaginación de James. Y Sirius, claro, había decidido jugar con su mente al invadirla, avivando su imaginación hasta llegar a los más sucios e impuros pensamientos de James antes de retirarse, dejándolo un poco molesto por aprovecharse del estado de su mente.

James había fruncido el ceño y salido de la habitación lanzando maldiciones y jurando que no continuaría practicando hasta que Sirius tuviera la decencia de vestirse.

Y justo ese día habían decidido practicar después de haber tenido sexo por la tarde.

Sirius reía ante el hecho de que James – que aún estaba en un estado casi de ensoñación gracias a su último orgasmo - había tropezado hacía atrás cuando su abobada mente no había podido enfrentar la maldición Legeremens. Era jodidamente injusto, casi cruel. Sobre todo, considerando que ese día había sido el turno de James de estar atado en el sillón con los ojos vendados y su cuerpo siendo _empujado_ hasta el más profundo placer.

Aquella acción, naturalmente, hace enojar a James y le lanza de regreso la maldición a Sirius, quién sigue riendo. Eso basta para tener un vistazo de la noche que Sirius había huido de la casa de sus padres. Su padre estaba golpeándolo en el comedor, justo frente a un aterrorizado Regulus. Su padre escupía maldiciones y golpeaba todo con su cinturón: las paredes, la mesa, a Sirius.

Su madre era peor, absolutamente vil. Soltaba insultos y ofensas en su más alto nivel hacia Sirius, algunas de las cuáles a James no le molestaría no volver a escuchar y otras tan antiguas que ni siquiera tenían sentido para él. Y otras que eran dirigidas exclusivamente hacia James.

La maldición fue repelida por Sirius y James es expulsado hacia atrás, golpeándose la cadera con el filo del escritorio. Sirius abandona la habitación; aún se podía escuchar el eco de la puerta azotándose en la habitación mientras James trataba de ponerse de pie, frotándose la cadera.

Sabe que acaba de cometer un horrible error.

-.-.-..-

-Sirius – James lo llama por el espejo, por enésima vez en el día – Sirius, por favor, de verdad lo siento. Por favor, perdóname.

El reloj marca la medianoche. Aquel reloj que Sirius había escogido personalmente en una tienda de antigüedades, seguro de que había sido propiedad de un antiguo y poderos mago cuyo nombre no podía importarle menos a James.

-Haré cualquier cosa, Sirius, pero regresa a casa. Debes tener hambre…

Aquel extraño y viejo vendedor no sabía de lo que estaba hablando. Pensó que simplemente era un viejo reloj perteneciente a algún muggle, por Merlín… Sirius se había reído descaradamente del vendedor mientras colocaba el reloj en la pared de la sala de estar.

-Cocinaré para ti, ¿esta bien? ¿Cuál era la pasta que te había gustado tanto? ¿La pasta Alfredo? Sí, te prepararé un poco ahora mismo y le puedo poner aquel jamón de Parma… ¿recuerdas que hace poco compramos uno bastante costoso? Usaré ese mismo…

 _"¿Suena?",_ James le había preguntado, desconcertado _. "Cada hora",_ respondió feliz Sirius. _"¿Y cómo coño se supone que vamos a dormir?"_ Sirius frunció el ceño. " _Nos conseguí el reloj más antiguo del mundo, propiedad de uno de los magos más antiguos y milenarios, ¿y lo único que quieres saber cómo se supone que vas a dormir?"_

-Puedes lanzarme un hechizo desmemorizante, si quieres. ¡Estoy dispuesto a olvidar todo lo que vi! Si es un tema tan sensible para ti…

\- ¿Sensible?

James se sobresalta. Es la primera vez que Sirius responde en todo el día, la primera señal que da de haber escuchado su voz a través del espejo. Por qué sabe que es imposible que no lo haya escuchado, podría escucharlo incluso si el espejo está roto.

-Sirius… ¡Hola, Sirius! Justo estoy yendo a la cocina – corre hacia allá – Voy a prepararte la pasta, ¿esta bien? Mira, justo ahora voy a abrir la nevera…

James voltea el espejo para que Sirius pueda ver el interior de la nevera, toma la pasta y la agita dramáticamente frente al espejo.

-No es sensible, maldita sea.

La voz molesta de Sirius – aquella que suena a _no pienso aceptar esta mierda -_ se escucha detrás de él, haciéndolo soltar un pequeño grito. Se da la vuelta y encuentra a Sirius parado en el umbral de la cocina.

-Oh, hola – James suelta una risita de alivio. Se siente ligeramente cohibido ante la presencia de Sirius, mete el espejo en la bolsa trasera de su pantalón y cierra la nevera – Veo que decidiste regresar.

Sirius ignora sus palabras. Sus ojos brillan con furia y James hace una mueca.

-Bien, bueno, no quise decir que fuera necesariamente sensible para ti.

-Tienes toda la jodida razón. No es un tema sensible para mí; es mi maldita privacidad la que estabas invadiendo.

-Hey – James llama su atención, tratando de mantenerse juguetón y en broma – Tu invades mi privacidad todo el tiempo, te aprovechas de mi mente cuando no esta precisamente despejada durante la práctica. Y no me molesto por eso…

-No estoy molesto, obsesivo hijo de puta. Sólo quería tomar un puto respiro y no pudiste respetar eso…

\- ¿Sólo querías un respiro? – James ríe de puro alivio. Pensó que Sirius lo había dejado para siempre. Y si no para siempre, por lo menos sí por un largo tiempo. Resultaba que sólo necesitaba "un respiro".

-La próxima vez, sólo dímelo, ¿quieres? Dime: "Hey, James, estás invadiendo mi jodida privacidad, así que necesito tomar un respiro".

Sirius tiene cara de querer golpearlo, así que James se apresura a estar frente a él mientras aún puede, sorprendiéndolo con un beso.

-Ni siquiera lo pienses – murmura cuando Sirius trata de escapar de él, pero se lo impide.

James lo abraza fuerte y lo besa de nuevo, balanceándose con él de un lado a otro. Lleva una mano al cabello de Sirius, acariciando el largo y sedoso cabello con sus dedos mientras baja su rostro para besar su cuello. No puede parar de sonreír y soltar risitas; está tan feliz de tenerlo de regreso a su lado, tan contento de poder olerlo de nuevo.

Cuando James le lleva el humeante plato de pasta hasta la sala de estar, Sirius ha vuelto a la normalidad.


	3. Distancia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ADVERTENCIA: Un poco de abuso de drogas.

La siguiente vez que los Merodeadores se reúnen, no pueden hacerlo en casa de James y Sirius.

Se supone que Remus no debe saber dónde viven, aunque James podría apostar su vida de que no habría ningún problema sí lo supiera. Aún así, no quisiera meterlo en problemas sólo porque sabe dónde viven. Está consiente de que, si la gente llega a saber que Remus tiene esa información, los Mortífagos podrían hacerlo su próximo objetivo.

Y por más que James lo odie, entre menos personas lo sepan, mejor.

\- ¿Por qué no podíamos vernos en Las Tres Escobas? – Se queja Peter, haciendo evidente su disgusto mientras deja su bebida sobre la mesa.

-Necesitamos un cambio de aires – responde Sirius con simpleza. James sabe que Sirius ha elegido el _Cabeza de Puerco_ únicamente porque sabe que a Peter le desagrada.

Remus pone los ojos en blanco antes de desviar su mirada hacia la ventana, observando la desierta calle de Hogsmeade.

-Entonces, Re - mus – dice Sirius con voz cantarina – Cuéntanos, ¿estás disfrutando de tu nueva misión?

Sirius no había dejado de hablar de eso toda la semana. Para ser precisos, no dejaba de hablar de ello desde que James y él habían descubierto que Remus era el primer merodeador en ser asignado a una misión.

" _¿Qué ha hecho el maldito hombre lobo que sea tan especial, además de aullar locamente cada mes como si estuviera lidiando con su menstruación?"_

 _"Sé amable"_ , le había advertido James, a pesar de que él mismo se sentía irritado un poco. " _Solo tenemos que demostrar nuestro valor. Vamos a dominar la Oclumancia en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Dumbledore nos enviará a nuestra propia misión enseguida después de eso, ya lo verás."_

Remus se encoge de hombros, como si no le importará. Reconocen ese movimiento porque lo han visto hacerlo miles de veces antes. Como cuando lo interrogaban sobre el lugar dónde escondía sus dulces de reserva de Honeydukes. _"Me los he comido todos, no queda ninguno"._

-Es un poco aburrido, la verdad – Remus responde en tono que pretende ser aburrido, mirando su vaso de cerveza de mantequilla – Justo lo que esperarías: recopilar información, entrevista con víctimas y cosas de ese tipo.

Remus vuelve a encogerse de hombros y vuelve a mirar por la ventana, evidentemente incómodo. Antes de que James pueda desviar el tema, aparece Sirius. Claramente está encantado con lo incómoda que se ha vuelto la conversación y no piensa dejarla. Se inclina sobre la mesa.

\- ¿A quiénes entrevistas? Vamos, Remus, no diremos una palabra. ¿Quién fue tu último entrevistado y qué te dijo?

-Sí, ¿qué te dijo? – Peter pregunta, emocionado de estar en una conversación casi secreta.

Remus se aclara la garganta – Okay, escuchen, tengo que…

El hombre lobo empuja su silla hacia atrás, haciendo que la madera rechine con la fricción y aquel sonido casi logra que James se ponga de pie también por pura inercia.

-Moony – James levanta su mano para detenerlo, sin saber que decir.

-No tan rápido – Dice Sirius, arrastrando las palabras – Vamos, estamos en un divertido momento de chismorreo. ¿Acaso no confías en nosotros? ¿O tienes que correr a tu misteriosa y encantadora misión?

-En realidad, no es asunto tuyo – gruñe Remus mientras se dirige a la salida del pub – Nos vemos luego.

La vieja campana de la puerta suena después de que Remus se marcha, haciendo eco en el semivacío pub. El hombre que atiende la barra a lado del mostrador levanta la mirada para observarlos y los tres merodeadores se quedan en silencio unos momentos.

James se siente absolutamente molesto en ese instante. No se atreve a mirar a Sirius porque no cree poder soportarlo. Al menos no hasta que vuelve hablar.

-Hablando de confianza – Dice Sirius – Será mejor que no nos traiciones, Wormtail, o iremos por tu cabeza.

Peter suelta un gemido.

En un repentino ataque de rabia, James golpea la mesa. Su cerveza de mantequilla se tira, salpicando su túnica y la de Sirius.

\- ¿Cuál es tu maldito problema? ¿Primero asustas a Remus y ahora amenazas a Peter? Exactamente, ¿qué esperas lograr acosando a tus mejores amigos?

-Mejores amigos, ¿eh? ¿Uno que no nos dice cuál es su puñetero trabajo? Quiero decir, vamos, ¿cuándo ha significado algo para nosotros la palabra "confidencialidad"? – Sirius lo provoca con calma, ignorando la mano de James que esta agarrando el cuello de su túnica con fuerza – Y luego está el buen Peter, que no puede evitar llorar como cerdo con la simple mención de…

Peter suelta un chillido.

- _Cierra la maldita boca_ – James sacude violentamente a Sirius, mirando frenéticamente a su alrededor. Las personas del pub siguen allí. El hombre de la barra muestra un renovado interés en su conversación que es obvio, aunque trate de parecer indiferente; el mago anciano que lleva encima una pesada capa sigue en la esquina junto al fuego y la bruja con aquella andrajosa túnica sigue junto al bar.

Aún así, en el silencio del lugar, James cree escuchar algo. Algo que silba. O alguien. Afuera del local.

 _Un silbido. Un Clic. Un ding._ El timbre de la puerta suena de nuevo.

Dos figuras aparecen en la entrada del pub.

Y allí están de pie, perfectamente uniformados con sus largas túnicas negras pulcramente planchadas y esas máscaras de metal, casi artísticas y amenazantes, sobre su rostro: mortífagos novatos. Ambos levantan sus varitas al mismo tiempo en dirección a los merodeadores.

- _Expelliarmus –_ susurra Sirius, pero nada pasa.

Para ser más precisos, nada le pasa a los mortífagos pero Peter salta de su asiento. Con las varitas aún apuntando firmemente a ellos, los mortífagos titubean por un momento, intercambiando una mirada. James puede imaginarlos debajo de esa máscara alzando las cejas y sonriendo burlonamente. Y mira a Sirius con el ceño fruncido.

Pero la expresión de Sirius es perfectamente serena mientras la expresión de Peter es nerviosa y se encoje tanto en su asiento que su cara está casi debajo de la mesa.

Alguien hace un ruido desde el bar. Aquello logra que James desvié su mirada hacia allí para ver al camarero, que deja el trapo y el vaso que estaba limpiando sobre la barra con un golpe suave pero firme.

-No son bienvenidos aquí. – su voz es ronca y ligeramente amenazador.

Eso logra que James vuelva en sí y hable también.

-Tiene razón – secunda al camarero. No porque piense que con eso los mortífagos dejarán el pub, sino simplemente sale de su boca. Es James siendo James, mostrándose ligeramente engreído y estúpidamente valiente, como si supiera que demonios está haciendo. – No son bienvenidos aquí.

Al momento siguiente, las maldiciones vuelan en su dirección y logra producir un firme _Protego_ que alcanza a cubrirlos a los tres. Sin embargo, Sirius se aleja del encantamiento de protección y se acerca a los mortífagos para iniciar un duelo con ambos lanzando hechizos a diestra y siniestra con su varita. James aprovecha esos preciosos momentos para acercarse a Peter.

-Peter – James tira de su brazo para alejarlo del duelo que sostiene Sirius – Probablemente deberías irte ahora.

-J-James, no… no puedo hacerlo – jadea Peter. Esta absolutamente aterrado. Sus ojos están más abiertos de lo que James jamás ha visto, más brillantes y parece jodidamente más frágil – No puedo – Extiende sus temblorosas manos frente a él, con las palmas hacia arriba. Vacías.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Me estás jodiendo? ¿Olvidaste la varita, Wormtail?

James podría arrancarse el cabello. O el de Peter, para lo que le importa. En este momento, realmente no puede creer que Peter sea tan brillantemente estúpido.

Mientras tanto, los ruidos de explosiones cerca de la puerta se vuelven extremadamente inquietantes. Ahora no sólo hay gritos de maldiciones y hechizos, sino también verdaderos aullidos de dolor. Ruidos humanos. Y James no puede permitirse mirar en ese momento aún.

-N-no lo hice, James – Peter está casi sollozando – N-no... No olvide mi varita, fue S-Sirius…

James parpadea.

_Sirius._

Vuelve a parpadear.

La varita de Peter…

_Expelliarmus._

_Sirius desarmó a Peter._

James se permite mirar hacia la escena de la puerta. Observa a Sirius lanzando y esquivando maldiciones casi sin pensarlo, arrojando a uno de los aspirantes a mortífagos sobre la mesa que hasta hacia unos momentos estaban ocupando ellos y atacando al otro sin piedad. James mira como ambos mortífagos buscan refugio, sujetando las estúpidas máscaras a su rostro para evitar que se caigan. Observa como Sirius sonríe burlonamente y ladra un insulto que no alcanza a escuchar del todo. Y James no puede evitar enfurecerse con él.

James escanea todo el pub y encuentra una puerta trasera cerca de allí. Empuja a Peter hacia ella, murmurándole un descuidado "sal de aquí ya" para unirse al duelo que esta lejos de terminar. Y él esta dispuesto a acabar este puto duelo ahora mismo. Tiene que hablar con Sirius _ya_.

La máscara de uno de los mortífagos resbala, dejando al descubierto su rostro; James lo reconoce vagamente como uno de los rostros de la sección de "Se busca" de El Profeta bajo el título de "menos amenazantes".

No pasa mucho tiempo antes de que los mortífagos decidan que ha sido demasiado. El tipo que aún tiene la máscara decide lanzar una última maldición hacia Sirius, que bien podría ser un Avada Kedrava pero muchas maldiciones tienen el mismo color verde. James la desvía antes de que impacte con Sirius, tragándose el miedo que se apodero de él por un breve momento.

-Hey, lo tengo bajo control – Dice Sirius, tratando de sonar casual pero su respiración está un poco agitada. Le guiña un ojo a James.

Los mortífagos desaparecen con un fuerte _crack,_ haciendo que el polvo bajo ellos se arremoline.

James se encamina hacia Sirius. - ¿Cuál es tu maldito problema?

Sirius arquea una ceja. - ¿Cuál es _tu_ maldito problema? ¿Y dónde diablos está Wormtail? – levanta la cabeza para mirar detrás de James.

\- ¡Lo desarmaste! Eres un… ¡eres repugnante! ¡Absolutamente repugnante!

Puede sentir las lágrimas salir. Los restos de madera y polvo atacan sus ojos, haciendo que el solo parpadear le duela y las lágrimas salgan de sus ojos sin control.

-James – Sirius esta a unos pasos de él con la mano extendida. Sin embargo, parece pensárselo dos veces antes de tocar el hombro de James porque deja caer su mano pesadamente y mira alrededor, lamiéndose los labios con nerviosismo.

-No me toques – pide James, aunque sabe que Sirius no lo hará. – Dime por qué lo hiciste. Y dime la maldita verdad, Sirius. Si no lo haces, te juro que terminamos.

Esas palabras tienen un efecto inmediato en Sirius. Puede ver a Sirius desmoronarse, quedarse sin palabras.

-Te lo juro. Sí decido que no puedo seguir confiando en ti, se acabo. – James lo repite, por que necesita ser claro con Sirius, pero es bastante obvio que Sirius lo ha captado la primera vez.

-Vamos, James, no podemos hablar de eso aquí – Murmura Sirius. Su alrededor se ha vuelto tranquilo y poco amenazador ya que sólo las personas del pub siguen allí y seguramente ni siquiera se conocen entre ellos. Por el rabillo del ojo, James puede ver como los vidrios rotos y los pedazos de madera vuelven a unirse gracias a los encantamientos no verbales del camarero del pub.

-Solo… solo devuélvele la maldita varita a Peter y discúlpate con él, ¿quieres? Sí es que aún te queda algo de decencia.

-.-.-.-.-

El resto del día no mejora en absoluto. Cuando llegan a casa ambos siguen tensos y James no la pasa nada bien. Para empezar, parece que James bebió demasiada cerveza de mantequilla para su propio bien. La enorme cantidad de alcohol azucarado y la adrenalina del encuentro con los mortífagos decidieron unirse y lo obligaron a pasar una enorme cantidad de tiempo en el baño. Tiene que detener su propio cabello para evitar que éste termine lleno de vómito y tiene que ducharse dos veces: una por que su túnica se salpica con su propio vómito y la segunda vez por el sudor frío que esta generando su cuerpo.

Lo último que espera en ese momento es que Sirius se preocupe por él, ni siquiera lo espera cuándo se resbala en la ducha, golpeándose el trasero. Esta seguro de que Sirius escuchó el golpe, pero el hecho de que no se apareciera para checar sí se encuentra bien es un molesto recordatorio de todo lo que paso hoy.

Sirius sale de la cocina con dos tazas de té. James se sienta en su len la silla de la barra de la cocina, deja caer sus codos y pone su barbilla sobre sus manos. Esta viendo a la nada cuando la taza aterriza frente a él.

-Bebe. Te sentirás mejor.

James lo ignora.

-James, necesitamos hablar.

-Yo no necesito hablar. Eres _tú_ el que tiene que dar algunas explicaciones – Le espeta James, puede sentir el enojo despertar en su interior.

-Bueno, sí. Entonces – Sirius se aclara la garganta – Yo solo quería… Era un reto, ¿de acuerdo? Quería saber sí Peter podía desempeñar su papel con un poco de presión, por una vez en su vida. Siempre somos nosotros y Moony quienes lo protegemos y nunca ha tenido la oportunidad de demostrar su valor. Pensé que, tal vez, es por eso por lo que parece tan cobarde, ¿sabes? Por eso, ya sabes, lo desarmé. Para saber como reaccionaría, sí se dejaría invadir por el miedo o actuaría de una vez y por todas.

James se queda en silencio por lo que pareciera ser un largo rato. No sabe que pensar. Odia admitirlo, pero lo que Sirius dice tiene demasiado sentido. Es sólo que le parece excesivo que Sirius decidiera desarmar a Peter en un momento dónde sus vidas estaban en peligro y cualquier cosa podría haber pasado. Desarmar a un aliado podría considerarse un gran error, la peor decisión jamás tomada por un merodeador.

Además, no puede pensar con claridad cuando Sirius lo mira de esa forma. La expresión en su cara – una mezcla inquietante entre seguridad y duda – hace que James quiera patearlo en las bolas y salir corriendo. Eso combinado con la reacción de Peter le provoca un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

\- ¿James? – la voz de Sirius es dudosa y suena ligeramente desesperada. Lo escucha tan distante. – Mira, me disculpé con él…

-No lo sé, Sirius – dice James finalmente – Uno de nosotros pudo haber _muerto_ hoy. Esto no es un juego. No es uno de esos retos que solíamos hacer en el Colegio. Estamos en _guerra_ , Sirius, tienes que entender eso.

Sirius abre la boca para replicar el comentario de James, pero éste lo corta.

-Me voy a la cama.

-Eres… ¿qué? Pero, oye, son apenas las nueve.

James ya esta subiendo las escaleras.

\- ¡Espera, James! ¿Qué hay de tu té?

-.-.-.-.-

James se siente confundido y exhausto. Y la mejor forma de demostrarlo es ocupar toda la cama para él solo, incluyendo el lugar de Sirius por el puro placer de hacerlo.

Por lo cuál, obviamente, Sirius no esta acostado a su lado cuando despierta en medio de la noche, con la respiración agitada. Había olvidado limpiar su mente antes de acostarse, como les había indicado Dumbledore. No podía recordar lo que estaba soñando, ni si era un sueño o una pesadilla, pero siente miedo. Medio consciente y en pijama, baja las escaleras.

La luz de su varita ilumina a Sirius, que está dormido en el sillón envuelto con una manta que seguramente tomó de la habitación de invitados. La taza de té de James sigue en la mesa de la cocina. James esta a punto de tomarla cuándo la taza lo quema al tacto. Sirius debe haberle lanzado un hechizo de temperatura para mantenerla caliente, en caso de que James se levantara a medianoche a buscar algo para calmar sus nervios.

Ante esa idea, todo lo demás parece insignificante. Siente un impulso por lanzarse a los brazos Sirius, despertarlo y hacer alguna broma que los ayuda a empezar todo de cero.

Claro que no es tan fácil. Las cosas han llegado demasiado lejos, cada vez más lejos y reconciliarse cada noche en la cama – o en el sillón – no va a arreglar el problema realmente. Incluso James entiende eso. Poco a poco entierra el deseo de ir a acurrucarse a lado de Sirius y en su lugar se sienta en el borde del sillón, a los pies de Sirius.

Los días están volviéndose cada vez más fríos. Una sola manta no es suficiente, así que convoca dos mantas más con un movimiento de su varita. Coloca una sobre Sirius y la otra sobre si mismo. Enciende la chimenea y, por el resto de la noche, la contempla: el parpadeo de las llamas, la facilidad con la que destellan y la consciencia de todo. Se queda así, quieto hasta el amanecer, abrazando sus rodillas y con los ojos cada vez más secos.

El crepitar del fuego se funde con la respiración de Sirius, haciendo que James sienta sueño de nuevo. Al menos eso cree.

La respiración de Sirius se vuelve irregular, dejando escapar pequeños jadeos casi dolorosos. James está a punto de inclinarse sobre él cuando el pie de Sirius lo patea, casi tirando la taza que tiene en las manos.

James se da cuenta que Sirius se encuentra en el mismo estado en el que el mismo se encontraba hace unos momentos. Lo primero que pasa por su cabeza es sacudirlo hasta que abra los ojos, rodearlo con sus brazos y tranquilizarlo. Sin embargo, lo único que pasa cuando intenta acercarse al rostro de su novio es que sus rodillas y las de Sirius chocan.

Y Sirius se corre con un largo gemido agudo. Su respiración agitada se silencia por un momento. La luz de la habitación es suficiente para ver claramente su rostro: sus ojos se encuentran con los de James y, después de unos segundos, le dedica una sonrisa incómoda.

-Buenos días, Jamie.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cada día que pasa los vuelve más cautelosos cuando salen de casa. Ni siquiera pueden ir al supermercado sin mirar a todos lados constantemente. No se toman de la mano; James ni siquiera puede ver a Sirius la mayoría de las veces cuando están en la calle porque el simple hecho de hacerlo lo hace querer tomar su mano. La mayoría de las veces, también, ni siquiera hablan cuando están en público.

 _Por esto estoy molesto,_ razona James después de atrapar a Sirius guiñándole a una cajera muggle. La boca de la chica está ligeramente abierta, sus ojos fijos en el atractivo rostro de Sirius. James se siente loco de puro odio hacia ella, un odio dirigido a esos labios delgados (los de James son un poco más gruesos), al rímel de las pestañas que se abren y cierran soñadoramente (James siempre pensó que el maquillaje era ridículo), al uniforme verde y básico de la tienda (James tiene una túnica color esmeralda).

Para cuando vuelve en sí, Sirius se dirige al siguiente pasillo. Apresurándose para alcanzarlo, toma todo lo que cree que puedan necesitar en las próximas semanas para atascar el carrito con productos. No tiene ninguna intención de volver a esta tienda, después de todo.

James siente una mirada sobre él. Un anciano de larga barba gris lo mira desconfiado. James se limita a encogerse de hombros y luego mira a Sirius. Claro, debe ser completamente inusual ver a un joven de compras mientras otro casi corre detrás de él, arrojando productos al azar en completo silencio.

En el momento en que salen del supermercado, Sirius se transforma en un gigantesco perro negro. James lanza inmediatamente un hechizo desmemorizador a toda la gente a su alrededor en un gesto casi rutinario. Por que, al menos, cuando está con Padfoot, James puede ser abiertamente cariñoso. Ya no son extraños fingiendo no conocerse y bueno, nadie tiene que actuar como un extraño con un perro.

Caminan sin prisas hacia el parque del vecindario para tomar un poco de aire fresco. En realidad, James no puede acelerar más el paso debido a que esta cargando todas sus compras – que han encogido con magia - en los bolsillos. A veces tiene que recordarle a Padfoot que no puede caminar más deprisa cuando se emociona y corre para encontrarse con otro perro o con lo que sea que vea en la calle.

Hoy, por ejemplo, Padfoot se emociona demasiado cuando un atractivo niño lo acaricia cuando pasa a su lado. Padfoot comienza a ladrar alegremente y mueve la cola con ímpetu. Corre hacia el niño y lame su rostro, sorprendido y risueño. El niño, encantado y desconcertado ante esa muestra de entusiasmo, acaricia la parte superior de la cabeza de Padfoot y lo empuja no tan sutilmente de nuevo hacia el piso.

El niño sonríe a James tímidamente, pero éste solo el devuelve la mirada sin expresión alguna. Se ríe nerviosamente y aparta la mirada antes de hablarle al perro:

-Hey, buen chico. Me tengo que ir, pero espero verte pronto otra vez por aquí…

Padfoot ladra repetidamente, apoyándose sobre las patas traseras y moviendo la cola todo el tiempo que el niño se despide con la mano, alejándose cada vez más hasta desaparecer en la siguiente cuadra.

James se siente extrañamente excluido. Toma una piedra del suelo y se la arroja a Padfoot, para que recuerde su presencia. Alguien cerca de él suelta un jadeo escandalizado, seguramente por considerar esa acción cómo "maltrato animal" o alguna de esas cosas que creen los muggles en estos días.

Pero funciona. Padfoot se deja caer en cuatro patas y corre de regreso a James, recordando que viene con él. No porque sea un perro significa que puede ir por allí babeando niños. O chicas.

Sin embargo, no pasa mucho tiempo antes de que Padfoot se aleje de nuevo. Una vez que entran al parque, vuelve a correr desenfrenado y James se queda debajo de la sombra de un árbol. La distancia entre ellos se hace cada vez más grande, dejando un largo espacio verde entre los dos.

Padfoot encuentra a un amigo suyo: un pastor alemán de color dorado. Corren en círculos, uno detrás del otro, ladrando emocionados. Aquello hace sentir extrañamente excluido y solo a James. De nuevo.

Aquel juego no dura mucho, ambos caninos se cansan de su juego sin fin y Padfoot regresa trotando hacia James.

-Padfoot – murmura quedamente James cuándo éste se encuentra frente a él.

Padfoot olfatea y acaricia el cuello de James, jadeando ligeramente. Se acomoda debajo de la barbilla del chico cuando éste le rodea con los brazos su torso y lo abraza. James intenta concentrarse solo en el extraño pero agradable olor que tiene el perro.

La puesta de sol los baña de una luz carmesí y un agradable calor envuelve a James. Se deja llevar por aquel mágico momento dónde se siente más cerca que nunca de Padfoot y con él, de Sirius.

Puede sentir su sonrisa formándose en sus labios.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Durante toda la reunión de la Orden del Fénix, todos los miembros los miran sin disimulo. La mayoría los mira con preocupación, otros con cautela y unos pocos más con lástima. Y James quiere patearlos a todos por igual. Sí hay algo que odia es que sientan lastima por él. Sobre todo, cuándo no deben tenerle lástima por _absolutamente nada._

Sirius y él están perfectamente bien juntos. No es como que hubieran terminado o algo así. En primer lugar, aquello sería ridículo y cualquier persona que los conozca un poco – o los haya visto juntos- lo sabría. En segundo lugar, porque llegaron juntos y están sentados juntos. Uno al lado del otro.

Lo único diferente es que el brazo de Sirius no esta alrededor de él. Pero su mano sí esta sobre el muslo de James.

La mirada de Sirius está todo el tiempo buscando la suya, cada mirada con un significado diferente que James siempre ha sabido descifrar: _"Estoy seguro de que no hay nada de que preocuparse, Dumbledore tiende a exagerar las cosas"_ o " _Remus no debió cortarse así el cabello, míralo ahora"_ o " _¿Qué vas a querer de cenar?"_

\- ¿Qué? Espera, ¿mañana? – James no está seguro de haber escuchado bien. Esta demasiado distraído con las miradas de Sirius, para variar.

-Sí – responde Dumbledore, sonando imperturbable. Cómo si estuviera consciente de que James no estaba poniendo atención – Lamento que todo tenga que ser tan apresurado y con tan poco tiempo de anticipación. Pero es un asunto urgente. Se trata de su seguridad, ni más ni menos, cómo acabo de mencionar.

-Lo entendemos, Albus – Sirius responde con rapidez, antes de que James pueda decir nada más.

-Gracias. Los estaré esperando mañana en mi oficina a la una en punto. La contraseña será _Rana de chocolate._ Y, por favor, tengan la consideración de entrar al castillo bajo su capa de invisibilidad.


	4. Sorpresa

-Nos espera un largo día, ¿no? – Dice Sirius.

Ambos están en la cama, recién despiertos.

James suelta un bostezo – Supongo.

Ambos esperan dominar por completo la oclumancia en las siguientes horas. Después de eso, irán con Dumbledore y esperan poder mostrarle que tan lejos han llegado.

-Nos hemos vuelto bastante buenos, de todos modos, ¿no? Quiero decir, ninguno de nosotros falló la última vez que practicamos.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Practican durante casi dos horas y es cierto. Han recorrido un largo camino y ahora son prácticamente unos profesionales de la oclumancia. Incluso han avanzado un poco más y, con muchos intentos, han logrado descubrir cómo funciona la legerenmancia sin varita. Casi han logrado dominarlo como la mierda que hace Dumbledore con esa mirada que parecen escanearte como si fueran rayos x. Básicamente la mierda que siempre hace Dumbledore. Casi han logrado llegar al nivel del viejo mago y sólo tienen diecinueve años.

-Por las bolas de Merlín, lo hice de nuevo – James lo dice, gratamente sorprendido por otro intento exitoso. Tiene que corroborar que no tiene la varita en la mano y que lo ha hecho sin la necesidad de una.

-Mierda – suelta Sirius mientras se ríe.

A media mañana, James se da cuenta que se están centrando más en perfeccionar su legerenmancia que su oclumancia. Eso habla de lo mucho que han avanzado en aprender ambas artes y James se siente increíblemente feliz por ello. Sirius y él podrían ser enviados a una misión hoy mismo; algo que seguramente será más práctico que aprender a proteger su mente en la seguridad de la puta casa.

-Mi turno – grita Sirius alegremente – Deja tu mente abierta.

James lo hace, despeja su mente y mira directo a los ojos de Sirius con una sonrisa en sus labios. Sirius le devuelve la sonrisa y se sumerge en su mente.

Las luces cálidas de su sala parpadean y se hacen más frías y pálidas. James trata de ajustar su vista y reconocer dónde esta. Descubre que esta de nuevo en el supermercado en el que estuvieron el día anterior.

La cajera, vestida con aquella ridícula camisa polo verde, con los ojos cubiertos de una monstruosa cantidad de rímel, mira sobre el hombro de James hacia Sirius. James voltea justo a tiempo para atrapar a Sirius guiñándole un ojo, claramente divertido.

_Es mío,_ piensa aquellas palabras antes de poderse detener. _Mierda._

Sirius abandona su mente, riendo. Ríe con los ojos cerrados y la boca abierta, haciendo temblar todo su cuerpo. Definitivamente escucho el pensamiento de James, tanto el _“es mío”_ como el _“mierda”._

James aparta la mirada de mal humor, siente el rostro caliente y sabe que está sonrojado.

-No tengo idea de que fue eso, te lo juro. Me había olvidado de esa chica.

-Aww – dice Sirius simulando simpatía, pero su risa burlona lo delata – Claramente no lo habías olvidado, Prongsy, sino ¿por qué sería lo primero que viene a tu mente cuando trato de entrar?

-Jódete – es lo único que puede decir James. Se dirige a la cocina para esclarecer su mente, pero Sirius no piensa permitir que aquello quede en el olvido.

Siente una mano caer pesadamente sobre su hombro – Wow, ¿a dónde vas? ¿Ya terminamos de practicar? ¿Es todo? ¿Acaso dije que ya terminamos?

-Cállate, Sirius – dice James rotundamente – Ambos sabemos que no tenemos que seguir practicando. Y me estoy muriendo de hambre.

-Oh, ya veo – Sirius ríe de nuevo, cerca de su oído – Estás confiado.

James está a punto de entrar a la cocina, pero Sirius se lo impide y lo hace girar sobre sí mismo para estar cara a cara. James aún siente su cara caliente y roja.

-Sí, confío en lo que hemos logrado. ¿Algún problema?

La cara de Sirius se ilumina, quizá con alguna de sus brillantes ideas dando vueltas en su cabeza – Bueno, yo no lo estoy.

\- ¿No lo estás? – Pregunta James, incrédulo, frunciendo el ceño.

-No – Sirius se endereza, es un poco más alto que James, y sonríe mientras se hace un dobladillo en las mangas de la camisa con renovada determinación – Vamos, házmelo a mi una última vez, ¿quieres? Si puedo bloquearte esta vez, podemos tomarnos un descanso y comer. Te lo prometo.

James lo mira con los ojos entrecerrados.

\- ¿Qué esperas? ¡Vamos, Prongs! – Sirius le anima con una sonrisa alegre y le sacude el hombro de James.

_Que gracioso,_ piensa James antes de unirse a Sirius en la sala. Cuando cruzan sus miradas, derriba fácilmente todos los muros de la mente de Sirius. Ni siquiera está intentando bloquearlo. _¿Qué haces?,_ James le exige. _Sé que lo estás haciendo a propósito._

La respuesta de Sirius no tarda en llegar. Las luces se apagan y todo en la habitación desaparece, a excepción de dos siluetas desnudas de pie en el centro de la habitación. Pareciera que son iluminados por su propia piel, que parece brillar en medio de un humo que los envuelve, ocultando ciertas partes de su cuerpo y exponiendo otras.

Es erótico, tan jodidamente surrealista.

El cabello delata quiénes son. La figura del brilloso cabello largo y negro se está follando al otro por detrás: al que tiene el cabello negro y desordenado.

_Sirius está follándose a James._

La boca de James empieza a salivar. La sangre se acumula en su entrepierna. Y siente que sus rodillas se debilitan.

Sirius echa la cabeza hacia atrás, traviesamente, y suelta un gemido ronco con una sonrisa amplia. Sus manos recorren el cuerpo del James imaginario y viajan de su pecho al estómago hasta llegar a su polla. Y James no puede apartar la mirada de aquellos brazos hermosamente esculpidos cuando se mueven de arriba abajo sobre el cuerpo del otro en un ritmo constante.

El James imaginario gira la cabeza hacia un lado y entierra su cara en el cuello largo, y extrañamente erotizado, de Sirius. Jadea fuerte y se frota contra él. Sirius sigue follándolo despacio, sus pieles brillando antes de irse desvaneciendo con cada choque de sus caderas.

Cuando James se retira de su mente, se da cuenta de que probablemente paso _demasiado_ tiempo en la mente de Sirius.

Sirius silba, con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro – Te quedaste un _largo_ tiempo allí.

Sirius finge asombro y estira demasiado la palabra _largo,_ sarcásticamente. James mira hacia abajo y se da cuenta que no es el único con una erección en ese momento. Sus dedos se sienten ansioso por tocar el bulto en los pantalones de Sirius. Y aquella idea es mucho más apetitosa que la idea de comer algo.

James sacude la cabeza torpemente. Esta claro que aquella imagen no va a salir de su mente y será inútil negar su propia excitación. Esta seguro que no podrá desayunar a gusto hasta que no lidie con el bulto de sus pantalones ahora mismo.

Tiene dos opciones: correr al baño para poder hacerse cargo de su polla o lanzarse hacia Sirius y hacerlo responsable de su excitación. La respuesta es bastante más obvia.

Sin decir nada, levanta los brazos y rodea el cuello de Sirius con ellos. Sirius entiende el mensaje y recibe en sus brazos a James, que salta sobre él enganchando sus extremidades en el cuerpo de Sirius. Brazos alrededor de su cuello y piernas enredadas en su cadera

Las manos de Sirius acunan el trasero de James rápidamente y James comienza a frotarse contra Sirius, buscando más contacto entre ellos. Sirius deja de sonreír y no queda rastro de su risa burlona en su rostro. Esta excitado, salivando, y se siente jodidamente sexy. Eso hace que James se sienta igual de sensual.

James sigue frotándose contra Sirius con tanto entusiasmo que Sirius debe retroceder un paso. Sin embargo, recupera rápidamente el control y lleva a James hasta el sillón. Escucha como Sirius jadea cuando lo arroja al sillón y se acuesta sobre él, frotado su entrepierna contra la de James.

Los brazos de Sirius, apoyados en ambos lados de la cabeza de James, tiemblan ligeramente mientras soporta el peso de su propio cuerpo. James no sabe sí tiemblan por el esfuerzo o por la excitación. Toma la nuca de Sirius y lo atrae hacia su rostro y los codos de Sirius ceden, dejando caer el cuerpo de Sirius sobre el de James y aumentando el contacto entre ellos. Sus labios se encuentran y se besan apasionadamente, deseosos de ese contacto.

Sirius quita del camino toda su ropa con un movimiento de varita, dejándolos completamente desnudos.

Pareciera que han pasado siglos desde la última vez que se tocaron de esa manera. Como una pareja que recién empieza su relación: inocente y llena de ilusiones, pero también locos el uno por el otro. Todo lo que no han sido en las últimas semanas y todo lo que James quiere que vuelvan a ser. Y sabe que Sirius también lo desea, porque se frota desesperadamente contra James.

Sirius se detiene y se aleja un poco haciendo que la erección de James se encuentre momentáneamente sola y expuesta. Su polla le duele demasiado para poder concentrarse en otra cosa, y lo último que espera en absoluto es la polla de Sirius, cubierta de lubricante, presionada contra su entrada. Esta listo para entrar en él.

-¡Joder! Oh, coño. Oh, _joder._ Sirius, Si, _Sirius_. Joder… -James pierde el control de sus palabras, diciendo lo primero que se le cruza por la mente, sin hacer sentido porque Sirius está adentro de él. Tan intenso. Tan puro. Y aquello se siente tan bien, cada vez se siente jodidamente mejor.

Un pulgar acaricia la mejilla de James y Sirius comienza a moverse dentro de él, chocando sus caderas tan deliciosamente lento, exactamente igual que en la fantasía de Sirius. James se retuerce locamente sobre los cojines, disfrutando aquellas maravillosas sensaciones que viajaban por su cuerpo y le nublan la mente.

Lo único de lo que esta seguro a su alrededor es de la mirada de Sirius sobre él, con los ojos brillantes, llenos de deseo y lujuria.

-James – La voz de Sirius se escucha más ronca – _Jamie_ – Se retira y vuelve a chocar su cadera contra la de James.

James gime y arquea su cuerpo para buscar más contacto.

\- ¿Te gusta eso? ¿Sí? – murmura Sirius – _Oh, sí._

James es incapaz de decir algo en este punto. Todo lo que puede hacer es arquear su cuerpo para darle más acceso a Sirius. Sin embargo, cuando lo hace y deja caer su cuerpo de nuevo, su trasero aterriza sobre la grieta entre los dos cojines del sillón. Un dolor en su trasero le provoca soltar un gimoteo no tan sexy en ese momento.

-Mierda – suelta James

Sirius se detiene, tratando de controlar su respiración.

-Mierda – murmura Sirius, sosteniendo la cabeza de James con firmeza entre sus manos y luciendo terriblemente preocupado – Lo siento. Joder, lo siento mucho. ¿James? ¿Estás bien?

James, un poco desorientado ante la ausencia de Sirius dentro de él, sólo puede hablar entre jadeos.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres decir?

-Lo siento – repite Sirius mirándolo con preocupación. La excitación y el deseo se han borrado por completo de su rostro. – No quise… _lastimarte._ Me dejé llevar.

-N-no – Jadea James – No lo hiciste. No me lastimaste, Si. Es sólo mi trasero.

Sirius ladea su cabeza, haciendo que los mechones largos de su cabello rocen con las mejillas sonrojadas de James - ¿Tu trasero?

-Uh-huh. Mi trasero. – James quiere borrar la expresión de Sirius de su cara, aquellas arrugas de su frente que se forman cuando Sirius frunce el ceño – Ayer me caí en el baño. Vomite por todos lados y me tuve que duchar, pero cuando salí de la ducha me resbale y me golpeé el trasero.

James, con su mano aún en la espalda de Sirius, sigue tratando de pegar el cuerpo de Sirius con el suyo. Lo quiere encima de él, con su polla enterrada en su interior.

La incredulidad en la cara de Sirius se desvanece lentamente y se convierte en una expresión traviesa: sus cejas se levantan, menea la cabeza haciendo que su cabello acaricie la cara de James.

-No te puedo creer. De verdad me cuesta creerte. ¿Debería hacerlo? – murmura Sirius en un tono extraño que James no puede descifrar mientras su mano acaricia la ignorada polla de James.

James no sabe que decir, pero Sirius no parece esperar respuesta y sigue hablando.

-Quiero decir, Jamie, eres un… eres tan… Ni siquiera sé como decirlo. _Eres realmente estúpido._

-Hey – James protesta débilmente. Realmente no sabe cómo refutarle eso a Sirius. Y la mano de Sirius acariciándolo no le ayuda a ser más elocuente.

-Quiero decir, mírate. Pensé que el recuerdo de la jodida cajera era en sí bastante ridículo…

James suelta un gemido de protesta. Uno que Sirius ignora.

-Ni siquiera creo que entiendas… - parece que habla para si mismo. Sus ojos recorren el rostro de James, la lujuria de antes es reemplazada por algo más. Como si estuviera maravillado con la imagen de James. – Simplemente no entiendes, Jamie, no entiendes lo que realmente eres para mí.

James se arquea un poco contra la mano de Sirius que sigue acariciándolo lentamente.

-Bien, dímelo, ¿qué soy para ti? – Quiere sonar burlón, pero suena terriblemente curioso.

Los ojos de Sirius vuelven a enfocarse en los de James, mirándolo intensamente y lamiéndose los labios. Parece estar buscando las palabras correctas.

-Eres… - Sirius sonríe y sacude la cabeza rápidamente – No importa. Sólo me pregunto sí podría tener mejor sexo con la chica del supermercado, ¿sabes?

James lo mira, sorprendido con el cambio de conversación y extasiado con la sensación de la mano de Sirius acunando su polla.

-Digo, ¿crees que ella habría gritado, cuando estoy follándomela, diciendo que cayó sobre su trasero y ahora le duele? ¿Por qué dudo que eso pase con ella, _Jamie_?

James siente su corazón estrujarse. _¿No quiere tener sexo conmigo? ¿Se siente atraído por aquella chica?,_ un millón de preguntas y un billón de inseguridades atraviesan la mente confundida de James. _¿Se está dando por vencido en nuestra relación?_

James siente que quiere llorar. Se siente confundido. Está entrando en pánico al ver la expresión burlona de Sirius, riendo en silencio como si todo fuera una maldita broma. Pero James se siente jodidamente alarmado.

Sirius se inclina sobre su pecho y chupa el pezón de James, tirando de él hacia arriba con los dientes apretados y pasando su lengua obscenamente sobre él. James, a pesar de todo lo que siente, se arquea contra él, jadeando.

\- ¿Estás de acuerdo, Jamie? – canturrea Sirius, con su boca aún lamiendo su pezón - ¿Crees que podría tener mejor sexo con ella?

James se enfurece. No puede creer que Sirius lo este humillando de esa manera por algo tan tonto como haberse lastimado el trasero y notar la atracción de una extraña por él. Es jodidamente malvado. Y odia esa mirada triunfante de Sirius que hace que quiera golpearlo.

Sin embargo, James decide cambiar los papeles. En un arranque de ira y pasión, toma a Sirius para invertir sus posiciones y que su pareja quede debajo de él. Sirius suelta un chillido de sorpresa y James aprovecha para introducir dos dedos en su boca.

Siente la cálida saliva de Sirius envolviendo sus dedos y James comienza a moverlos para explorar su boca, empujándolos más adentro y casi amordazándolo. Los ojos de Sirius se abren y suelta un gemido del fondo de su garganta mientras muerde levemente los dedos de James.

James se inclina sobre él, juntando sus pollas y sus pechos.

-Cierra la maldita boca, Sirius, ¿vale? – Murmura James. Sus ojos están fijos en la boca de Sirius mientras desliza sus dedos dentro y fuera de ella, llenándolos de brillante saliva.

Sirius levanta las caderas y James recuerda lo jodidamente excitado que está. Suelta una maldición y agarra el cuello de Sirius.

-Te pregunte algo, jodido sordo idiota. ¿Me escuchaste, Sirius? ¡Responde!

James oprime sus dedos contra la boca de Sirius y con su otra mano envuelve con fuerza el cuello de su novio. Sirius se atraganta y gime, mordiendo los nudillos de James y sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas antes de cerrarlos.

Asiente frenéticamente y parece que dice: _Sí, James, sí te escuche._ James se siente inmensamente satisfecho ante eso y se mueve contra Sirius mientras sus dedos siguen moviéndose en su boca, deleitándose con los gemidos que salen de la hambrienta boca de Sirius y que envuelven sus dedos.

Sin previo aviso, James retira sus dedos de la boca de Sirius y los dirige al culo de Sirius, comenzando a frotar sus dedos en su entrada.

-¡Mierda! – Gime Sirius más apasionadamente, recuperando el habla – Oh, joder, James. Tú, oh, joder, ohhh. – Sus caderas se mueven incontrolables contra los dedos de James, buscando más contacto.

James desliza un dedo dentro de Sirius y éste se retuerce de placer. Su rostro se contorsiona de sorpresa, dolor y placer, completamente extasiado. Su trasero encaja perfectamente con James, abriéndose para él justo cuando James se pregunta si podría ensancharse más.

-Ngg, _James_ – grita Sirius con voz ronca cuando James retira su dedo. James estira el brazo para buscar en el suelo su varita en medio de toda la maldita ropa. Mientras lo hace, Sirius gime descontroladamente, haciendo que le resulte todavía más difícil a James concentrarse.

– Joder… Puñetero _Merlín_ – dice Sirius – Deja de _perder_ el tiempo, James…

James por fin encuentra su varita y murmura un rápido hechizo de lubricación antes de que sus cuerpos vuelvan a estar conectados. Esta vez con James dentro de Sirius. La boca de Sirius se abre con las cejas fruncidas para concentrarse en las sensaciones de su cuerpo. Para cuando James se entierra más en Sirius, éste parece a punto de explotar.

Qué _jodidamente_ bien se siente estar tan cerca de Sirius. Tan íntimo. Tan especial. Que adictivo es poder alejarse temporalmente de toda la realidad y de todo lo que sucede a su alrededor así: teniendo sexo en aquel pequeño santuario al que llaman hogar, donde sólo están ellos y sólo ellos son importantes.

James junta su frente con la de Sirius y corta sus gemidos cuando atrapa sus labios. Se besan con la boca abierta: ambiciosos, exigentes y seguros de sí mismos. Todo es lengua, dientes, jadeos embriagadores, gemidos sofocados y maldiciones extasiadas. Y todo lo que importa en el mundo es Sirius. Sirius con James. Sirius y James juntos. Nada ni nadie más en ese maldito mundo.

Se corren casi al mismo tiempo y dejan de besarse solo para poder contemplar al otro en pleno orgasmo. Sirius se ve cansado, jodidamente hermoso y James se da cuenta que tiene la lengua afuera, jadeando pesadamente.

Se quedan contemplándose, maravillados de haber compartido ese momento tan increíblemente mágico que hacia mucho no tenían. Tratan de controlar sus respiraciones lentamente y disfrutan de aquella tranquilidad que sólo un orgasmo proporciona, asegurándose de atesorar cada instante y compartiendo la misma felicidad en completa sincronía.

**.-.-.-.-.-**

James todavía se siente aturdido cuando salen de la casa. Tanto que casi olvida la capa de invisibilidad. Sirius lo fulmina con la mirada, demasiado ansioso para reprenderlo por eso.

Con la capa en la mano, James baja corriendo las escaleras y se apresura a llegar a la puerta, donde encuentra a Sirius golpeando el suelo con su pie.

-No te preocupes, Paddy – James sonríe, poniéndose de puntitas para morder por un segundo el lóbulo de la oreja de Sirius.

Sirius lo empuja con el codo y se frota la oreja con el hombro.

\- ¿Por qué crees que estoy preocupado?

James se encoge de hombros y sale de la casa con Sirius siguiéndole. Se colocan la capa de forma que logre cubrirlos a los dos antes de darse la mano y desaparecer juntos.

James deja escapar un jadeo ante el frío en el que acaban de aparecer. Gira la cabeza de un lado a otro para mirar a su alrededor. Las calles, los tejados, las ventanas… todo está cubierto por una capa de nieve. Por un momento, James se limita a admirar el paisaje, hipnotizado por la belleza del paisaje y superado por la repentina nostalgia de los recuerdos asociados a esa vista: _Allí es dónde Peter se cayó cuando aquella chica le dijo “hola”,_ recuerda mirando hacia unos arbustos que están cerca de la entrada de la Tienda de Té de Madame Tudipié. _Y allí es donde Sirius y yo atacamos a Remus y Peter con un armamento de bolas de nieve,_ recapitula James, mirando hacia donde la estrecha calle da vuelta en un ligero ángulo.

-Hey. ¿recuerdas eso? – James dice en voz alta, señalando la calle. Sabe que Sirius entenderá de que esta hablando incluso si no le da más detalles.

Sirius lo mira y sabe que en ese momento están en sintonía. No dice nada – y realmente no tiene que hacerlo – ni James tiene que usar la legerenmancia para reconocer el cariño, el anhelo y la tristeza que se acumulan en su mirada. Porque James se siente de la misma manera. Sostiene la mano de Sirius con firmeza mientras da el primer paso hacia Hogwarts.

-.-.-.--..-

_\- ¡Sí! -_ James esta casi seguro que lo ha dicho en voz alta cuando Dumbledore les anuncia que los mandará a su primera misión.

Dumbledore se limita a sonreírle – Lo han hecho extraordinariamente bien, James, Sirius. Estoy convencido de que están más que listos. Sin embargo, deben entender que esto es un asunto extremadamente serio. Estoy seguro de que están al tanto de que esto no se debe tomar a la ligera ni como una broma.

James se sonroja ante la delicada referencia a la infame historia disciplinaria que ambos tenían en el Colegio.

-Sí, señor – dicen al unísono.

-Mañana se dirigirán a uno de los principales lugares donde se reúnen los seguidores de Voldemort cuando intercambian información. Escucharán atentamente todos y cada uno de los asuntos que trataran con extremo cuidado y tomarán nota de todo lo que pueda tener algún valor para nosotros. En el desafortunado caso de que alguno de ustedes sea capturado, deben notificarme a mi o a un miembro de la Orden en el que confíe por medio de su patronus. No deben permitir que ningún mortífago extraiga información de ustedes; aquí es dónde la oclumancia será de mucha ayuda. ¿Está claro?

-Sí, señor.

- _Sí, Albus_ – ríe Dumbledore.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Dado que es imposible desaparecerse dentro de Hogwarts, ambos se encaminan felices a la entrada del castillo, recorren los pasillos vacíos y las largas escaleras mientras charlan con entusiasmo de todas las creativas técnicas que podrían usar en sus misiones a partir de mañana.

Ocasionalmente se quitan la capa de invisibilidad para saludar a aquellos a los que están encantados de volver a ver: La Dama Gorda, Sir Cadogan, Nick Casi Decapitado. Todos están asombrados de verlos – Nick incluso hace un giro en el aire de la sorpresa – y de descubrir que los pequeños bromistas se han convertido en adultos casi “maduros” que luchan por una causa y no sólo por llamar la atención.

Se ponen al día con ellos, principalmente James y Sirius les cuentan sobre lo más reciente de sus vidas. Sobre todo, considerando que las pinturas y los fantasmas parecen tener vidas un poco vacías de novedades.

Siguen bajando hasta la entrada del castillo por las escaleras, cerca de la Galería de los Retratos, cuando los escalones gruñen bajo sus pies y la escalera comienza a cambiar de lugar. James se tambalea un poco, claramente ha perdido el talento para encontrar el equilibrio cuando las escaleras se mueven.

Sirius lo atrapa antes de que caiga, se ríe groseramente por un segundo y empuja a James contra la barandilla para poder besarlo. Y lo besa por un largo rato, con cierta rudeza, aún cuando las escaleras ya se han acomodado en un nuevo lugar.

Sirius lo besa con tanto ímpetu, agarrando la túnica de James con fuerza para evitar que éste pueda volcarse hacia atrás de la barandilla y termine cayendo setenta pies de altura. James se para de puntitas para estar a la altura de Sirius y le responde el beso como puede, tratando de responderle con la misma pasión, jalando un poco el cabello de Sirius para atraerlo más y mantener el equilibrio, haciendo que Sirius gima en el beso.

Pero son interrumpidos por Peeves, que se acerca gritando a la Galería de los Retratos con cuatro canastas de peras balanceándose peligrosamente en sus brazos – sólo Merlín sabe para que las quiere - Sirius y James tienen que agacharse cuando pasa cerca de ellos.

No lo llaman ni le dicen nada – saben que el poltergeist es famoso por tener una lengua indiscreta– pero a James le resulta muy difícil sofocar su risa en el pecho de Sirius.

Simplemente se siente feliz, tan puro en ese maldito colegio, y está seguro de que Sirius se siente igual por la forma en que lo ha besado hace unos segundos. Por Merlín y Godric, esa era la forma en que solían besarse todo el tiempo, cuando las cosas no eran complicadas, en los viejos tiempos…

El timbre suena y los alumnos salen de sus aulas de inmediato, inundando los pasillos y la escalera. James y Sirius apenas logran salir del castillo sin encontrarse con nadie y, antes de que se den cuenta, se han aparecido en su suburbio lluvioso de Londres.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Para ser honesto, James estaba esperando que su primera misión fuera mucho más _emocionante_ que espiar a un montón de Mortífagos desconocidos.

Después de todo, espiar gente es lo que ha hecho con los merodeadores desde que se conocen. En sus últimos años en Hogwarts, de hecho, el espionaje se había convertido en una práctica tan recurrente en sus vidas que James interfería constantemente en las reuniones de Snape con Lily como si fuera algo esencial en su vida: cubrir de acné la cara de Snape para que no se reuniera con Lily, consiguiendo que Snape fuera castigado por algo que no había hecho, etc.

Si recapitula esos momentos, puede admitir que estuvo mal lo que hizo, pero ¿quién podía culparlo? Severus Snape era ruin, un maldito desquiciado. Punto final.

De igual manera, esto no era lo que James esperaba estar haciendo para la Orden. Para espiar gente no era necesario tener la autorización de Dumbledore; Sirius y él lo hacían cada que tenían oportunidad, después de todo. Y lo habrían continuado haciendo incluso si no fuera parte de las “misiones” de la maldita Orden.

\- ¿Listo? – pregunta Sirius, revisando sus bolsillos para asegurarse de que guardo su varita.

James nota que Sirius tampoco parece ansioso de ir a la misión. Incluso luce aburrido.

James suelta un suspiro y asiente. Pone la capa de invisibilidad sobre los dos antes de desaparecerse juntos.

-Mierda – murmura Sirius cuando llegan al callejón Knockturn. James sigue su mirada y reconoce al hombre que mira Sirius: un poco más joven que ellos y demasiado familiar.

-Reg – Sirius suspira.

\- ¿Qué está haciendo aquí?

Sirius lo ignora y se limita a tirar del brazo de James, ansioso, para acercarse a donde esta Regulus. Aceleran el paso para estar a unos pasos del menor de los hermanos Black, que camina solo con la mirada fija hacia el frente con una postura tensa pero decidida.

Se detiene frente a una puerta que conduce a un local de aspecto elegante, con una puerta negra y un elegante cartel que dice “abierto”. Regulus toma aire, como si estuviera luchando por calmarse, y entrar al local. James y Sirius lo siguen rápidamente antes de que la puerta se cierre.

El local parece ser un bar particularmente normal. Las lámparas de aceite cuelgan bajas del techo con pesadas cadenas, los muebles y las paredes son lisos y de color oscuro y todo tiene un aspecto demasiado burgués. Un puñado de personas están dispersos en el interior, algunos en parejas y otros en pequeños grupos.

James arquea las cejas y voltea a ver a Sirius, esperando ver la misma confusión en su cara pues no esperaba encontrar un lugar así tan cerca del Callejón Diagon. Sirius lo ignora de nuevo y tira fuertemente del brazo de James para moverse hacia Regulus, que ya esta sentado en una mesa alta para dos con una copa de vino en la mano. Así que asumen que sí está esperando a alguien.

Regulus trata de aparentar que esta tranquilo, pero James observa que está tragando saliva, nervioso. Se acomoda el cuello y la corbata con dedos que parecen estar temblando.

James nota una mesa cercana que esta vacía con dos sillas una junto a la otra, suficientemente cerca para escuchar y con espacio para que ambos puedan sentarse y esperar. Trata de llamar la atención de Sirius jalando de la manga de su túnica, pero Sirius parece tan ajeno a él, que James se da por vencido.

Sirius sigue clavado en el suelo a unos pasos de su hermano menor, con la mirada en él. Y aquello hace que James se sienta terriblemente ansioso: la capa puede ocultarlos de la vista, pero nada más. Hay muchos factores que pueden revelar su presencia fácilmente aún debajo de la capa si no tienen cuidado. Pero también sabe que no puede hacer nada cuando Sirius está en este tipo de ensimismamiento.

El timbre de la puerta suena y James mira hacia la puerta justo a tiempo para ver cómo una mujer impresionante bella entra al lugar. Tiene el cabello negro y largo, con majestuosos rizos que le caen por los hombros hasta sus impresionantes senos.

_Una mujer bastante sensual_ nota James _excepto por los ojos._ Sus ojos lucen malvados. Y son los ojos los que reconoce James de inmediato.

Los vio hace poco en una página de El Profeta: _Devota mortífaga, Bellatrix Black, hija de Cygnus Black II y Druella Black, se compromete oficialmente con su compañero mortífago, el destacado heredero sangre pura, Rodolphus Lestrange._

Sus ojos destellan con malicia.

-Oh, Reg, mi pequeño bebé. – Su voz es enfermizamente dulce y aguda. Camina hacia Regulus, que se ha puesto de pie y sonríe débilmente mientras acepta besos en ambas mejillas.

-Bella – saluda con un murmuro, con voz calmada. - ¿Qué te gustaría beber, hmm, mi amor?

James mira a Sirius y lo hace justo en el momento adecuado. Sirius está a dos segundos de quitarse la capa y hacer algo que arruinaría toda su misión y los pondría en riesgo. James tira de nuevo de la manga de Sirius para llamar su atención y, está vez, Sirius voltea a verlo.

Por un momento, James se queda congelado. Nunca ha visto a Sirius así. No es enojo ni remordimiento. Lo que se refleja en sus ojos grises es algo que se acerca mucho al _terror_. James tiene que hacer uso de toda su fuerza para mantenerse en calma y no retroceder ante la intensidad que reflejan los ojos de su novio. James se da cuenta que ese sentimiento no esta dirigido a él, sino a la situación en la que están y su reciente descubrimiento: su propio hermano está en una íntima relación con quién, tal vez, es la persona viva más peligrosa. Incluso más que Voldemort.

_Okay, Si, vámonos de este lugar._


	5. Espacio

-Sirius.

James observa como Sirius toma otro instintivo trago de vodka.

-Sirius – James lo llama de nuevo. Su voz se escucha áspera por el desuso de las últimas horas. Sirius no ha querido hablar desde que llegaron a casa… O para ser más claros, desde que James los arrastró a ambos de vuelta a casa.

Sirius tampoco a querido moverse del sillón. Lleva horas sentado, dándole la espalda a James, y sólo abandona su lugar para ir por la siguiente botella de alcohol dejando caer pesadamente los pies con cada paso que da. 

Sirius inclina el vaso sobre su boca para vaciar hasta la última gota de licor. A ciegas, estira su mano para alcanzar la botella medio vacía que yace en el piso (la tercera de la noche que está a punto de vaciar) cuando ésta desaparece.

Aquello logra que Sirius se ponga de pie. Su mirada es tan dura que hace que James se retuerza por dentro.

-Has bebido suficiente – James trata de decirlo con la mayor firmeza posible mientras guarda su varita.

-No tienes el jodido derecho… - Sirius lo dice con un tono que sugiere que esta a punto de golpearlo. O hechizarlo. O ambos.

James recupera la compostura antes de ceder al estremecimiento que le provoca el tono de Sirius. Sin embargo, Sirius no se acerca a él como esperaba, sino que gira bruscamente sobre sus talones y se aleja en la otra dirección; hacia la puerta de entrada.

-¡Hey! ¿A dónde vas?

-Afuera – Es todo lo que responde Sirius mientras toma su abrigo y agarra sus llaves.

-¿Tienes la menor idea de qué maldita hora es? – Pero Sirius se va sin responder aquello.

James ni siquiera se molesta en tratar de ir tras él o llamarlo con el espejo. _No es mi problema,_ se repite constantemente. _No es mi maldito problema._

Maldice a Sirius. Maldice a Regulus. Maldice a todo ser viviente que respira en Inglaterra, incluido él mismo. Sin pensarlo, alcanza el vaso de Sirius que ahora está volcado en el suelo y se sirve un trago.

El alcohol le quema la garganta y lo paraliza por unos momentos. Sin embargo, los nervios lo invaden en cuestión de minutos como señal de advertencia de que algo va a pasar. Sigue tomando hasta que el sueño empieza a vencerlo y se acuesta en el suelo hasta que todo se oscurece a su alrededor y ya no puede sentir esos nervios.

\--.-.-.-.-..-.

James despierta con el sonido atronador de la puerta abriéndose.

Por un segundo, se niega a abrir los ojos porque no quiere ver a Sirius aún. Cualquiera que sea el estado en el que se encuentre, James sabe que no es agradable. Intenta ignorar los pasos pesados y desequilibrados que suena por la sala.

No es hasta que un ruido estridente suena en la cocina que James despierta por completo. Se pone de pie con mucho esfuerzo gracias a la resaca que está comenzando a surtir efecto en su cuerpo. Con una mano aferrada siempre a la pared, James llega hasta la cocina y encuentra a Sirius sobre sus manos y rodillas en el suelo, vomitando en silencio. Hay fragmentos de vidrio y restos de alcohol sobre los azulejos.

Puede notar las manos de Sirius temblar y resbalar ante el suelo mojado; tiene la cabeza inclinada por completo y su cuerpo está sacudiéndose violentamente mientras expulsa líquido transparente de su boca. James se queda en shock por un momento ante esa imagen, pero lentamente puede sentir como el shock deja paso a un extraño y desagradable odio. Simplemente ve todo rojo.

Su mente repasa todas las opciones que puede hacerle a Sirius, quién luce lo más inútil, lo más vulnerable que James lo ha visto jamás. Podría escupirle, maldecirlo hasta que le duela la garganta, empujarlo contra la pared una y otra vez hasta que recupere el sentido; son tantas opciones que no sabe por cuál comenzar.

Quiere patear a Sirius hasta que sus extremidades se rindan y este tendido sobre su estómago, sin fuerza, y ahogándose sobre su maldito vomito.

Pero las arcadas y los sonidos que Sirius hace lo están afectando.

 _No me merezco esto, joder,_ James se enfurece consigo mismo mientras limpia todo con un angustiado movimiento de varita.

Se dirige hacia Sirius con pasos furiosos y tira violentamente de la parte trasera del sucio cuello de la camisa de Sirius, obligándolo a verlo a los ojos.

_Por las bolas de Merlín_. Sus ojos. Los ojos de Sirius.

James suelta su agarre de inmediato en cuanto cruza su mirada con la de Sirius. Tropieza hacia atrás con las rodillas cediendo y haciéndolo caer. Y James trata de recuperar el aliento ante esa visión.

_¿Quién es él?_

James suelta un sollozo y un grito ahogado.

_No lo conozco. Este no es Sirius._

El extraño se pone de pie, con los hombros encorvados y con sus ojos posados en James. Aquellos ojos, que ha visto por años, son ahora el par de ojos más horribles que jamás ha visto. Oscuros, terribles y depredadores. Con rayas rojas que se entrecruzan en lo blanco de los ojos.

La piel de Sirius también se ve diferente. Esta pálida y parece a punto de desmoronarse como un pergamino viejo. Sus labios se abren en una mueca de confusión.

-¿Sirius?

James no quiere hacerlo. No quiere retroceder. Bueno, sí quiere hacerlo, pero sabe que tiene que ocuparse de él. Cuidarlo, sea quién sea en ese momento, pase lo que pase, tiene que asegurarse…

Su talón roza contra el umbral de la puerta de la cocina contra su voluntad. Está retrocediendo inconscientemente y sigue poniendo más y más espacio entre él y la pesadilla que tiene enfrente.

_Esto no está pasando, no puede estar pasando, no, no, no…_

Su palma sudorosa se dirige a su bolsillo y entonces lo recuerda. Su varita.

- _Desmaius –_ su voz es apenas un murmuro.

Nunca había estado tan estúpidamente asustado como en ese momento.

\--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¿Hola?

-Soy y-yo…

-¿Jamie, cariño? ¿Qué pasa?

-Sirius… Es Sirius… Él…

-Querido, voy para allá.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Todo en su interior se siente roto. No puede sentir nada, ni siquiera el calor de la chimenea cuando su madre la enciende; ni siquiera la mano sobre su hombro que trata de tranquilizarlo.

-No te preocupes. Estará bien.

Pero Sirius no parece estar bien. Se ve más pálido que nunca y sus respiraciones son muy lentas. También está sudando mucho, lo puede notar en sus sienes empapadas, y James le sugiere más de una vez a su madre que deberían apagar el fuego.

-No es por el calor, Jamie, él necesita el calor.

La señora Potter limpia el rostro de Sirius con un paño caliente, parece que sabe lo que esta haciendo. Como si fuera una fiebre común. Como si Sirius no pareciera estar a punto de _morir._

-¿Qué tiene? – James trata de que su voz no transmita la desesperación que siente.

-De acuerdo con lo que me describiste, debe ser una de esas sustancias muggles. Nada de que preocuparse. Sólo debemos asegurarnos de que no la vuelva a tocar.

James no puede controlarse, simplemente comienza a sollozar y pierde el control. Lanza todas las maldiciones que cruzan su mente hacia el inmóvil cuerpo de Sirius, sin importarle la presencia de su madre. Patea y da puñetazos a todo el mueble que tiene al alcance.

_Despierta de una puta vez, jodido imbécil, repugnante psicópata._

En su mente sedienta de sangre imagina que está golpeándolo contra la pared.

-James, por favor. – Su madre suspira exasperada ante la actitud de su hijo.

Pero aquello sólo logra que James grite con mayor fuerza.

_Despierta y enfréntame, idiota, te haré pedir una puta disculpa._

La imagen en su mente adquiere colores más intensos y vívidos a medida que su vista se nubla por llanto agresivo que lo invade en ese momento.

_Te haré rogar por perdón._

Y con esa última frase, Sirius despierta.

A pesar del asco, el miedo y el abrumador odio, James se toma unos momentos para examinar sus ojos. Todavía están completamente rojos. Pero esta vez puede decir que es por el cansancio, no es como la mirada que vio la noche anterior. Esos ojos rojos depredadores, sacados de una película de terror.

James deja salir un solo ruido de enojo, odio y alivio mezclados. Rápidamente corre al piso superior.

-¿Huh? ¿Señora Potter? ¿Qué está pasando? James… -La voz de Sirius es ronca, como si fuera él quien hubiera pasado la última hora gritando.

-Calla, querido. Ya estás bien. Sólo relájate. 

-¿Dónde está J…?

-James está bien, querido. Está aquí. Está pasando por un pequeño shock… Si te soy honesta, también yo… Nos alegra mucho que estés bien, Sirius.

-James…

James llega tambaleándose a su habitación, controlando desesperadamente todas las emociones en su interior hasta que puede lanzar un hechizo _Muffliato_. Y entonces lo saca todo de sus entrañas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.—

-Déjalo solo, Sirius – La voz de la señora Potter suena inusualmente severa.

Los golpes a la puerta se detienen.

-Pero necesito…

-Lo que sea que vayas a decirle, puede esperar.

James escucha distraídamente la conversación ahogada al otro lado de la puerta. Sigue acostado sobre el suelo de la habitación. Siente su cara pegajosa y asquerosa por el sudor y las malditas lágrimas que no dejan de salir.

La alfombra de la habitación le pica la piel, no recuerda cuándo fue la última vez que la limpiaron; o la última vez que limpiaron la habitación en general. Un enorme nudo se le forma en la garganta y le arde cada vez que pasa saliva.

-Saldrá cuando esté listo.

Incluso después de que se ha formado un silencio del otro lado de la puerta, James puede sentir la presencia de Sirius aún afuera de la habitación. Siente un ligero calor, que no es físico, sino que es como un hormigueo dentro de él, debajo de la piel. Y es esa sensación por la que James sabe que Sirius está vivo, respirando y luchando contra el remordimiento muy cerca de él.

Apunta su varita hacia la puerta, haciendo que la cerradura se abra con un clic.

-James, ¿puedo pasar?

Pero James no responde.

-Voy a entrar, ¿de acuerdo?

La puerta se abre.

En efecto, Sirius está vivito y coleando. Y es la imagen misma del remordimiento hecho persona.

Sus ojos vuelven a tener el tono plateado claro, ahora llenos de culpa y disculpas. Todo el cansancio que James siente se esfuma en el aire y una vez más se llena de furia y necesidad de lastimar.

De repente, se pone de pie, acercándose a Sirius. Y cuando se encuentra a una buena distancia de su cuerpo, le da un golpe en el hombro a Sirius. Éste solo suelta un suspiro sorprendido, no reacciona de ninguna otra manera. Y James lo golpea de nuevo. Y de nuevo; en su mandíbula, en el estómago, en cualquier parte de su cuerpo que alcanza.

Sirius ni siquiera se queja. No hay gritos de sorpresa ni de dolor. Solo gruñidos ocasionales. Sólo se queda parado frente a James, en una invitación en que continúe.

-Vamos – murmura, golpe tras golpe – Vamos, James, más. Me merezco más.

De repente, James es arrojado hacia atrás. Siente el golpe de su espalda con la pared opuesta de la habitación, y el dolor lo ciega momentáneamente. Le toma un segundo recuperar la visión y notar la figura esbelta de su madre en el umbral, irradiando una decepción que nunca ha visto en diecinueve años.

-Es suficiente – Parece que quiere decir algo más, pero su madre se queda callada, frunce los labios y se da la vuelta para regresar por el pasillo.

James siente que su cuerpo empieza a tiritar. Sus labios tiemblan y, antes de que pueda detenerlo, está llorando de nuevo.

Una mano insegura toca su brazo y, cuando James no reacciona en absoluto ante el tacto, se desliza hacia su espalda para jalarlo más cerca. James lucha unos segundos por contenerse antes de desmoronarse por completo y caer en los brazos de Sirius. Su cuerpo se sacude violentamente a causa del llanto y respira en silencio el olor más adictivo y complicado del mundo que pertenece a Sirius; sabe que no podría vivir sin ese olor cerca de él.

Sirius pasa una mano por su cabello, susurrando con voz temblorosa.

-James, lo siento, lo siento, no sabía que estaba haciendo…

-No me hagas esto… Simplemente no lo putas hagas…

-Lo sé, James, lo sé… Nunca…

-Júramelo.

-Lo juro, James, no volverá a pasar nunca. _Te lo juro._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sin embargo, esta vez, James siente que Sirius finalmente ha ido demasiado lejos.

_Una aguja,_ le había explicado Sirius. _Lo llaman jeringa. Había visto a muchos muggles hacerlo cuándo solía ir a Londres antes de ir a Hogwarts._

_Pero, ¿por qué lo hiciste?,_ James necesitaba saberlo todo. Cada detalle.

_Porque…_ La expresión en la cara de Sirius era conflictiva. Como si estuviera teniendo una lucha interna. _Se siente… bien. Te hace olvidar las cosas malas por un período corto de tiempo. Es estúpido, claro,_ agregó rápidamente al ver la mirada cautelosa de James. _Sabes que no volveré a tocar eso de nuevo._

Y, sin embargo, ¿por qué a James le cuesta tanto creerle? James siempre le cree a Sirius. Cree en él ciegamente. Sirius podría decirle cualquier cosa jodida y tonta que se le ocurriera y James le creería sin chistar. O al menos eso solía pasar.

Entonces, ¿por qué es tan diferente esta noche? Esta vez parece que hay una clase de espacio entre su mente y la de Sirius; uno que rara vez ha estado allí. Y es que James no puede _entender_ a Sirius, ese es el problema.

No entiende por qué Sirius sintió la necesidad de tomar “algunas pruebas inofensivas” para lidiar con “La Revelación de Regulus” cuando podía simplemente correr a los brazos más que acogedores de James, llorar y sacarlo todo como una persona normal. ¿O es que, a estas alturas, no confía del todo en James? Porque si ese fuera el caso, significa que James ha tenido la idea equivocada de su relación todo este tiempo. Si no pueden confiar el uno en el otro por completo, ¿por qué están juntos? ¿Para qué son mejores amigos, siquiera?

Y, de todos modos, ¿algunas pruebas inofensivas? ¿Acaso Sirius estaba bromeando? Sirius no había visto como, mientras él estaba en su pequeño coma, James lloraba mientras lo agitaba y gritaba su nombre una y otra vez cuando no volvió en sí después de haberle lanzado un hechizo reanimador que no funcionó. No estaba allí cuando James corrió a la chimenea, limpiándose las lágrimas de pánico del rostro mientras batallaba para explicarle la situación a su madre. Sólo recordar todo eso lo llena de angustia y un miedo sobrecogedor que no deja de hacer que se tambaleen sus piernas y quiera llorar de nuevo.

Sirius ve todo eso en la cara de James.

-Mira, no espero que me perdones enseguida.

-Bien, porque no va a pasar.

Sirius asiente y suspira.

-Yo solo... Pero voy… Te lo compensaré, ¿vale? Lo prometo, James… Te lo prometo.

-¿Cómo? – pregunta James incrédulo.

-Yo… Todavía no lo sé – Sirius se relame los labios – Para empezar, puedo preparar la cena todas las noches por las próximas dos semanas, ¿vale? Ya sabes, distraer mi mente de pensamientos peligrosos. Entonces, dime, ¿qué se te antoja para esta noche?

De alguna manera, James tiene el presentimiento de que la cena no va a arreglar nada.

-No tengo hambre – murmura. Y de verdad no la tiene. Comer es lo último que atraviesa su mente – Iré a acostarme.

-Está… Está bien – Dice Sirius con la decepción impresa en su rostro – Dormiré en el sofá esta noche, ¿vale? Si tú… quiero decir, si quieres un poco de espacio…

-Como sea, no me importa.

-.-.-.-.-.-

James simplemente no puede dormir. Entra y sale de su sueño tantas veces que es casi mediodía cuando por fin se levanta de la cama. Todavía se siente tan cansado de todo lo que pasó el día anterior que le toma unos segundos darse cuenta de que el espacio a su lado en la cama está intacto. Sirius sí durmió en el sofá.

Cuando se acerca a la cocina, una voz femenina lo asusta.

-Esto es realmente bueno, Sirius.

Escucha una risita. -Me lo dicen mucho, pero gracias.

-Quiero decir, realmente delicioso.

-¿Mamá? ¿Por qué sigues aquí? – Pregunta James, ignorando por completo el “Buenos días, Jamie” de Sirius.

La señora Potter chasquea la lengua y se da la vuelta para mirarlo de forma desafiante.

-¿Por qué? ¿Es tan malo tener a tu propia madre en tu casa? – Toma otro bocado gigante de los huevos revueltos de Sirius – Sirius me dejó usar la habitación de invitados anoche.

James nota como le sonríe a Sirius, quién le devuelve la sonrisa cortésmente.

-Wow, de verdad… - James se desordena el cabello distraídamente – Se supone que yo soy tu hijo.

Su madre abre la boca para responder, pero Sirius se le adelanta.

-Jamie, te he preparado algunos huevos para ti – Dice cautelosamente.

-No quiero tus malditos huevos.

-James…

-Está bien – responde rápidamente Sirius. Suena un poco desconsolado. – Los dejaré en la nevera por si tienes ganas más tarde.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Contrólate.

La señora Potter se dirige a James tan pronto como Sirius se va a “una reunión”. Como si James nunca fuera invitado a algo a dónde fuera Sirius siempre.

-Wow, mamá, ¿crees que esto es justo? ¿Perdonas a Sirius por tomar esas… drogas o como sea que lo llamen… y no me perdonarás por estar molesto con él?

-Sirius se disculpó, cariño. Nunca te tomé por la clase de persona que no puede perdonar. No recuerdo haberte criado así.

James quiere replicar aquello, pero su madre lo interrumpe y alza la voz:

-Incluso peleaste _físicamente_ con él. Traté de curarle todos los moretones esta mañana, pero él apartaba mi varita y decía: _Me lo merezco, Señora Potter, me los merezco todos como un recordatorio de lo que hice._ – Ella estaba al borde de las lágrimas – Me sorprendió ver tantos moretones en sus brazos y solo Dios sabe cuántos tiene escondidos debajo de su camina. Entonces, dime, James Potter. ¿Por qué exactamente no puedes perdonarlo?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡Sirius, querido!

Para cuando Sirius regresa a casa, la madre de James aún no se ha ido. Y se vuelve cada vez más difícil ignorar su constante regaño. Tanto que James no tuvo más remedio que comer los huevos revueltos de Sirius sólo para distraerse y, después de todo, eso funcionaba para apartarse de su madre un rato. Incluso Snape lo admitiría.

-Hola – responde Sirius alegremente.

James nota el momento en que su mirada se dirige hacia él y la forma en que se decepciona cuando ve la expresión dura en el rostro de James que no se ha ido desde la noche anterior.

Sin embargo, Sirius vuelve a sonreír de inmediato – Encontré las mejores alcachofas del mercado, Sra. Potter, serán un excelente ingrediente para la pizza. Sólo si le gusta, claro…

-Por supuesto, por supuesto que me encantaría eso, Sirius – La señora Potter asiente con entusiasmo y Sirius ríe.

James podría desaparecer en ese instante y ninguno de los dos lo notaría.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La pizza de alcachofas resulta bastante bien. Okay, quizá más que bien. Y por eso James siente que caminar hasta Sirius, después de que su madre se ha ido a la habitación, no es mala idea. Se para frente a Sirius, que está recostado en el sofá, y pone sus manos sobre sus caderas.

Sirius levanta la vista de El Profeta que ha estado leyendo. Su tono es cauteloso cuando habla.

-¿James?

-Quítate la camisa.

Sirius levanta las cejas.

-No para eso, pervertido.

Aún confundido, Sirius lo hace.

Y sí, los moretones son realmente malos: la señora Potter no había exagerado. Puntos negros aquí y allá, uno bastante grande se está formando en el centro izquierdo de su pecho y parece ennegrecerse y crecer a cada segundo que pasa.

Sin decir otra palabra, James comienza a curarlos con su varita. Empieza con el grande de su pecho primero y continúa con los que lo rodean. Después de unos minutos, todo el torso de Sirius queda libre de aquellos puntos morados y se ve tan impecable como siempre… sin contar aquellas marcas apenas visibles de su infancia, claro.

Cuando levanta la vista, encuentra a Sirius mirándolo.

-No tenías que…

-Maldita sea, ya sé que no tenía que hacerlo. No querías que lo hiciera, ¿no? Quiero decir, podrías haberlos curado tu mismo sí hubieras querido – La boca de James simplemente escupe las palabras. Brotan de él incontrolablemente, como si él mundo se fuera acabar si para de hablar. Como veneno. – Pero no, como el maldito maníaco que quiere atención, querías que estuvieran allí, en exhibición para tener incluso a mi madre de maldito tu lado…

-¡¿Perdón?!

-Pero mi mamá siempre será mi mamá, Sirius. Ella no será la tuya sin importar cuantas jodidas heridas tengas para mostrarle y comprar su simpatía. Así que mejor…

-¡No estaba _comprando_ su simpatía! – responde Sirius, nervioso. - ¿Qué tiene que ver tu mamá con mis moretones?

-Sólo… No importa. – James se golpea la frente con la palma de su mano, poniéndose de pie para irse.

-Bueno, James – Sirius empieza a levantar la voz – Sólo para que estés enterado, ya no estoy contigo en la misión; continuarás con Lily Evans a partir de mañana. Yo tendré una misión diferente.

James gira sobre sus talones para mirarlo. La mandíbula de Sirius está tensa, la confusión y desconcierto de hace unos minutos ha sido reemplazada por una plácida indiferencia.

James se queda boquiabierto -¿Tú qué? Exactamente, ¿quién decide eso?

-Dumbledore. Hablé con él hoy.

-Pero, ¿por qué?

-Porque, obviamente, no tendré la cabeza despejada cuando estoy siguiendo a mi propio hermano. Y además… - La voz de Sirius se apaga.

-¿Qué?

-No lo sé. Es sólo que… - Sirius deja caer los hombros, se sienta y cubre su cara con El Profeta que estaba leyendo - ¿No crees que ambos podríamos beneficiarnos si tenemos un poco de espacio? No espacio, _per se_ , pero…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Tanto tiempo sin verte – James saluda a Lily cuando la encuentra en una parte lúgubre de Londres.

-James Potter – Lily sonríe y se pone de puntitas para darle un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

El James de quinto año se habría muerto por recibir un beso así. Pero ahora, sólo siente un pequeño sonrojo en su rostro.

-¿Feliz de verme, eh? – James sonríe.

Le sorprende que Lily sólo se limita a sonreír más. Le extiende su brazo para que ella lo tome, mientras trata de evocar la imagen más clara que puede del Callejón Knockturn.

Sin embargo, la imagen en su cabeza se nubla ligeramente cuando siente unos dedos delgados y fríos de una mujer se cierran más cerca de su muñeca de lo que esperaba. Tan cerca que si James girará su muñeca hacia el otro lado, sus palmas se deslizarían juntas. Y estarían tomados de la mano, prácticamente.

Aquel pensamiento hace que le cueste un poco más de lo habitual desaparecerse. 

-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Sirius? ¿Cómo estuvo tu misión?

-Oh, ¿así que ya me hablas de nuevo?

-Bien. Quédate con tu actitud.

Sirius gruñe. Y desde el ángulo dónde está James, parece que está tratando de alcanzar la ginebra que está en el estante superior.

-No bebas.

-Oh, Prongs, no soy un puto alcohólico.

-Actúas como uno.

-Estaba buscando esto, ciervo obsesivo. – Sirius dice irritado mientras agita una lata de gaseosa de dieta, como si tratará de sacar a James de algún tipo de ensueño. Es el turno de James para gruñir.

-¿Sería demasiado atrevido de mi parte preguntarte qué te gustaría de cenar? – El tono de Sirius sugiere que preferiría follarse a su propio hermano antes de ser un elfo doméstico para James en ese momento.

-Ya cené- responde James secamente mientras sube las escaleras – _Con Lily_ – agrega.

-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Si no fuera por las sábanas arrugadas y la almohada abollada a su lado, James no podría decir que Sirius está durmiendo en la misma cama.

Cualquier que sea su nueva e importante _misión,_ está consumiendo todo el tiempo de Sirius como su madre consume los huevos revueltos de Sirius. 

Se va a la cama quién sabe cuantas horas más tarde después de James y, para cuándo éste despierta, ya no está a su lado. Muchas noches, James ni siquiera puede permanecer despierto esperándolo y termina regresando a la cama antes de que Sirius llegue. Y no es que quiera hablar con Sirius, ni siquiera quiere mirarlo por más de dos segundos, sólo quiere asegurarse de que no va a beber hasta morir ni hacer algo estúpido como volver a buscar esas drogas muggles de nuevo.

-.-.-.-.-.-

La única persona que parece preocuparse por él en estos días es, curiosamente, la menos esperada de todas. No es Sirius, puesto que James no lo ve la mayor parte del tiempo a pesar de que viven bajo el mismo techo. No es su madre, aquello quedó bastante claro la última vez que lo visitó.

Tampoco son Remus ni Peter… ni siquiera puede recordar la fecha exacta en que los vio por última vez. Están demasiado ocupados con sus propias misiones (Sí, incluso a Peter se le asignó una misión hace un tiempo) y, diablos, James también está ocupado con su misión.

Por mucho que esté preocupado por Remus y la inminente luna llena que se acerca, sabe que no podrá acompañarlo porque tiene que estar en su misión con Lily ese día y el siguiente.

Entonces no son Sirius, Remus, Peter ni su madre. Lo que deja a Lily Evans como la persona que más se preocupa por él en ese momento.

La sonrisa que hace sonrojar las mejillas de la chica desencaja tanto con el entorno sombrío y sospechoso que los rodea que James se queda mirándola hipnotizado por unos segundos antes de darse cuenta de que le está haciendo una pregunta.

-Oh, sí, bueno, en realidad no. No nos vemos mucho estos días.

-Oh – Lily hace un puchero gracioso - ¿Y eso por qué?

-Bueno, por un lado, tenemos misiones diferentes. No sé cuál es su maldito trabajo, pero regresa a casa bastante tarde la mayoría de los días y sale de casa antes del amanecer. Más o menos.

-Pero, ¿por qué?

-¿Huh? ¿Qué quieres decir con “por qué”? Te lo acabo de decir, Lils: no sé qué es lo que está haciendo.

Las pestañas de Lily se agitan cuando él usa el diminutivo de su nombre. James siente que ella se acerca más a él debajo de la capa. 

-Lo sé – susurra la pelirroja – A eso me refería. ¿Cómo es que no sabes cuál es su misión? ¿Acaso no se cuentan literalmente todo?

-Oh, sí. Si lo hacemos. Es solo que… Probablemente sea algo confidencial. - No es que la confidencialidad se haya interpuesto alguna vez entre ellos, pero no piensa decirle eso a Lily.

Aunque probablemente ella de todos modos entendió el punto, porque sólo responde con un “oh”.

Un mortífago aparece a la vuelta de la esquina en el mejor momento.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Finalmente llega la noche en que James aún está despierto en el momento en que Sirius se mete a la cama con él. Esa noche había estado tan exhausto que se saltó la cena y se fue directamente a la cama. Y ahora, cuando abre sus ojos en medio de la noche, su estómago no se calla y se está esforzando por volver a dormir, pero es en vano.

\- ¿Sirius?

\- ¿James? ¿Estás despierto?

-Mmm.

Su estómago responde por él.

Sirius se ríe. Merlín, ¿cómo en el mundo mágico James no ha extrañado esa risa? Inmediatamente, ese dulce sonido hace a James sentirse más ligero y, antes de darse cuenta, se está riendo sin control.

\- ¡¿James?!

James se gira e intenta ahogar su risa en el pecho de Sirius, pegándose a su camisa. Huele a Sirius y da largas respiraciones para poder olerlo.

\- ¿Si? ¿Puedes traerme un poco de comida? – murmura después de un momento.

Sirius asiente con un murmuro. James se da cuenta que es la primera vez en semanas que no lo llama “Sirius”. Aunque “Si” es sólo es el diminutivo de su nombre, pero se siente diferente, más cariñoso.

Sirius envuelve sus brazos alrededor de él, acercándolo más haciendo que la cara de James quede junto a su suave y cálido cuello. Sirius presiona su nariz contra el cabello de James y respira profundamente. Y James se da cuenta de cuanto había extrañado esto.

-Vuelve a dormir – murmura Sirius contra su cabeza – Mañana desayunare contigo; tengo la mañana libre.

\- ¿De verdad?

-Mm.

-Diablos. Yo no.

-Está bien.

James piensa que Sirius se ha dormido, pero cuando su estómago vuelve a gruñir, Sirius deja salir un resoplido.

-Tengo hambre, Padfoot.

Sirius vuelve a reír y desliza su mano hasta el estómago de James sobre su pijama. Y con sólo ese gesto, el hambre parece desaparecer.

-.-.-.-.-.-

La alarma suena y aquello usualmente le molesta. Pero esta vez no suena ni la mitad de molesto una vez que abre los ojos y ve a Sirius bostezando a su lado.

James rueda hacia él, sujetando su pijama y evitando que se levante. La alarma deja de sonar unos segundos después y puede sentir que sus ojos se vuelven a cerrar.

-Y yo pensé que querías darte prisa y comer.

Joder, cómo había extrañado esto.

James vuelve a abrir los ojos y ve a Sirius devolviéndole la mirada, con grandes ojeras debajo de sus brillantes ojos grises.

-Vuelve a dormir – dice James, arrugando el ceño.

-¿Qué? No, no – Sirius niega con la cabeza y se zafa del abrazo de James, levantándose para buscar su ropa. Y empieza a murmurar mientras lo hace – Tenemos huevos… Pero Merlín mismo sabe que ahora estamos cansados y hartos de los huevos revueltos. Podría tratar de hacer un omelette… ponerle algunas espinacas y… ¡claro! Te encantan esas salchichas, podía ponerle también… Joder, tal vez sólo quieras panqueques de vez en cuando. ¿Quieres eso, Jamie?

James se sienta contra la cabecera de la cama y se rasca la cabeza, tratando de concentrarse en el parloteo de Sirius.

-¿Jamie? – repite Sirius, dirigiéndole una sonrisa.

-¿Huh?

-¿Quiere panqueques?

Panqueques. Los panqueques de Sirius. James puede olerlos ahora mismo tan sólo de imaginarlos.

-Uh huh, claro. Seguro.

James se sienta en la mesa mientras observa a Sirius preparar el desayuno. Ya está completamente despierto y vuelve a su modo parlanchín que había abandonado los últimos días.

-¿Por qué le pones tanta leche a la mezcla, Pads? ¿No se pondrá demasiado líquido? Me gusta que los panqueques queden un poco más duros y crujientes, no tan suaves, ¿sabes a qué me refiero? Por cierto, ¿sabías que a _Lils_ le encantan los panqueques, Si? ¡No lo sabía hasta que hace unos días sugirió que fuéramos a un lugar de panqueques a cenar! Y como si aquello no fuera totalmente absurdo…

-¿Qué?

-Raro, ¿cierto?, si alguien está obsesionado con los panqueques definitivamente es Lils.

_-¿Lils?_

-Lily. Me refería a Lily.

Sirius termina de verter la mezcla en el sartén y éste chisporrotea un poco. Sirius mira sobre su hombro y le dirige una mirada extraña a James.

James se limita a sonreír, un poco confundido, hasta que el chisporroteo se hace más fuerte.

-Padfoot, sé que tú eres el experto aquí, pero… ¿es normal que el sartén haga eso? ¿No deberías darle la vuelta o algo?


	6. Antagonismo

Al principio, ir a las misiones con Lily había resultado un poco solitario. Claro, Lily es asombrosa: es dulce, encantadora y todo lo que James podría pedir de un compañero que no fuera Sirius. Pero, en este punto, James esta convencido de que Lily está desarrollando un pequeño enamoramiento hacia él. Algo que habría significado el mundo entero para él hace algunos años. Pero ahora está sorprendido de no encontrar aquello remotamente emocionante ni divertido, sino muy inconveniente, para ser honesto.

El hecho de que le guste a Lily significa que debe tratarla con más delicadeza, siendo un caballero. Y aquella dulzura de Lily hacia él solo logra recordarle a la persona que preferiría que lo tratará de esa manera.

 _Todo esto es culpa de Sirius_ , y aquel pensamiento no es nada nuevo en su cabeza. Y la respuesta inmediata de su cabeza es _“No pienses de esa manera, Lily no te ha hecho nada malo”._ Cada vez que responde la sonrisa de Lily con una brillante y hermosa sonrisa suya siente una pequeña repulsión involuntaria. Su perfume es demasiado floral, su voz es demasiado aguda y su risa es solo _demasiado._

Y quizá esa es la razón por la que aquella noche tiene que ir a enfrentar a Sirius después de semanas, _joder, después de más de un mes_ conviviendo con Lily en sus misiones.

-Entonces, ¿qué está pasando contigo?

Por supuesto que no va a hablar sobre Lily. Va a hacer que la conversación sea sobre Sirius. Prefiere que Bellatrix Black lo tome como rehén antes que confesarle a Sirius que no está disfrutando la atracción de Lily hacia él, cuándo solía decir que su propósito de vida era conseguir la atención de la pelirroja.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

Sirius está cambiándose al pijama y su voz sale amortiguada por la gruesa capa de lana. No han tenido sexo en mucho tiempo. James quiere, pero por el momento, se resiste a caer en la tentación. Claro que tiene sus momentos de desahogo sexual como cuando se toca entre las sábanas de la cama cuándo despierta sin Sirius a su lado o en las duchas frías matutinas que ahora toma solo, pero no fuerza nada entre los dos cuando todo parece tan frágil.

James vuelve a hablar – Me refiero a _tu misión._ No me has dicho que es lo que estás haciendo, por qué te vas tan temprano en las mañanas y vuelves tan tarde a casa en las noches…

-Hey, hoy llegué bastante temprano a casa, ¿no?

-¡Ese no es el punto, joder!

-Entonces, ¿cuál es?

- _Sabes_ de que hablando. _Lo sabes._

James se levanta de la cama para sentarse, pasándose los dedos por el cabello en un gesto angustiado.

Sirius no ha respondido aún. Tiene ya puesta el pijama y luce exhausto. Sus ojos incluso parecen suplicar: _James, no ahora, estoy cansado._

Pero aquello le importa poco a James. Menos cuando ha esperado pacientemente durante todo ese tiempo, preocupado hasta el cansancio durante tanto tiempo.

-¿Sabes cuánto tiempo he esperado para que seas tú quien me hable de esto primero? ¿Sabes cómo jodidamente frustrado y preocupado estoy por ti y todo este secretismo con tu misión? Sabes cómo… Sabes que yo…

Mierda. Había planeado por tanto tiempo esta conversación durante todo el día. Y llorar no estaba en el plan.

-James, de verdad lo siento mucho, pero ¿podemos hablar de esto…?

-Ahora. ¡Hablemos de esto ahora, Sirius! Merlín sabe que la próxima vez que te encuentre despierto o en casa será cuando el infierno se congele.

Pero Sirius parece decidido también.

-No necesito que metas tu nariz en mis asuntos, James, realmente no lo necesito. Solo te molestaría y…

James se sienta sobre sus rodillas.

-¿Molestarme? ¡¿Molestarme?! La puta madre, ¡¿crees que eso me importa?! – James grita y la lámpara parpadea peligrosamente a causa de su magia involuntaria - ¿Qué quieres decir exactamente con molestarme, Sirius? Porque eso es justo lo que quiero. Quiero que me molestes, quiero saber qué has estado haciendo el último mes, durante semanas, quiero asegurarme de que estás… necesito saber…

James es interrumpido por los repentinos recuerdos de sus últimas pesadillas, tan recurrentes y vividas que hace que su corazón se retuerza: Sirius herido, Sirius capturado, Sirius secuestrado… Sirius muerto… Cartas frías y formales traídas por búhos desconocidos, sanadores de San Mungo con malas noticias…

-¿James? - Sirius se sienta en la cama y mira la cara de James con cautela.

James se rasca de nuevo la cabeza, haciendo que algunos mechones del cabello le caigan sobre los ojos y los sacude con furia.

-Joder. No importa. Solo dime, ¿quieres? Dímelo.

Y Sirius duda.

-Sirius- James quiere sonar enojado y autoritario, pero su voz suena tan jodidamente temblorosa. – Por favor – Sabe que esta rogando y sabe que, si no se siente avergonzado por hacerlo, dice demasiado sobre la situación.

Sirius ya no se ve tan cauteloso. Suspira y mira las sábanas mientras sube a la cama.

-Mira. Lamento tener que… hacerte esto… pero no puedo…

-ENTONCES, VETE.

\- ¿Q-qué?

La boca de Sirius se abre de la sorpresa. Parece estar en shock. Sus palabras salen de su boca frágiles y desesperadas.

-No, no puedes hacer esto, James, no puedo…

\- ¿Cuál será? – James presiona – Vamos, _baby,_ puedes decidir que hacer. Te estoy dando…

-Pero…

-… opciones para que decidas. Habla o…

-No me iré, James. ¿Qué estás…?

-Entonces habla, Sirius. Habla conmigo.

James espera.

Y espera y espera.

Lo que realmente espera, en ese punto de la conversación, es que Sirius se arrodille en la cama con el cuerpo tembloroso murmurando las palabras “ _lo siento_ ” y “ _hablaré, solo escucha_ ”. O un Sirius saltando de la cama y gritando “ _No es tan fácil_ ” o “ _no puedo_ ” o alguna mierda así. O quizá espera que Sirius se lance contra él en un abrazo, sollozando, conmocionado y desorientado.

Lo que James no espera es que Sirius realmente se vaya.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Sirius.

Solo por una vez, llama su nombre en voz alta.

-No quise decir eso.

Pero esta vez, no es como las otras veces que han peleado. Donde cualquiera de los dos sería todo “ _Sirius, Sirius, Sirius”_ o _“James, James, James” “Por favor regresa”_ y _“Podemos arreglarlo”._

Esta vez, James dice “no quise decir eso” e inmediatamente se pregunta si en serio no quiso decirlo. O si había una parte de él que, en lugar de seguir intentando y fallando en comunicarse con Sirius, en realidad – _mierda -_ realmente quería que se fuera.

James quita ese pensamiento de su cabeza. Y lo intenta sólo una vez más. Un “Sirius” que no obtiene respuesta y eso es todo.

Es la noche más solitaria y aterradora que ha tenido que soportar hasta ahora. Y su cuerpo tiene tantas ganas de dormir, pero su mente se resiste, temiendo en las maldiciones y las muertes que lo esperan.

-.-.-.-.-.-

\- ¿James?

La voz de Lily es tan dulce como siempre, inocente como la primera brisa del verano. Pero lo único que puede pensar James en ese momento es, por centésima vez, lo diferente que suena a cuando Sirius dice su nombre.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Tú dímelo, ¿pasó algo malo? – Es el duodécimo o decimotercer día consecutivo en que Lily le pregunta eso.

-Nada – Su respuesta usual.

Aunque claro que es obvio que es todo menos “nada”. James no se ha duchado esa mañana y, en consecuencia, sabe que su cabello está más despeinado de lo normal, como loco. No se ha mirado en el espejo en las últimas semanas y todos (pero especialmente Lily) saben como se ve actualmente. Como una representación en carne viva de como se siente el infierno.

-James, sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea, ¿cierto?

En las raras ocasiones en las que James tenía que ocultarle algo a Sirius (sobre todo aquellos dolorosos meses dónde James intentaba desesperadamente ocultar su enamoramiento por él) escuchaba esas mismas palabras de los labios de Sirius. _James, sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea, ¿vale?_ Pero es Lily quién se las dice ahora, y será Lily quién las repita mañana y el día después. Y James se pregunta vagamente si alguna vez será Sirius de nuevo quién se lo diga.

-Sí, lo sé. Gracias, Lils.

El día pasa rápidamente. James se siente mareado cuando se sientan en el bar, aquel que ya acostumbran a visitar todas las noches después de una misión.

\- ¿James? ¿Quieres dar por terminado el día?

-Lo siento, ¿Qué decías?

-Sólo me preguntaba si… Tal vez querías llegar temprano a casa. Pareces cansado, James, te vendría bien ir a dormir.

-Oh, no es nada, Lils. Estoy bien.

Francamente, James necesita aquella distracción. En las últimas semanas, las náuseas y las pesadillas lo paralizan: cada momento que pasa despierto piensa en todas las horribles cosas que pueden pasarle a Sirius, todo lo que puede estarle pasando mientras está con Lily. Y cuando esta dormido, todos esos escenarios cobran más vida. No sabe que odia más, la preocupación constante o el darse por vencido. La sensación de pánico inquebrantable o la de pérdida total.

-James…

\- ¿Mm?

-Si tu quieres…

James no había visto a Lily sonrojarse jamás. Su oración se interrumpe y sus ojos recorren todo el lugar, nerviosos, y James se pregunta qué demonios podría haberla alertado de esa forma después de doce horas de espiar y contener la respiración en las sombras.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – James presiona amablemente.

-Quiero decir… No te lo tomes mal, pero… -Lily mira hacia arriba y presiona los labios antes de continuar hablando - ¿Por qué no te quedas conmigo esta noche?

James está seguro de que ha escuchado mal – Lo siento, ¿qué?

-James – Lily está tartamudeando – No sé que es lo que está sucediendo en tu vida personal en estos días, pero definitivamente no luces feliz. Claramente no estás cuidando de ti mismo y pareces un cachorro perdido o algo así, no lo sé, tal vez te venga bien la compañía, ¿sabes? Quiero decir, sé que tienes a Sirius, pero como dijiste…

-Sirius me dejó. – James la corta bruscamente, que incluso se sorprende a si mismo al decirlo en voz alta. Eso lo hace oficial.

-Oh… yo… ¿qué? – Lily tartamudea más y parpadea rápidamente. Después simplemente murmura - ¿L-lo hizo?

James se limita a asentir.

-Oh, lo siento mucho.

No dice “regresará” ni tampoco “no te preocupes”. Lily Evans no miente y no le da palabras dulces sin sentido, y recuerda que ese es uno de los factores por los que le empezó a gustar en segundo año. Los siguiente cinco minutos, se sientan y beben en silencio. James olvida por completo la invitación de Lily que inicio la conversación. Pero cuando Lily termina su bebida y deja su vaso vuelve a retomar la invitación.

-Entonces, ¿qué dices, James?

\- ¿Qué?

-Ya sabes, ¿te gustaría pasar la noche en mi departamento? Tengo una habitación extra – Agrega con apuro.

-Oh…

Sería agradable. Seguro sería genial. Lily Evans… James apuesta a que todo su departamento huele a su dulce perfume floral. O a lavanda. O a lo que sea. Seguramente está lleno de flores en jarrones y pinturas de paisajes en las paredes. Una cocina organizada, una habitación y sábanas limpias. Sábanas que no huelen a sudor frío y cadáveres imaginarios, a discusiones nocturnas y a Sirius.

James sonríe genuinamente.

-Gracias por la oferta, Lily. Pero… estoy bien. Realmente lo estoy. – _Y amo a Sirius._ James casi deja escapar el comentario.

Lily pasa saliva por su garganta.

-Bien, si tu lo dices – Sonríe insegura.

-En serio, lo estoy. Realmente aprecio tu oferta, Lils. Significa mucho para mi.

Y realmente lo es. La sonrisa de Lily parece casi triste. James se aclara la garganta.

-Dime, ¿quieres ir a casa ya?

-Sí, vale – murmura casi inaudiblemente Lily.

James se siente repentinamente consumido por un enloquecedor sentimiento de culpa. _Es Lils, la encantadora Lily, está sufriendo por ser rechazada por el chico que ella creía necesitaba su ayuda y a quién realmente quería ayudar, que resulta ser el mismo tipo que solía tener un enamoramiento hacia ella en el Colegio. Y ese tipo es James._

¿Qué puede hacer?

Antes de que Lily se levante de su asiento, James se levanta de su asiento y se inclina sobre la mesa. Apenas alcanza a ver las pestañas de Lily revoloteando antes de alcanzar su frente con los labios. Presiona allí un dulce y breve beso para que agradezca la amabilidad eterna que Lily le ha mostrado. Ella huele - ¿o tiene sabor? James no sabe distinguir – a lluvia ligera y un indicio lejano de los invernaderos de Hogwarts.

_Gracias._

Cuando vuelve a su asiento, puede ver la sonrisa de Lily empezar a formarse en sus labios y suspira aliviado. Lily sacude la cabeza un poco y envía mechones de su cabello sobre sus hombros. James siempre pensó que su cabello era realmente encantador.

Justo en ese momento, sin embargo, lo alcanza a ver algo justo sobre la cabeza de Lily. Incluso estando a metros de distancia de la ventana, y con éstas oscurecidas por las gruesas manchas que deja el tiempo, podría distinguir esa figura en cualquier parte y a cualquier distancia. Un perro. Un perro grande, negro y particularmente enojado.

James se levanta de su asiento.

-La puta madre – suspira.

Al notar el repentino cambio de expresión de James, Lily se da la vuelta para mirar detrás de ella.

\- ¡Perrito! Es uno bastante grande para ser un perrito, la verdad – Lily se ríe suavemente, frunciendo el ceño ligeramente y voltea a ver a James de nuevo- Bien, ¿por qué se ve como…? Me está enseñando los dientes, James, ¿por qué parece como si quisiera matarme?

-Él no quiere matarte. Quiere matarme. – deja salir James.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Matarte? – Lily se sobresalta - ¿Él? ¿A qué te refieres con él? ¿Reconoces a ese perro?

James vuelve a la realidad de golpe.

-No – responde después de un rato – Vámonos, ¿vale? Te acompaño a tu casa.

Espera que no suene demasiado terminante o extraño.

 _Amo a Sirius._ Las palabras suenan viejas y distantes en su cabeza, como si fueran parte de un libro que leyó hace mucho, no de su propia vida. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que se las dijo a Sirius en voz alta?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Sirius.

El nombre tiene un sabor extraño en su boca, un poco agrio y remotamente amargo, como el recuerdo de una adicción de la que desesperadamente quiere mantenerse alejado.

-Si…

Casi lo vuelve a llamar por segunda vez y se da cuenta de lo estúpido que es.

“ _Jamie, eres tan estúpido”._ La lejana y feliz voz de Sirius resuena en su cabeza como un villancico a mediados de febrero. Solía ser una de sus frases favoritas, sin duda. _Jamie, eres tan estúpido._

Entonces James se ofendería y Sirius reiría alegremente. Luego una cosa llevaría a la otra y pronto estarían besándose…

James no puede soportarlo. Aprieta sus puños dentro de los bolsillos y sigue su camino hasta la casa. En cuestión de segundos, la amargura habitual vuelve a envolverlo, a la que está tan acostumbrado ahora, y cuando llega a la puerta principal, el espejo ya está en su bolsillo de nuevo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El día siguiente es uno de esos raros dónde tiene tiempo libre o tiene con quién pesarlo. Sin tener en cuenta, claro, la forma nada disimulada en la que Lily insinuaba que debían pasar más tiempo juntos. James se pregunta cómo pasó de ser el chico popular del colegio a alguien sin amigos y completamente solo en cuestión de meses.

-Vaya, ¿coincidencia? No lo creo – Remus le sonríe fríamente mirando a James frente a la puerta.

-¿Qué es coincidencia? – gruñe James.

-Tu… ah… Tu contraparte fue visto en esta misma ubicación – Remus apunta al tapete dónde está parado James – hace dos horas aproximadamente.

-¿Sirius? – James pregunta rápidamente.

-Es correcto. Ahora, ¿vas a entrar? ¿O estás realmente esperando a que te invite a entrar?

Molesto, James se abre paso hasta la sala de estar.

\- ¿Qué quería? – exige saber mientras se deja caer en una silla de la cocina.

Como siempre que se trata de Remus, una taza de té aterriza en la mesa frente a él. Una delgada línea de vapor flota, disolviéndose a unos centímetros de la cara de James. El chico de anteojos mira la taza por un momento. Su amigo se sienta frente a él y comienza a hablar:

-Había una vez un joven bastante angustiado y exhausto parado en el tapete de entrada del departamento de un hombre lobo. El hombre lobo le sonríe cálidamente y confundido le pregunta: “¿A qué debo el…?

-Remus – advierte James. Su mano está temblando contra el anillo de la taza de té.

Remus lo ignora.

-¿… el placer? El educado hombre lobo espera respuesta. Sin embargo, el hombre no dice nada y el hombre lobo comienza a preguntarse si ya ha perdido la capacidad de comunicarse. Lo único que el hombre hace antes de desaparecer es colocar – sin decir nada, debo agregar – un perturbador fragmento de vidrio en la mano del aturdido hombre lobo.

-Remus, basta ya. – James casi grita.

El hombre lobo le sonríe. Pero hay algo raro en su sonrisa y James se da cuenta.

-Espera, ¿dijiste fragmento de vidrio?

La sonrisa de Remus se ensancha. Es una sonrisa notoriamente sarcástica y está volviendo loco a James.

-De hecho, sí lo dije – Dice Remus con calma y saca de su bolsillo el espejo de Sirius.

James siente como su interior se retuerce.

-Dámelo ahora mismo – gruñe.

-No – responde Remus, haciendo girar el irregular cristal entre sus dedos.

-¡Dámelo!

Remus suspira – No, James. Primero que nada, ustedes me deben al menos una expli…

James no lo deja terminar. Salta sobre la mesa y queda con su estómago sobre ella, balanceándose sobre su cintura para tomar el espejo de las manos de Remus. Ambas tazas se estrellan contra el piso, dejando pedazos de porcelana en todos lados.

Remus es, por supuesto, demasiado rápido. El espejo desaparece en el bolsillo de Lupin de nuevo y desarma a James. Potter lo fulmina con la mirada mientras ve como su varita se une al espejo.

-Dámelo. ¡No es tuyo!

-Tampoco es tuyo.

-Mi varita. Es mi varita.

-No estabas hablando de tu varita y lo sabes.

-¡Jódete! – replica James, en una señal clara de derrota.

De repente, se levanta y se dirige a la cocina. No se esfuerza en no tambalearse cuando un pedazo de porcelana se clava en la planta de su zapato.

-¡Prongs! ¿A dónde mierda vas? ¡Limpia este desastre! – Grita Remus.

James lo ignora y comienza a abrir los gabinetes superiores de la cocina, exponiendo uno por uno el contenido de todos. Escaneándolos con una determinación venenosa.

\- ¿Qué demonios, James? – Pregunta Remus, entrando a la cocina también – Sea lo que sea que estas haciendo, detente ahora mismo.

-Grandioso. Un buen Ramsbury. Bien. Ah, y mira, también tienes Graveney. Así que eres un maldito alcohólico, Moony, ¿no es así? ¿Cuándo te empezó a gustar la ginebra muggle? – James se ríe histéricamente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Si le preguntaran a James por qué siguen en el departamento de Remus desde ese día, no podría responder. Pero había comenzado con él vomitando toda la alfombra de Moony y cayendo inconsciente sobre el vomito poco después.

A la mañana siguiente, un horrorizado e indignado Remus lo había despertado y obligado a limpiar todo de la manera muggle: desde fregar la alfombra hasta recoger los fragmentos de porcelana con sus dedos. De lo contrario, no le devolvería la varita. Pero para ese punto, James estaba dispuesto a hacerlo sí eso significaba despejar su mente y dejar de pensar en Sirius y el jodido espejo.

_¿Por qué renunciaría a su espejo?_

Fregar. Fregar. Fregar.

_¿Cómo pudo hacerlo?_

Limpiar, limpiar.

_¿Cómo se atrevía a hacerlo?_

Sin embargo, en las noches que siguieron esa, James no sabe por qué no ha podido regresar a su propia casa. Remus no le ha dicho que se vaya, realmente, pero lo ha insinuado demasiadas veces, con esas sonrisas condescendientes y con esos ojos en blanco que gritan _apúrate y junta toda tu mierda._

James, de hecho, regresó a su casa una vez, pero solo para recoger un poco de ropa ya que usar las mismas prendas estaba comenzando a ser demasiado asqueroso. Por que todo en su propia casa simplemente lo superaba.

Por las últimas semanas, desde la última vez que estuvo allí, en su cabeza sigue todo lo que James ha estado añorando de su propia casa – suya y de Sirius. El olor de Sirius, la imagen de Sirius y él acurrucados en la cama o mirando televisión muggle junto a la chimenea; los chistes y bromas alegres durante el día, los miedos no expresados y las miradas tranquilizadoras en las noches. Puede oler todo eso en su ropa, en su piel y en sus memorias cuando la lluvia termina convirtiéndose en nieve.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Está caminando con Lily por el Callejón Knockturn por enésima vez, cuándo Lily deja de hablar y se gira para mirar a James. Claro que a James le toma un poco más de tiempo darse cuenta de eso. Se detiene sólo cuando nota que Lily esta unos pasos detrás de él.

-James

-¿Huh?

-Es Sirius.

James podría haber dado vueltas como un chivatoscopio de lo rápido que reacciona para mirar hacia dónde mira Lily. Y ella tiene razón: es Sirius. Pero lo que quiere saber en ese momento es cómo lo ha reconocido porque Sirius Black se ve completamente extraño en ese contexto. James lo ve a unos metros de distancia, balanceándose en el borde de la acera y apoyando descuidadamente su codo en el hombro de su hermano. Su hermano, Regulus Black, y sin duda alguna, aquella del cabello rizado es Bellatrix Black. Justo a su lado. Hay otros a su alrededor, jóvenes aspirantes a mortífagos, del tipo que usan las máscaras en la calle solo por diversión.

Y James esta tan sorprendido y horrorizado que se siente incapaz de moverse del suelo. Al menos hasta que Lily tira de su mano y los arrastra a ambos más cerca del grupo.

-Que demonios – murmura por fin James.

-James, tenemos que… esta es nuestra oportunidad.

-¿Oportunidad de que? – Siente la sangre caliente, una ira empieza a apoderarse de él.

-Nada, James, sólo quédate callado. Deberíamos averiguar qué están haciendo.

James se detiene en seco de nuevo, con las cejas fruncidas y los músculos de su cara tensos.

-¿Qué?

-James, vamos. Mira, están alejándose.

-¿Qué crees que están haciendo, Lily? ¿Crees que Sirius está “haciendo algo”? Estamos hablando de Sirius, Lily, ¿conoces a Sirius, cierto?

Lily parece un poco enojada ahora. Y James claro que reconoce eso porque la vio enojada muchas veces en el colegio. _No, James Potter, no saldré contigo sin importar cuántas veces me lo pidas._ Y eso lo pone nervioso.

-¡Claro que sé quién es Black, muchas gracias!

James no puede evitar alzar su voz.

-Sirius, Lily. Sirius, no Black. No le gusta que lo llamen Black.

-¡Como sea, James! – Lily alza la voz también – Solo, hay que movernos.

Es demasiado tarde cuando ambos se dan cuenta, al mismo tiempo, que han sido un poco ruidosos. Lily se recupera inmediatamente más rápido que él, esperando lo que los encuentra a unos pasos de distancia.

- _Revelio_ – dice la voz de una bruja.

Y así de fácil, su capa vuela de sus hombros. La mano de James que Lily tiene tomada deja de tener fuerza y, no puede evitar notar, como la mirada fría y levemente divertida de Sirius viaja hasta sus manos unidas haciendo que sus ojos se entrecierren más.

James se suelta de Lily en ese instante.

-Vaya, vaya – dice Bellatrix, dramáticamente. - ¿A quién tenemos aquí? ¿Deberíamos empezar las presentaciones?

Su risa es tan increíblemente aguda que los hombros de James se enganchan un poco.

-Sí, comenzaré yo – James escupe y Lily lo mira, mortalmente asustada. Pero James la ignora – El nombre es Potter y esta es mi compañera, Lily Evans. Estábamos caminando por el Callejón Diagon, ya sabes, y debo haber tomado el giro equivocado en alguna parte que terminamos en este callejón de aspecto gracioso. Todo está sucio y húmedo, ya sabes, como si esperaras que hubiera muchas ratas por aquí y el equivalente humano de ellas, si sabes a qué me refiero…

La expresión de Bellatrix pasa del deleite a la ira tan claramente como James sólo ha visto en las estrellas de cine muggles. James está a punto de reír cuando el _Crucio_ lo golpea y reír se convierte en lo último que piensa.


	7. Despierta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Problemas siendo solucionados y James siendo mimado.

Por un momento, James no sabe que es lo que pasó. Un segundo antes todo parecía bien: vio a Sirius en la acera pasando el rato con un montón de Mortífagos, James estaba confundido, James trató de hacer enfurecer a Bella aún cuando él mismo se sentía un poco molesto con Lily.

Al momento siguiente, todo se desvaneció. No puede ver, no puede escuchar y no puede sentir nada más que un dolor intenso y candente, como si fuera abrasado vivo por una barra de hierro al rojo vivo. Es tan terrible que siente como si su garganta estuviera obstruida por algo y, de repente, es mucho más difícil poder respirar. Y por un momento piensa que morir sería agradable. Cualquier cosa, lo que sea, para ponerle fin a esa agonía estaría bien.

Alguien grita a la distancia; puede o no ser él mismo. Y alguien se está burlando. Pasos fuertes y algunas maldiciones.

_-¡Crucio!_ – Escucha la voz de la mujer loca amplificada, más fuerte que nunca. La maldición alcanza su mayor intensidad antes de golpearlo. Definitivamente es él quien grita.

Después de lo que pudo ser cinco segundos o dos horas, James no puede decir claramente cuánto tiempo fue, finalmente la maldición se acaba. Tan pronto como se da cuenta de que tiene los ojos cerrados, los abre de inmediato soltando un jadeo cuando el sol brilla incandescente frente a sus ojos. Escupe los fragmentos de grava que se han metido a su boca y puede saborear la sangre.

Desde su posición en el suelo, puede ver a alguien agitándose justo encima de él, con el cabello rojo volando por todas partes. Ella mueve la varita de un lado a otro, pisando brevemente la pierna de James y saltando del otro lado de su cuerpo. Grita maldición tras maldición de forma decisiva, defendiéndose de la tormenta de maldiciones que llueven de todas partes.

-Lily – James la llama con voz ronca. Nadie lo escucha. Se levanta. O al menos intenta levantarse.

-¡LO TRAICIONASTE! – Grita Lily a una figura desconocida - ¡MALDITA MIERDA DE HIPOGRIFO, REALMENTE LO TRAICIONASTE!

-¿Sorprendida, _Lils_? – responde una voz fría y burlona.

Sirius. Es la voz de Sirius. Sirius está aquí.

-Me dijo que lo dejaste. Él… No tienes idea de lo… triste que estaba todo el tiempo. Todos los días. Incluso hoy…

- _Desmaius_ – Sirius corta su voz con el hechizo.

Un golpe sordo golpea a James desde su izquierda, haciéndolo saltar y casi ayudándolo a sentarse. Estira su cuello para poder ver.

Lily yace en el suelo, tumbada sobre su espalda con los ojos vacíos fijos en el sol cegador. Su cabello rojo cae en todas direcciones, pero aún lejos del alcance de James.

-¿Sirius? – James vuelve a toser. Esta vez parece que lo han escuchado claramente.

Algunos de los aspirantes mortífagos lo imitan: “¿Sirius?” y resoplan. Bellatrix suelta una risita.

-¡Oh, Jamie! Jamie Potter – canturrea alegremente, pavoneándose frente a él – Debo admitir que por un momento me olvide por completo de ti. Oh, lo siento tanto, bebé Potter.

James apenas – aunque finalmente – logra sentarse. Se estremece brevemente por la forma en que su columna se presiona contra el frío pavimento. Hace una mueca, de nuevo, cuando Bellatrix se acerca para pisar “accidentalmente” la palma de su mano con su tacón. Luce menos hermosa y más cruel desde ese ángulo. Sus fosas nasales peligrosamente estrechas y su barbilla bastante afilada.

Con mucho esfuerzo, James rueda a la dirección contraria y se dirige a Lily. Toma su hombro con una mano y con la otra apunta su varita hacia ella, casi picándole un ojo con ella, para traerla de vuelta.

-Fini…

-¡Expelliarmus!

La varita de James vuela fuera de su alcance.

-¿Qué dem…? – James sigue su varita con la mirada y la ve aterrizar suavemente en la mano de Regulus Black. El cuerpo de James cedé y, de pronto, se encuentra sentado junto al cuerpo de Lily sin fuerza en su cuerpo. Mira a su alrededor para buscar a Sirius.

Sirius está junto a su hermano. Con los ojos clavados a un punto detrás de la cabeza de James.

-Bien, bien, bien – Canturrea de nuevo Bellatrix, emocionada por el espectáculo. - ¿Por dónde empezamos? Pequeño Reggy…

Regulus se sobresalta. Pero Bellatrix pasa su atención de él a otra persona, dando saltitos emocionados.

-¡Espera! ¡Tengo una mejor idea! Sirius, ¿tal vez podrías entretenernos con tu talento hoy?

Sirius dirige su mirada a Bellatrix. Y James intenta ponerse de pie, pero una mano de repente esta sobre su hombro.

-¡Quédate dónde estás! – gruñe Bellatrix.

Entonces dirige la vista a los aspirantes mortífagos agrupados frente a ella y les sonríe.

-Bueno, ¿qué les parece, muchachos?

Los “muchachos” se burlan al unísono. Uno de ellos incluso tiene la iniciativa de darle un golpe a Sirius en la espalda. Y Sirius se mantiene quieto como una roca.

-¿Qué quieres que haga? – pregunta sin interés. Su voz suena demasiado fría para el gusto de James.

_¿Qué demonios podían haberle hecho?_

-¡Pero sí acabo de demostrártelo! – responde Bellatrix encantada – Aunque si no lo recuerdas, será un placer volver a hacerlo, claro. Observa y aprende, ¿vale?

Una varita se clava en el pecho de James. Y él no puede hacer nada para evitarlo. Cierra los ojos con fuerza y se tensa un momento, esperando el dolor.

- _Cruci…_

_-¡_ Espera!

Nada llega. No hay dolor. James abre los ojos.

La varita sigue clavada en su pecho, pero Bellatrix voltea a mirar a Sirius. Su voz ha perdido aquel tono juguetón.

-¿Que espere?

Sirius evita mirar a James. Se lame los labios: la primera señal de genuino nerviosismo que James le ha visto hasta ahora.

-El Señor Tenebroso lo necesitará. Ya sabes. Todavía cuerdo.

James se sobresalta al escuchar a Sirius decir eso. Su corazón se siente pesado en su pecho. _“¿El Señor tenebroso?”_.

Balbucea un “¿Es alguna broma?” pero nadie le presta atención en ese momento. 

-¿Y qué te hace pensar que unos pocos _crucios_ lo van a volver loco de repente? Lo conoces del colegio, ¿cierto? – Bellatrix se ríe - ¿Acaso es débil de corazón?

-No soy débil – murmura James en protesta. Nunca fue bueno para morderse la lengua.

-¡Calla! – La varita lo golpea en el pecho de nuevo y siente como una descarga eléctrica atraviesa su columna vertebral, un bocado de la maldición Cruciatus lo recorre brevemente. James tiembla involuntariamente. _Joder, no de nuevo._

-¿Sirius? Aún estamos esperando que nos entretengas un poco.

-No puedo, Bella – responde Sirius de repente, cómo si acabará de recordar algo. – No lo he hecho antes. Pero sabes que aprendo muy rápido.

-Oh, un estudiante aplicado, ¿eh? Amo a los que aprenden rápido. Entonces, ¿crees que aprenderás después de una pequeña demostración mía? – Bellatrix está temblando de emoción con cada palabra que sale de su boca.

Si solo Sirius cruzará mirada con él, podría leerle la mente y descubrir que coño está tratando de hacer. Pero Sirius se niega a verlo a los ojos. _El jodido Sirius Black, ¿por qué no putas…?_

La punta de la varita de Bellatrix se clava más en su pecho. James puede sentir el sudor en su espalda, empapándolo. _Oh, Merlín, no…_

Apenas escucha cuando la voz de Bellatrix escupe la maldición esta vez. Su cuerpo se encoge incluso antes de que la maldición llegue a su cuerpo y grita. Siente su garganta desgarrarse y su cuerpo parece ser atacado por millones de pinchazos diferentes dentro y fuera de su cuerpo.

_Joder._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

No tiene idea de cuánto tiempo ha estado atrapado en el abismo. Dónde todo es incómodo, oscuro y sofocante. Pero al menos ya no siente dolor. Se pregunta brevemente sí ha muerto, sí esta en _el más allá_.

_Si es así, tengo que encontrar la manera de llegar a Sirius. Tengo que decirle. Tengo que…_

\- ¿James? – La voz de Sirius suena alarmada y un poco cansada. James tarda un poco en ajustar su vista. Y cuando por fin puede abrir los ojos por completo, estos se abren un poco más por la sorpresa.

-¿S-sirius? – lo llama. O al menos trata de hacerlo. Un suspiro rasposo sale de su boca y siente la garganta irritada, como si la hubieran frotado con una lija. Clava sus codos en la superficie debajo de él – una superficie suave – y se impulsa hacia arriba pero no logra sentarse.

Sin embargo, antes de que pueda estrellar su espalda con la superficie, Sirius lo atrapa sujetándolo de los omóplatos. Lo guía suavemente hacia abajo y retira su agarre de inmediato.

Se miran sin decir nada. Sirius parpadea varias veces, con expresión cautelosa y pareciera que preferiría estar mirando a otro lado que no fuera James, pero mantiene el contacto visual.

\- ¿Estoy muerto?

-No.

James siente que debe decirlo ahora.

-Sirius, yo…

-El Cruciatus – Sirius lo corta con ímpetu – Tu cuerpo no pudo soportarlo, te desmayaste. Lily Evans está con su familia. Está bien. Ya le he informado a Dumbledore.

Pero aquello no le importa en absoluto a James en ese momento. Gira su cuello para poder mirar a Sirius bien. La luz del techo – y James por fin puede ubicar que está acostado sobre el sofá de la sala de estar de su casa – es demasiado brillante y no lo deja apreciar la expresión de Sirius. Intenta decirlo de nuevo.

-Sirius, yo…

-Estoy espiando para Dumbledore. O al menos solía hacerlo. – Sirius lo suelta como si recitará un informe ante un montón de desconocidos, tan impersonal. – Regulus es un espía también. Lo descubrí tan pronto como comencé la misión. Casi siempre estábamos en Malfoy Manor, tramando cosas. Lo de hoy en el callejón Knockturn fue una excepción. Si lo hubiera sabido, lo habría evitado porque sabía que estarías allí…

-Sirius…

El mundo se balancea frente a sus ojos y puede ver puntos negros en el techo. Puntos que crecen a cada segundo y bloquean la luz brillante del techo, bloquean todo hasta que llegan a bloquear a Sirius.

-Deja de hablar – dice Sirius, con un poco de pánico reflejado en sus ojos.

-Sirius, yo…

Pero no alcanza a decir más. James pierde la conciencia de nuevo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La siguiente vez que despierta, las luces están apagadas. El mundo afuera está oscuro, también; lo sabe por las pequeñas aberturas de las cortinas. El fuego de la chimenea parpadea, proyectando un agradable y perfecto calor sobre su cuerpo, que además está cubierto por varias capas de cobijas.

James gime un poco y gira su cuello ligeramente.

Algo surge de la nada: la cara de Sirius. Parece que estaba escondido a los pies del sofá. Sus ojos claros brillan a la luz del fuego.

-Mierda – James ríe un poco, aún siente que le falta el aire – Si… me asustaste.

Sirius no responde. Su expresión es seria, carente de emoción alguna.

Se quedan en silencio, sólo acompañados por el sonido de la chimenea y sus respiraciones. James recupera poco a poco el aliento y para cuando se siente devuelta a la tierra, está impaciente de que sigan en silencio.

-Si. Padfoot. Háblame. Te he extrañado. ¿Qué haces despierto aún? ¿Por qué estás en el suelo? ¿Qué hora…?

\- ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Yo… ¿qué?

James siente como una sensación extraña lo recorre y tiembla un poco. Sirius suena extraño y lejano.

\- ¿Qué sucede?

\- ¿Cómo te sientes? – repite Sirius impaciente

\- ¿Pasó algo malo?

Sirius frunce el ceño. En ese punto, ver cualquier emoción en el rostro de Sirius es mejor que no ver ninguna.

-Pasó que mi loca prima lanzó una imperdonable a un inocente – dice Sirius.

\- ¿Un inocente? – repite James. De repente se da cuenta. – Te refieres a _mí._

Sirius parece no tener nada más que decir.

-Lo que quiero decir es sí hay algo que te moleste, Sirius. ¿Hola? – James agita una mano frente aquellos ojos inexpresivos, pero lo deja caer inmediatamente al notar lo _pesado_ que se siente su brazo.

-Acabo de decírtelo.

-No, quiero decir, eso no es…

\- ¿No es qué? – Sirius replica con fiereza, repentinamente despertando sus emociones. Esta sobre sus rodillas y mira a James con chispas en los ojos. Si James no lo conociera, se sentiría intimidado. - ¿No te referías a eso? – Sirius casi grita - ¿Entonces a qué? ¿La otra parte? Gracioso, Prongs, deberías saberlo mejor que nadie.

James se siente desconcertado. - ¿De qué demonios hablas?

-¿Pelirroja? ¿Compañera Gyffindor? ¿Perfecta prefecta? ¿Hija de muggles? ¿Te suena ahora?

Sirius parece a punto de golpearlo. Y James simplemente lo mira fijamente, aturdido por la intensidad en la mirada de Sirius.

\- ¿Hablas de Lily?

-Cinco puntos para Gryffindor.

\- ¡La aturdiste!

-Por necesidad – gruñe Sirius – Ten en cuenta de que también fui yo quién los saco a los dos de aquella locura y me asegure de que ambos estuvieran a salvo.

-Sirius…

James lo odia. Odia como suena Sirius. Tan _técnico_. Como si sólo hubiera salvado la vida de James y Lily porque era su deber y no porque realmente le… importara. James se siente extrañamente vulnerable, demasiado emocional. Lágrimas silenciosas comienzan a acumularse en sus ojos. Sigue acostado, lo que significa que las sentirá deslizarse por el rabillo del ojo y humedecer el cabello en sus sienes. Está pegajoso, incómodo y avergonzado, pero sabe que no puede detener su llanto aún si su vida dependiera de ello.

-Sirius…

Sirius lo fulmina con la mirada. Pero después de un breve momento, suspira.

-Oh, sólo vuelve a dormir. Aún estás…

-¡No fue nada, Sirius! Iba a decírtelo, todo el tiempo pensé en decírtelo, ¡no fue nada! Traté de hablar contigo por el espejo, pero no respondiste. Y un día voy con Remus y descubro que él tiene tu jodido espejo y… y no pude creer que tú…

-¡La besaste, James! – Sirius suena tan… cansado de James. No suena despechado, solo tan cansado de todo. Como si quisiera terminarlo todo. Y James tiene que juntar toda su fuerza de voluntad para seguir hablando.

-Sí, ¡en la frente!

\- ¿Y eso es qué significa en tu diccionario? ¿Solo platónico?

-Ella me pidió quedarme en su casa esa noche.

-Tú… ¿qué?

-Ella… Ella vio que estaba… bueno, deprimido. Y me preguntó si, tal vez, ¿yo quería quedarme con ella esa noche en su departamento? Y yo…

\- ¿Ella dijo qué?

-Me pregunto si quería quedarme en su departamento.

\- ¿Por qué jodidos ibas a…?

\- ¡Por qué _lo notó_ , Si! Ella notó que yo estaba… yo estaba… Bueno, que no estaba en mis mejores momentos porque alguien llamado Sirius me había dejado de pronto y… él… tú… no sabía que hacer…

El pánico invade brevemente la expresión de Sirius.

-Detente.

En efecto, su cuerpo empieza a temblar de forma incontrolable. Los escalofríos recorren desde su cuello hasta sus pies y su mente se siente nublada y sobrecargada. Sacude un poco la cabeza y suelta un gemido de frustración por lo que sea que se siente dentro de su cabeza. Siente las lágrimas aún empapando sus sienes.

-Mierda.

-Deja de hablar.

Y se desmaya de nuevo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Poco después, vuelve a despertar. Comienza a llamar a Sirius, pero…

-Mmph.

Un paño cálido se desliza sobre su boca y barbilla, amortiguando su voz.

-Mmph, Sirius.

Sirius retira la toalla de su rostro.

-No quise despertarte.

James mira su rostro fijamente.

-Sirius, te ves… Hey, deberías ir a dormir.

Sirius lo ignora, regresando a su tarea de limpiar su rostro, acercando la punta de la toalla a la esquina del ojo izquierdo de James y limpiando desde allí hasta su sien.

\- ¿Qué haces?

-Estás sudando demasiado.

\- ¿Qué? Yo no sudo.

-Sí lo haces.

James no tiene ganas de continuar peleando, ni siquiera en broma. Hay cosas más importantes que discutir el sudor imaginario que Sirius declara que tiene.

-Escucha, Sirius, _no siento absolutamente nada por Lily_ , ¿vale? _Jamás_ te engañaría, ¿cómo podrías creer eso? Y si alguna vez lo hiciera, si alguna vez te traicionara así, deberías dejarme en la calle sufriendo todos los Cruciatus posible.

La toalla se detiene en la punta de su nariz.

-Entendido.

James se siente frustrado y se agarra el pelo como es su costumbre.

-Mira, no quería que se sintiera mal, Si. Y claramente falle, porque se sintió mal cuando la rechacé…

-Supongo que sostenías su mano también para que no se sintiera mal, ¿no? – el murmuro de Sirius apenas es audible.

-Oh, ¿ _eso?_ –

James recuerda vagamente aquello de ayer – ¿o fue anteayer? -: Lily tirando de la mano de James y susurrando apresuradamente en su oído. _James, vamos, tenemos que averiguar que están tramando._ La capa cayendo justo en el momento en que Sirius los miraba.

Bueno, la suerte nunca estuvo del lado de James, ¿cierto?

-Mierda, Si, ella solo estaba tratando de tirar de mi porque yo no me podía mover. ¡Estaba en shock de verte allí, con ellos! Y Lily estaba ansiosa por averiguar qué estaba pasando. Sólo estaba intentando que nos acercáramos a ustedes.

Sirius desvía su mirada, pero no hacia James, sino hacia el parche del cojín que esta justo a lado de la oreja de James.

-Obviamente. – suspira – Apuesto a que ella estaba ansiosa por demostrarte que yo no era lo que pensabas que era.

-Que tu no eres… ¿Qué demonios significa eso?

-Ella quería demostrarte que yo era sólo un farsante, ¿no? Que sólo estaba tratando de atraerte a una trampa de Voldemort… Lo cuál, me atrevo a decir, ocurrió en realidad. – Sirius se ríe de su propio comentario.

James se queda pensativo. Trata de procesar todo lo que ha dicho y lo que ha dicho Sirius, obligando a su mente a trabajar a marchas forzadas a pesar de que está agotado y no piensa con claridad hasta que se da cuenta. Es tan obvio.

\- ¿Estás _celoso_?

Sirius parpadea.

\- ¿Qué? – Sirius se burla. Se hace un silencio entre ellos – Solo vuelve a dormir de una jodida vez, Prongs.

-No tienes por qué… estar celoso… de…

-No estoy celoso de nada, James, ¿vale? Vuelve a dormir.

\- ¿Por qué…? - James seguramente se ha exigido demasiado más de lo que puede soportar. - ¿Por qué sigues diciendo eso? ¿Por qué quieres que… regrese a… dormir?

-Parece que ya vas a hacerlo.

James está casi seguro de que captó un tono divertido en la voz de Sirius. Y por ahora eso se siente suficientemente bien para volver a quedarse dormido. Pero antes de abrazar la inconsciencia de nuevo, siente algo cálido y húmedo rozar su cuello: la toalla caliente.

Y siente un deseo desesperado de decirlo. Tiene que decirlo antes de que sea demasiado tarde de nuevo.

- _Siriusteamo._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

Es imposible decir qué hora es cuando vuelve a despertar. Pero distingue la luz del día colarse por las ventanas. Al menos él nota mucha más luz del día en el cuarto que en cualquier día de invierno en Gran Bretaña. Eso es lo primero que nota: demasiada luz.

La segunda cosa que nota, inmediatamente después, es la enorme montaña de pelaje negro entre sus brazos, haciéndole cosquillas en la barbilla. Nota su respiración, haciendo que la montaña de pelo crezca con cada respiración, con un ritmo profundo que causa que el pecho de James se sienta cálido.

Aprieta suavemente su brazo alrededor de Padfoot, abrazándose más de él y disfrutando de la calidez y la sensación de estar completo por primera vez en semanas. Se acurruca aún más alrededor del gigantesco perro, ocultando una gran sonrisa en una de las grandes orejas del perro. Aquellas orejas que, junto con el esponjoso estómago, el hocico siempre húmedo, los ojos brillantes y claros siempre han sido los favoritos de James y Prongs.

Piensa en despertarlo porque, por mucho que adora a Padfoot, nada ni nadie se compara con el propio Sirius en su complicada pero hermosa forma humana. Sin embargo, no lo despierta. Le gusta como está ahora, la simpleza de acostarse y acurrucarse con aquel enorme perro al que adora.

Una melodía comienza a sonar dentro de la cabeza de James y, sin poder contenerse, comienza a tararearla suavemente. Es algo que lo remonta a hace un tiempo, quizá a su séptimo año. Algo que a veces solían captar en la radio mágica durante los desayunos apresurados y las cenas caóticas en las cocinas de Hogwarts con los elfos domésticos, con sus mejores amigos. Con Sirius.

La melodía familiar despierta a Padfoot. Su oreja se retuerce, aleteando contra el ojo de James haciéndolo reír.

-Paddy.

Lentamente, aún somnoliento, Padfoot levanta la cabeza. Tan pronto como sus ojos se encuentran, Padfoot se transforma de nuevo.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes?

Sirius se ve bien descansado, con más color en su semblante. Pero aún mantiene una expresión reservada.

-Bien – James le sonríe y agrega – Hambriento.

Sirius chasquea la lengua, fingiendo estar exasperado y tratando de ocultar toda emoción de sus ojos. Pero James sabe que ya no está tan enojado.

-¿Y? – Sirius pregunta.

-Huevos, Si. Tus huevos revueltos. Y tostadas francesas. Y café y galletas y…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Media hora después, James está sentado sobre el sillón, lamiendo el plato. Podría ser también un buen perro animago, concluye.

-Si, ¿tenemos el día libre?

Sirius lo mira con curiosidad – Uh, ¿sí? Durante los últimos cuatro días, sí hemos tenido el día libre.

-¿Q-qué? ¿Cuatro?

El cruciatus todavía parece que sucedió ayer. Y aquello no sólo lo piensa, James lo dice en voz alta.

-Bueno, has estado dormido la mayor parte del tiempo.

-Pero desperté varias veces, ¿no? Y tú estuviste allí cada vez.

-Sí, bueno, alguien tenía que mantener el fuego encendido y estabas sudando como loco y…

-Espera, ¿estuviste despierto todo el tiempo?

-No, claro que no. Solo, bueno, me quedé cerca…

El colchón arrugado al pie del sofá. Los montones de pelo de perro en la alfombra. Las almohadas dispersas. El rostro agotado y preocupado de Sirius: lo primero que veía cada ves que despertaba de aquel abismo oscuro y eterno.

James le sonríe tímidamente a Sirius. Un mudo agradecimiento. Cuando Sirius se levanta a lavar los platos, James no puede evitarlo: su cara se siente caliente y su sonrisa se ensancha.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

No ha orinado en _cuatro días_ y acaba de tomar café, así que naturalmente siente una urgencia por ir al baño. A pesar de que no ha intentado ponerse de pie, James no cree que sea tan difícil que no pueda hacerlo. Así que lo intenta y se las arregla para dar unos pocos pasos antes de caer. Cae sobre el piso de madera, porque la alfombra se ha quedado unos pasos detrás de él.

Aterriza sobre sus rodillas y codos.

-Maldita sea.

Sirius llega corriendo de la cocina.

\- ¡¿James?!

-El baño. Necesito usar el baño. – murmura distraídamente James, frotándose el codo.

Sirius toma uno de sus codos y lo examina. Luego hace lo mismo con el otro codo y las rodillas de James.

\- ¡¿En qué estabas pensando?! ¡Aún no puedes ponerte de pie, mucho menos caminar por tu cuenta!

\- ¿Cómo sabes eso? Tenía que intentarlo de todos modos.

-Claro que lo sé. Si necesitabas ir al baño, debiste llamarme.

James le sonríe, listo para bromear. - Ah, ¿sí? ¿Qué eres ahora? ¿Un sanador especializado en víctimas de Cruciatus?

La cara de Sirius se mantiene seria. Demasiado seria, sus facciones se endurecen. 

-Un sanador especializado en mi mismo, querrás decir.

\- ¿Qué?

-Olvídalo, ¿puedes pararte?

James se pone de pie a medias, apoyándose en el hombro de Sirius.

-Sirius, ¿a qué te referías? ¿Fuiste atacado por un cruciatus también?

\- ¿Sí? – responde Sirius con suavidad - ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

-Espera… no…

-No recientemente, James. Sólo durante mi infancia.

\- ¿Qué carajos…?

-No te alteres; te desmayarás de nuevo.

-Esa mierda duele…

-Lo sé, créeme.

-Estoy siendo serio…

-No, yo lo soy. Ahora, ¿no querías ir al baño? No tengo todo el día.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.

Sin embargo, lo tienen. Tienen todo el día. Literalmente, tienen las 24 horas para estar juntos y James ni siquiera puede empezar a imaginar todo lo que podría hacer con Sirius, todo lo que pueden hablar y de lo que tienen que ponerse al día.

Justo después de dejar a James sentado sobre el inodoro, Sirius toma el cepillo de dientes de James y lo llena de pasta. Para cuando James ha terminado en el retrete, Sirius se acerca a él de nuevo para cepillar los dientes de James. Para ser más precisos, James trata de cepillarse los dientes lo mejor que puede mientras Sirius está detrás de él, haciendo círculos sobre su estómago y revolviéndole el cabello. Incluso se acerca a morderle el lóbulo de la oreja una vez.

Su frialdad parece estarse descongelando a cada segundo.

\- ¿Terminaste?

James escupe lo que queda de agua en su boca y asiente. Siente sus rodillas débiles y temblorosas. Así que Sirius tiene que llevarlo de regreso al sofá, dejándolo sobre los cojines con cuidado.

Cuando Sirius murmura algo sobre platos sin lavar y se dispone a regresar a la cocina, James lo toma por la muñeca para evitar que se aleje. Sirius se da la vuelta con una ceja arqueada y James inclina la barbilla hacia arriba, frunciendo los labios y cerrando los ojos. Y espera.

No recibe nada. Al menos durante unos segundos, no pasa nada.

Y entonces lo siente. Porque es Sirius y Sirius siempre viene a James, eventualmente.

Los labios de Sirius están sobre los de él, besándolo. Y James recuerda como es sentirse inequívoca y perfectamente seguro.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Aunque James odia desperdiciar sus días libres, termina quedándose dormido en medio de aquel ridículo _reality show_ que estaba viendo con Sirius.

Para cuando vuelve a despertar, Sirius no está.

-¿Sirius?

Su voz se quiebra. Se aclara la garganta y vuelve a llamarlo.

-¿Sirius?

Nada.

Se pone de pie y se dirige a la cocina. No esta ahí. Respira hondo y sube lo más rápido que puede las escaleras.

-¿Sirius?

Aún nada.

-¡Sirius!

_Bien, sí no esta en la casa,_ James trata de razonar con tanta lógica como puede reunir, _debe estar afuera, ¿no?_

Sólo toma las llaves antes de salir al frío invernal y comenzar a caminar por la acerca cubierta de nieve. Sus pies resbalan en el suelo y sus orejas arden contra la fría brisa que las acaricia.

-¿Sirius? – Sigue llamándolo, atrayendo la mirada de las personas que pasan a su lado, mirándolo con curiosidad. Pero no les presta la mínima atención - ¿Sirius?

Gira en la esquina, llamándolo.

-¿Sirius?

Y lo ve. Allí está. A unos pocos pasos de él, luce como cualquier otra persona en la calle y James tiene que parpadear varias veces para asegurarse de que es él. Sirius hace lo mismo. Y un segundo después, Sirius corre hasta dónde James está parado, petrificado.

-¿James? ¿Qué coño haces afuera?

Sirius posa sus manos sobre los brazos de James y comienza a frotarlos.

-Mierda, te estás congelando, ¿qué pasa?

Y sí siente un poco de frío, en realidad. James desvía la mirada para verse a si mismo y se da cuenta que solo lleva la sudadera gris de Sirius – que solía pertenecer a James. Y de repente siente sus dientes castañear.

-N-nada.

-¿Nada?

-Tú… no estabas…

-James, sólo fui a conseguir algo para comer.

-¿Qué? ¿De verdad?

-¡Y tú no deberías estar caminando!

Sirius se quita rápidamente su capa color verde oscuro y envuelve a James con ella.

-Supongo que ni siquiera te molestaste con ponerte un encantamiento de calefacción, ¿cierto?

-Yo… uh. -James se siente estúpido. Ni siquiera lleva su varita encima.

Sirius tira de los bordes de la capa firmemente para acercar a James. Se siente un poco pesada por todas las compras que seguramente carga en los bolsillos de la capa. Sirius comienza a palmear su trasero. Lo hace fuertemente.

\- ¿Si?

-¿Dónde está tu varita?

-Mi… mi varita. Oh, bueno…

Las manos de Sirius comienzan a registrar los bolsillos delanteros de James, aún sabiendo que éste nunca los usa para guardar su varita. James lo mira con timidez justo cuando el horror se refleja en el rostro de Sirius.

-Dime que no lo hiciste.

-Yo… entré en pánico, ¿de acuerdo?

-¿Has perdido la cabeza? – Sirius casi grita con incredulidad, atrayendo miradas curiosas. Toma a James de los costados de su cabeza y lo mira fijamente a los ojos. – Nunca vas a ningún lado sin tu varita, James. ¡Solo no lo hagas nunca! ¡No cuando entres en pánico! ¡No cuando yo desaparezca, ni cuando sea capturado ni siquiera sí soy asesinado!

-No digas eso.

Sirius sacude la cabeza bruscamente y saca su propia varita, lanzando hechizos de calefacción sobre James. Luego la agita de nuevo sobre los bolsillos de su capa para aligerar el peso sobre los hombros de James, haciéndolo sentir más ligero. Y acto seguido, lo abraza, murmurando en el oído de James palabras reconfortantes que hacen que el pelo en la nuca de James se erice.

-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

James logra decidir que van a cenar ese día. Se había estado quejando toda la tarde de tener que permanecer en el sofá durante todo el día a pesar de estar perfectamente bien y toda la mierda que Sirius no quiere escuchar. Así que Sirius le concede la decisión sobre la cena de esa noche.

Claro que James elige la especialidad principal de Sirius: lasaña. Misma que consume desesperadamente en la comodidad del sofá. Simplemente deliciosa.

James termina su cena primero. Y entonces se dedica a observar a Sirius comer su último bocado de lasaña. Come despreocupadamente, como si aquello no fuera la mejor lasaña del mundo que haya existido jamás. Y cuando termina, se estira para tomar el plato de James de su regazo.

-Sirius, yo… quiero… quiero que…

Sirius levanta la mirada para ver su rostro.

-¿Qué pasa? -pregunta rápidamente, colocando ambos platos sucios sobre la alfombra y arrastrándose sobre la misma para acercarse más a James.

-Nada. Sólo…

James se deja caer a la alfombra, a lado de Sirius y atrapa su boca con la suya. Y se siente indescriptiblemente excitado por el suave jadeo que deja escapar Sirius cuando James comienza a lamer el restante de salsa marinara que queda en sus labios.

Sirius tampoco pierde el tiempo. Envuelve la cintura de James con su brazo y lo hace acostarse sobre su espalda suavemente, sin dejar de besarlo.

Después de unos segundos, James deja de saborear la lasaña de los labios de Sirius y estos comienzan a saber más a Sirius. Y aquel sabor a Sirius es lo que hace que todos aquellos recuerdos, que habían estado enterrados descuidadamente en la mente de James, regresen de golpe. James gime y empuja violetamente sus caderas hacia arriba, chocando con las de Sirius, que deja escapar un gemido.

-Tranquilo. - Murmura Sirius.

-N-no… quiero que…

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-Fóllame.

Sirius suelta una risita sin aliento.

-No puedo, Prongs, aún no estás completamente recuperado.

-¡Lo estoy, Sirius, lo estoy! ¡Me siento perfectamente bien! No puedes decidir por mi si me he recuperado o no.

Sirius suspira – Oh, perfecto, ¿vamos a tener esa charla de nuevo? Tengo experiencia de primera mano, ¿recuerdas?

Aquello no hace que James se calle, pero sí siente como su erección baja un poco. Y de repente se siente horrible.

-Lo siento.

-Es mejor no correr riesgos. – dice Sirius con resolución, como si la conversación no hubiera tocado temas horribles. Baja su rostro al cuello de James y comienza a besarlo.

-Yo.. oh… - James gime, moviendo de nuevo sus caderas de manera vigorosa. Roza un punto sensible en Sirius, que lo hace gemir también.

-Déjame hacerme cargo de ti – susurra Sirius. Su aliento sobre el hueco del cuello de James, haciéndolo gemir.

-Oh, sí, por favor…

James comienza a frotar sus caderas de nuevo, de arriba abajo, jadeando y gimiendo mientras sostiene la espalda de Sirius.

-Tómatelo con calma, ¿vale? – murmura Sirius a pesar de que sabe que esto es algo que James nunca puede _tomarse con calma_. Los dedos de Sirius deshacen rápidamente el nudo de los pantalones deportivos que James esta usando.

Y de pronto, el rostro de Sirius ya no esta cerca del suyo, sino frente a su entrepierna. La polla de James esta dentro de la boca de Sirius en un instante y James tiene que luchar por mantener los ojos abiertos mientras aquellos labios comienzan a marcar un ritmo constante. Subiendo y bajando por toda la longitud de su pene, recorriéndolo con la lengua y haciendo que la cabeza de James explote.

-Joderjoderjoder…

Los dedos de James se enredan en el cabello de Sirius y se aferra con fuerza con cada movimiento de su cabeza sobre su ingle. Sirius gime alrededor del pene de James, mandando una onda de placer a cada músculo de su cuerpo. Sirius mantiene un ritmo constante de su boca alrededor del miembro de James y lo mira a los ojos. Y su expresión parece preguntarle “¿estás bien?” y James trata de responderle que _sísísí y noparesjoder_ con su propia mirada.

Y de hecho lo dice en voz alta.

-Maldita sea, joder… Oh, sí… No te detengas, no te detengas… Se siente tan bien, _joder, Sirius._

__

Y James no puede evitarlo, sus caderas se impulsan más hacia arriba y sus manos presionan la cabeza de Sirius hacia abajo.

_-Oh, joder. Sirius, no te detengas…._

Y Sirius lo hace. Realmente se detiene y libera la polla de James de su boca, a pesar de tener sus manos empujándolo insistentemente hacia abajo.

_Que maldita mierda._

James ni siquiera puede vocalizar lo frustrado que se siente. Le duelen las bolas y todo el cuerpo se siente tenso ante eso. Mientras tanto, Sirius vuelve a subir su cuerpo hasta que esta cara a cara con James de nuevo. Y baja su rostro para besarlo con suavidad. James jadea, sobresaltado, y baja su propia mano para comenzar a acariciar su propia polla desatendida. Sirius rompe el beso y nota que se está masturbando. Aparte del brillo de diversión y un poco de excitación, James es incapaz de reconocer mucho en su mirada.

-Córrete para mi.

James gime y los movimientos de su mano se vuelven más rápidos. Pero Sirius reemplaza la mano de James con la suya y comienza a mover su mano lentamente sobre la polla de James, quien gira su cabeza a un costado y su boca se abre para soltar un gemido jadeante que lo hace retorcerse.

_No te atrevas a detenerte esta vez._

-Tranquilo, James. Tranquilo. Tomate tu tiempo. Córrete para mi. – el aliento caliente de Sirius esta justo debajo de su oreja mientras su mano acelera sus movimientos – Córrete para mi, James, vamos.

Y James se corre con un gemido grave y alto.

Sirius lo besa de nuevo. Riendo un poco le murmura contra sus labios:

-Lo hiciste.

James se sienta sobre la alfombra para poder hacer que Sirius termine también, pero Sirius le pone una mano sobre el pecho, obligándolo a recargarse contra el sofá.

-No te preocupes por eso – Es todo lo que dice Sirius antes de sentarse y comenzar a tocarse, clavando su mirada salvaje y hambrienta en James.

James traga saliva, se siente sediento e intenta alcanzar la entrepierna de Sirius, pero éste aparta su mano.

La respiración de Sirius se hace cada vez más pesada y James puede sentir como su mano se acelera, conduciéndolo de manera experta y eficiente al orgasmo.

Y James no puede hacer nada más que observarlo. Deleitándose con la imagen de Sirius persiguiendo su propio orgasmo con movimientos expertos de su mano. James decide, aún así, acercarse a besarlo. Se toma su tiempo para explorar con su lengua la boca de Sirius, como si fuera la primera vez que la prueba, pero al mismo tiempo recorriéndola con la familiaridad de años.

La lengua de Sirius le corresponde de manera descuidada, dejando escapar jadeos de entre sus labios. James rompe el beso para poder mirar a Sirius.

\- ¿Te he dicho que te amo, Sirius?

Y con eso, Sirius se corre.


	8. Afecto

Sorprendentemente, James despierta en su cama la mañana siguiente. Tomó aquello como que se encuentra “mejor”, y que ya no está lo suficientemente “enfermo” como para estar en la sala de estar dentro de un radio de tres metros cerca de Sirius.

Y hablando del rey de roma, se pregunta dónde está Sirius. James se levanta de la cama, contento de descubrir ya no siente vértigo con ese movimiento como solía hacerlo en los días pasados. Así que se dispone a bajar las escaleras, aún en pijama.

No encuentra a Sirius en la planta de abajo. Pero antes de que el pánico pueda volverle a nublar el juicio, visualiza una gran mancha roja brillante que parece un anuncio en neón flotando justo frente a él. Como si gritará para llamar su atención. Cuando por fin enfoca su mirada, lo ve con claridad, son letras que dicen claramente: EN EL GARAGE.

James se ríe para sí mismo. Prácticamente se dirige saltando hasta el garage. 

-Vi tu mensaje.

Sirius se limita a mirarlo solamente. Parece estar preocupado por algún ridículo tema sobre su vieja motocicleta. La misma que había comprado impulsivamente hace unos meses de una venta de garage de un muggle y que no había tocado hasta ahora. James mira con atención a Sirius y se da cuenta de que tiene grasa cubriendo sus brazos, destacando sus músculos con cada movimiento que hace. Sin embargo, lo que más lo distrae es la ropa muggle que Sirius trae puesta para la ocasión.

\- ¿Qué haces?

James camina hacia Sirius, y echa un vistazo por encima de su hombro. Se embriaga brevemente con el olor a Sirius que está impregnado en la fina tela de la camiseta muggle color púrpura que reza en letras plateadas con brillos: “Los unicornios son reales”. Prenda que había comprado a pesar de que James había insistido que “es para niñas, Sirius, estamos en la sección de niñas”. Pero Sirius no había dudado en comprarla, lo había encontrado bastante divertido para no hacerlo.

-Tratando de que esto funcione.

La voz de Sirius suena agitada y un poco frustrada. Está arrodillado mirando un montón de tuercas y tornillos de la motocicleta como si aquello tuviera el más mínimo sentido para él y supiera que está haciendo.

-Um... ¿por qué?

\- ¿Por qué no?

James suspira y lo intenta de nuevo.

-Tengo hambre.

Sirius maldice en voz alta cuando un tornillo sale volando y se lanza sobre la motocicleta para detener que todo se desmorone. Sirius pierde el equilibrio y James lo detiene de caer con sus piernas.

-Pues ve a buscar tu propia comida, joder.

-Oh, ¿entonces ya tengo permiso de caminar por mi cuenta? – Pregunta James esperanzado, aunque muy en el fondo se siente abatido. Fue atacado por la maldición Cruciatus, por Merlín. Y como recompensa, ¿no debería tener la atención incondicional de Sirius toda la semana?

-Sí, Prongs – responde Sirius con un poco de impaciencia y un tono un tanto mandón. – Y mientras lo haces, tráeme un café, ¿quieres?

Claro que James no lo hace. Se sienta en el comedor, comiendo galletas y escuchando de malhumor la radio mágica, aunque realmente no está poniendo toda su atención en el locutor.

-“El ataque de anoche en el Valle de Godric dejó un número particularmente alarmante de víctimas…”

La voz del locutor se corta con un zumbido. James mira la radio con el ceño fruncido solo para encontrarse con la mirada orgullosa de Sirius cerca de la radio. Sus brazos están ennegrecidos por la grasa, luciendo ridículo con la camiseta de niña cubierta de polvo y una sonrisa demasiado grande para significar buenas intenciones. James se limita a levantar las cejas para lo que promete ser un anuncio maravilloso.

Sirius comienza a tararear distraídamente mientras camina hacia James, aún con aquella sonrisa adornando su rostro y sin romper el contacto visual.

-Creí que te había pedido un café, Jamie, ¿no es así?

\- ¿Lo hiciste?

Sirius no parece afectado y su sonrisa se ensancha.

-Tú y tu testarudez.

La mano de Sirius acuna su mejilla y la acaricia con un dedo, dejando un rastro caliente y aceitoso. James retrocede.

\- ¿Qué carajos? – Se pasa un dedo por la cara y lo mira, lleno de grasa.

-Lindo – dice Sirius examinando su rostro, mirándolo con demasiada intensidad. - ¿Quieres dar un paseo?

\- ¿Qué?

Dos chaquetas vuelan desde la habitación y caen sobre el hombro de Sirius. Toma una – gruesa, de lana por dentro y mezclilla por fuera – y se la pone a James sobre los hombros antes de ponerse la suya: una chaqueta negra de cuero.

-No voy a hacer eso.

Sirius niega con la cabeza – No pase todas esas horas batallando con la moto para nada, Prongs.

Sirius toma la taza de café a medio terminar de James y lo termina de un trago. La taza vuela hasta el fregadero, con los demás platos sucios, y la chaqueta de James se desliza sobre su cuerpo con un movimiento limpio hasta que está propiamente puesta. Pareciera que todos los elementos del universo están conspirando con Sirius y su posiblemente fatal experimento muggle.

Sirius, que ya está parado frente a la puerta principal, voltea a mirarlo con ojos brillantes.

-Vamos, no seas cobarde.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Mierda, Pads, ¡esto no está funcionando!

Sirius grita algo en respuesta, pero James no alcanza a entender una sola palabra.

El asiento da una sacudida particularmente violenta. La motocicleta emite un último y feo rugido y por fin empieza a moverse. Lentamente, el paisaje va quedándose detrás de ellos.

Sirius grita de euforia y James se estremece ante las vibraciones de la motocicleta. Se siente abrumado por el ruido de la motocicleta, de Sirius y de todo a su alrededor. Entonces se aferra de la cintura de Sirius con sus brazos.

-¡Te dije que lo tenía bajo control! – la felicidad de Sirius es casi abrumadora – Te lo dije, joder. ¿Vemos si podemos aumentar la velocidad?

-No- responde James con un grito para asegurarse de que Sirius lo escuche. Y está seguro de que lo escucha, pero decide ignorarlo.

La rodilla derecha de Sirius se mueve hacia adelante un poco y, antes de que James pueda decir algo, están acelerando. James siente si algo lo estuviera tirando hacia atrás y está seguro de que, de no estarse aferrando con su vida de Sirius, se habría caído.

Las casas suburbanas de dos pisos, con sus jardines exuberantes y su césped cuidadosamente recortado empiezan a desaparecer y convertirse solamente en imágenes borrosas. James siente como si estuviera en un traslador. El aire helado de invierno ataca sus ojos como dardos y decide esconder su rostro en el cuello de Sirius.

Al menos, piensa, Sirius tiene la decencia para preguntar “¿Estás bien, Prongs?”

James gruñe en respuesta. Lo que en el diccionario de Sirius parece significar que James está disfrutando aquello porque da un pequeño giro con la motocicleta y está despega. Literalmente despega.

James grita.

-Sirius… ¡Sirius! Joder, aterriza esta cosa. Ahora.

El suelo se aleja más y más de ellos. Las casas, los autos, todo comienza a hacerse diminuto bajo sus pies. La espalda de Sirius comienza a temblar y James levanta la cabeza un segundo, alarmado, sólo para encontrar al bastardo riendo divertido.

-¡Te dije que funcionaba, Prongs! ¡Te lo dije, coño! – Sirius lo repite muchas veces, como si su punto no estuviera siendo lo suficientemente claro con la motocicleta sobrevolando el suburbio.

A su pesar, James debe admitir que sí, no es tan terrible usar aquel cacharro. La motocicleta funciona mejor de lo que pensaron cuando la vieron en aquel basurero lleno de cosas electrónicas que aquel muggle calvo tuvo el descaro de llamar “venta de garage”.

James se deja contagiar por la euforia de Sirius. Debe admitir que aquello es como volar en su Nimbus 1990, con el viento jugando con su cabello y azotando sus mejillas. Aquello sería genial de no ser por el maldito frío.

James aprovecha para acurrucarse más contra Sirius. Presiona su oreja entumecida contra el hueco del cuello de Sirius para transferir un poco de calor. Sirius grita algo, pero James insiste en acurrucarse, lo que obliga a Sirius a sacar su varita y rodearlos con un globo de humeante aire caliente.

-Jodido Merlín, Prongs, ¿alguna vez has oído de los encantamientos de calefacción?

La leve vibración de la garganta de Sirius mientras habla envía una onda de placer al ahora cálido oído de James. James se limita a abrazarlo más fuerte y se niega a moverse de esa posición en los siguientes 20 minutos.

Sirius nunca asciende demasiado alto. Se mantiene por encima de las nubes invernales y se asegura que realmente haya algo que ver debajo de ellos. Hace mucho que han dejado atrás las casas y ahora vuelan sobre las onduladas colinas, algunas totalmente cubiertas de nieve y otras con una capa solo en la punta. Se adentran a un mar de colores: algunos campos verdes en las faldas de las colinas y algunos techos marrones que son apenas un punto lejano.

Toda aquella naturaleza abruma a James. Se siente tan pequeño y vulnerable sobre aquella motocicleta de segunda mano. Pequeño y vulnerable. Palabras que no suele usar mucho para describirse a si mismo. Luego recuerda que no está recorriendo el cielo solo y aparta la mirada del suelo.

Observa a Sirius, que escanea casi perezosamente el paisaje, y levanta la mirada cada cierto tiempo para asegurarse de que no van a chocar con nada. Las largas pestañas parpadeando de manera lenta y segura, la nariz moviéndose como si olfateara algo. Y se da cuenta de que James lo mira fijamente, mucho antes de lo que James esperaba. Sirius clava su mirada en James y parpadea rápidamente, sorprendido por aquel contacto visual. Sus labios forman una sonrisa torcida encantadora que siempre logra que James se derrita.

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué?

James se inclina sobre él para morder la esquina de la mandíbula de Sirius, haciendo que éste se ría de una manera jovial y despreocupada, inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás para estar más cerca de la de James. Están tan cerca que parece imposible decir dónde acaba el cuerpo de uno y empieza el otro. Encajan como dos piezas únicas de un solo rompecabezas. Y James se pregunta cómo podría imaginar estar con alguien más que no fuera Sirius. Con guerra o sin guerra, no hay otra opción.

-Aún creo que podríamos simplemente volar en las escobas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Parece que el lugar predeterminado de James ha cambiado del sofá a su cama de nuevo. Porque por segundo día consecutivo, despierta en su habitación. Debe haber dormido por varias horas porque, cuando por fin despierta, afuera está oscuro y puede oler la cena hasta la habitación.

También tiene una terrible erección, por cierto, de esas que no desaparecen solo con una ducha fría.

Escucha el aceite del sartén chisporrotear con furia y, debido al ruido, Sirius no lo escucha cuando entra a la cocina. Se da cuenta porque Sirius salta un poco cuando James lo abraza por detrás.

-¿Qué demonios, Prong? – jadea Sirius después de recuperarse del breve paro cardíaco que parece ocasionarle la sorpresa. James se limita a reír – Jódete.

James insisten en ser atendido y presiona su erección contra la cadera de Sirius, haciéndolo jadear. Sirius voltea el rostro para verlo a la cara, con los ojos ya oscurecidos de deseo. James sigue frotándose contra él y se asegura de qué Sirius entienda el mensaje claramente gimiendo en su oído.

-Pads… Oh, Paddy… Padfoot…

-Estoy ocupado aquí, Prongs. – dice Sirius, sin aliento – Para.

-¿Quieres que pare? – James trata de hacer un puchero, pero su creciente excitación hace que se detenga y siga frotándose. - ¿Parar? No me digas eso… no me digas que pare… _por favor_.

La última palabra funciona como magia. James es girado violentamente hasta que su espalda queda pegada en el pecho de Sirius y escucha el inconfundible “clic” de la estufa apagándose. Sonríe para si mismo, satisfecho y enormemente excitado.

La creciente erección de Sirius comienza a empujarse contra el trasero de James y lo escucha respirar pesadamente, como si estuviera tratando de no salivar.

- _Prongs._

Suena tan excitado que James se anima a girar la cabeza para mirarlo. Sirius le devuelve la mirada, intensa y sin pestañear. Tiene las pupilas enormes y oscuras, con un brillo hambriento en aquellos ojos grises. Como si estuviera a punto de comerse entero a James.

Sirius desliza su polla sobre el culo de James. Una vez, dos veces. Y James decide que no puede resistirse más a esa tortura.

- _Por favor_ , Si. – murmura de nuevo, gimiendo aquellas palabras para que funcionen de nuevo.

Una de las manos de Sirius acuna su mandíbula mientras la otra viaja hacia abajo para acunar su polla. Aquel roce envía un escalofrío por toda la columna de James. Un recorrido de placer que es bueno, pero no suficiente.

-Joder.

-¿Necesitabas algo en particular, hmm, Prongs? – murmura Sirius en su oído.

-S-solo… - se interrumpe con un jadeo y se retuerce hacia atrás cuando Sirius aprieta su polla contra su trasero. – Joder, Si, solo… Solo hazlo, ¿vale?

\- ¿Hacer qué?

James puede sentir la polla de Sirius completamente dura. Puede sentir esa jodida dureza cuando presiona la hendidura de su trasero. Aquello podría lograr que James se pusiera más duro de ser posible, definitivamente podría correrse solo de sentir la polla de Sirius contra él. Sus respiraciones se hacen cada vez más pesadas. Levanta los brazos hacia arriba y hacia atrás para aferrarse del cabello de Sirius, calvando sus uñas en el cuero cabelludo del otro y empujando su trasero contra la polla endurecida de Sirius, haciéndolo gruñir.

-¿Quieres que te lo meta, cierto? – su voz se desliza sobre su cuello, mientras su mano aún se frota contra la polla de James, aún cubierta por la tela.

-Sí, sí, sí, joder, hazlo.

-Entonces, desnúdate para mí.

-¿Qué?

Eso es nuevo. Sirius nunca le pide que se desnude, simplemente le quita la ropa sin preguntar. James lo mira de nuevo, confundido y dolorosamente excitado.

-¿Acabas de pedirme que…?

-Te desnudes. Eso dije, ahora desnúdate. No hagas jodidas preguntas.

Sirius no sonríe. Su cara está imperturbable y sin rastro de estar bromeando, que aquello pone nervioso a James. Por lo mismo, James intenta una de sus sonrisas torcidas que sabe que a Sirius le encantan, pero no funciona. De hecho, Sirius tiene la audacia de rodar los ojos y arrastra perezosamente sus uñas sobre su erección, como si estuviera considerando regresar a cocinar.

-¿Quieres que te folle o no?

Las rodillas de James tiemblan ligeramente y pierde la cabeza. Se libera del agarre de Sirius como si éste lo quemará y se quita la ropa. Se da cuenta de que Sirius lo está jodiendo, la maldita audacia de ese bastardo, y está dispuesto a demostrarle que, contrario a lo que Sirius cree, no es una puta buena para nada.

Incluso con esa expresión despreocupada, James puede notar como Sirius pasa saliva cuando se deja caer de rodillas, completamente desnudo, frente a él.

Sentado sobre el suelo de la cocina, James comienza a acariciar su propia polla por un momento, fijando sus ojos en los de Sirius con una expresión imperturbable, imitando la de Sirius.

Y, sin romper el contacto visual, se inclina hacia adelante para darle una provocadora y ligera lamida a la polla de Sirius por sobre la tela de su bóxer. Siente una ligera sacudida debajo de su lengua y siente el ligero sabor salado sobre la ligera tela, y eso basta para hacer que continúe dando pequeñas lamidas. Sabe por experiencia que, en cualquier momento, Sirius lo agarrará del cabello y liberará su polla para meterla en la boca de James, incapaz de resistirse.

Y James elige ese momento para detenerse, concentrándose por un momento en su propia erección. Se inclina ligeramente hacia atrás para que sea imposible para Sirius no mirarlo.

Sirius maldice en voz baja y, en lugar de encaminar su polla hacia la boca de James como éste esperaba, tira de él hasta ponerlo de pie y lo inclina sobre la mesa de la cocina. Acto seguido, su polla está nuevamente marcando el trasero de James como suyo, sólo que está vez lo hace sin el bóxer de por medio. Abrumado, inquieto y jodidamente excitado de que su táctica haya funcionado brillantemente, James gira su cabeza en un intento de captar la mirada de Sirius.

Las manos de Sirius recorren su espalda, liberando la tensión que James no sabía que tenía acumulado allí y alcanza una botella de aceite de cocina que está a unos centímetros de él.

-Mierda – se ríe James ante la inusual elección de lubricante, pero detiene su risa al ver a Sirius arquear una ceja. James pasa saliva y se corrige inmediatamente: - Quiero decir _, por favor_.

Sirius alinea su polla contra la entrada de James, inclinándose hacia adelante hasta que su pecho esta pegado a la espalda de James. Y caliente, dura y con un ligero olor a aceite, la polla de Sirius entra por completo en James, volviéndolo loco. Sirius sigue empujando, adentro y afuera, aumentando su ritmo y chocando sus caderas en un vaivén de éxtasis que les nubla la cabeza. Y James echa la cabeza hacia atrás, reprimiendo un grito de placer.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Aún no han escuchado nada de Dumbledore. Por mucho que eso le preocupe a James y lo haga sentir un poco culpable, trata de no pensar mucho en ello. Pasear por los callejones del Londres muggle y probar aquellos restaurantes burgueses cuando Sirius no quiere cocinar es simplemente encantador.

Además, incluso habían atrapado a unos cuantos mortífagos corriendo alrededor de Piccadilly como un grupo de ratones y llamándose a si mismos “Carroñeros” cuando los interrogaron. Claro que también había asumido erróneamente que James y Sirius eran sólo un par de “idiotas inútiles que forman parte de los _boy scouts_ de Dumbledore”.

Cabe resaltar que, por supuesto, se habían arrepentido de eso. Y James se encuentra riendo a veces de imaginarlos en su celda siendo visitados por un dementor o tres todos los días.

Pero es realmente las noches las que disfruta más. Cuando realmente hablan y no sólo hacen bromas sobre Rodolphus _Ridículo_ Lestrange o especulan sobre las posiciones sexuales en las que Bellatrix se vería mejor.

En la noche es realmente cuando ambos se sinceran y hablan sobre cosas realmente importantes, como la guerra y los asesinatos. Es cuando James se acurruca contra Sirius y, después de cinco segundos, Sirius le devuelve el abrazo mientras se informan de lo que han descubierto hasta ahora.

Por ejemplo, James se entera de que Regulus Black - el protagonista de mucho de los problemas de Sirius y, por consecuencia, del mismo James – recientemente descubrió un “gran secreto” de Lord Voldemort que se niega a contarle a Sirius. O a cualquiera, realmente.

James se traga el impulso de decir: _¿Pero que no es tu hermano?_ Sobre todo, porque sabe que el tema es delicado de hablar con Sirius. Así que James, por lo pronto, decide simplemente escuchar y sostenerle la mirada, aquella que tiene un brillo de añoranza, pero también es estricta y que aparece en Sirius cada vez que habla de su hermano.

James también conoce la razón por la que Sirius no podía decirle que estaba haciendo de espía: le habían conjurado una maldición que les avisaría si Sirius actuaba mínimamente desleal, como decirle a alguien que era un espía. Aquello ya no importaba porque aquellos bastardos sabían ahora que Sirius no era tan leal como ellos pensaban que era.

Y en otra noche, James se entera también de que Sirius no ha visto a sus parientes – _a los decentes_ , específicamente a Andy y su tío Alphard – en años; no sabe siquiera si siguen vivos o no. Sirius lo dice de una forma tan sutil y despreocupada que James no puede evitar preguntarse si también habla así de él cuando no está cerca.

_Esto es ridículo._

James mira a Sirius de forma tan intensa como puede bajo la tenue luz de la lámpara, en busca de cualquier rastro de alguna otra emoción.

_Él me ama, ¿no?_

-Estás pensando, James.

-Oh, no.

Sirius resopla y se gira sobre la cama, dándole la espalda.

_Por supuesto que me ama. Simplemente no tiene el valor de decirlo en voz alta._

James mira fijamente la nuca de Sirius por un momento antes de levantar su mano para trazar con sus dedos los mechones de su largo cabello. Escucha a Sirius suspirar y lo siente moverse de nuevo hacia James, acurrucándose un poco.

_Pero sí él realmente me amará, me lo diría, ¿no?_

James también se acerca más a Sirius y, aunque es raro ser la cuchara más grande cuando se acurrucan así, no le resulta nada incómodo. Envuelve su brazo alrededor de Sirius, descansando su mano sobre su pecho para sentir los latidos de su corazón, que late de manera constante y con fuerza. Como si supiera que está en las manos correctas. James murmura un hechizo y las luces se apagan.

_Bien, sí todavía no me lo ha dicho, lo hará pronto._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

James estaba esperando tener una cena romántica solo ellos dos para Navidad, la primera que pasan solos, pero Sirius había insistido en aceptar la invitación de la señora Potter. Y, por supuesto, James no ha dejado de gruñir y quejarse desde que enviaron a Whistles con la confirmación de su asistencia. Sus padres tienden a celebrar las fiestas navideñas con demasiado entusiasmo.

Para agregar más sorpresas, Sirius tiene el descaro de retarlo a manejar su motocicleta muggle. Y James nunca ha podido rechazar un reto, pero conducir una motocicleta no le emociona en lo más mínimo realmente. Después de mucha práctica y muchos errores, James descubre como hacerla avanzar, pero descubre que, la última marcha (la que se supone que la hace volar) no funciona.

-Hey, Pads, me temo que tu pequeña modificación mágica parece estar dañada.

Sirius recarga su barbilla sobre el hombro de James para echar un vistazo.

-Oh, ya veo. Pero no lo vamos a usar hoy de todos modos. Dije que iríamos en la moto a casa de tus padres, pero nunca dije que iríamos volando, ¿cierto?

\- ¿Vamos ir al modo muggle? – pregunta James, incrédulo.

Un par de personas que pasan a su lado los miran con extrañeza ante las palabras de James, y ambos se sobresaltan cuando James acelera demasiado repentinamente.

\- ¿Por qué no? Será divertido – murmura Sirius divertido antes de empezar a rememorar sus experiencias muggles cuando eran estudiantes: la primera vez que se emborrachó en Londres, la primera vez que sus amigos muggles “pandilleros” lo dejaron probar un cigarrillo, la primera vez que su “novio” muggle lo llevo de paseo en una motocicleta justo como la suya hasta un parque oscuro y desierto para darle su primera mamada.

-Pero, merlín, que bueno fue. Tan bueno que mi mente se sentía completamente jodida.

-Realmente no quiero escuchar detalles sobre eso.

Sirius comienza a acariciar el vientre de James juguetonamente, aún son su barbilla apoyada sobre el hombro de James y cuando éste lo mira de reojo, lo ve sonriendo como un imbécil.

-Ojos en el camino, Jamie, ojos en el camino… ¡wow!

James quizá aceleró demasiado y, sólo quizá, rompió alguna estúpida regla muggle porque al momento siguiente hay sirenas que suenan por todos lados detrás de ellos, cada vez sonando más fuerte a medida que James sigue acelerando.

-¡Joder, Si! ¡Haz algo! – grita James por encima de todo el ruido y Sirius comienza a reír. Ríe de manera descontrolada, casi maligna, haciendo que James se alarme aún más.

-Joder, joder, joder. – James logra maniobrar la motocicleta de izquierda a derecha, ignorando de los semáforos e ignorando de que color debe ser la luz para detenerse o avanzar, seguramente rompiendo más reglas.

Los conductores gritan, los autos tocan la bocina, los peatones dejan escapar jadeos airados mientras hacen algo con sus dispositivos electrónicos. Y James siente la cara ardiendo, avergonzado, y decide sacar su varita dejando momentáneamente el manubrio de la moto. Como era de esperarse, la moto se balancea peligrosamente y Sirius grita eufóricamente en su oído, aún sonando bastante alegre para la situación.

-Hey, ¡sin magia! ¡Tramposo!

Y Sirius repentinamente decide que morir así sería demasiado porque abandona la cintura de James para tomar el mango de la motocicleta y estabilizarla.

Unos indiscriminados _obliviates_ y varias luces verdes, amarillas y rojas después, la risa de Sirius por fin ha desaparecido. Aunque aún sigue soltando risitas infantiles por el resto del camino. La motocicleta por fin ha dejado de balancearse mortalmente, pero James sigue sintiendo el cuerpo tembloroso, la respiración agitada y la vista nublada.

-El verde es para avanzar, Jamie, tan simple como eso…

Se detienen frente a la casa de los Potter – casi irreconocible por los abundantes adornos y luces navideñas – y tienen el tiempo suficiente para colarse al patio trasero para _liberar tensiones acumuladas._ Sirius le da una buena mamada, pero James se niega a devolverle el favor cuando considera que los ojos de Sirius no parecen reflejar las suficientes disculpas que necesita por lo que acaba de pasar.

-¡Que jodida mala excusa, Prongs! ¿Qué pueden decir mis jodidos ojos que mi boca no haga? Dije que lo sentía, ¿no?

Cuando entran por la puerta principal, ambos están cabreados el uno con el otro. Sirius, quejándose de quedarse con las bolas azules, se niega a sostener la puerta para que James pase y entra como si fuera dueño del lugar, a pesar de que es la casa de los padres de James.

James llega furioso a la sala de estar y allí hace contacto visual con su padre por primera vez en medio año. La sonrisa emocionada del señor Potter se transforma en un ceño fruncido en segundos mientras se acerca a él.

\- ¡J! ¿qué pasa con esa expresión enfurruñada, hijo? – la voz de su padre retumba como siempre y James se encoge de hombros cuando nota que Sirius los mira mientras recibe un beso en la mejilla de su madre. La señora Potter termina de salpicar a Sirius de mimos y mira también a su hijo.

\- ¿Qué pasa, cariño?

James se siente apenado de lucir enojado al ver a sus padres y se niega a mirar a Sirius, quién tiene una sonrisa burlona en el rostro. James se esfuerza por sonreír y abraza a su padre.

-Nada. Gracias por invitarnos. ¿Cómo han estado?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Este año, la señora Potter incluso invita a verdaderos enanos -no muñecos encantados – sino verdaderos enanos que están vestidos como Santa y cantan villancicos junto a la chimenea.

Le lleva años terminar de saludar a cada miembro de la familia que está allí. Además, tiene que presentar a Sirius a cada uno de ellos y, para cuando llega la cena, está más que agotado. Sirius, por otro lado, ha vuelto a su antiguo yo: alegre, extrovertido y bastardo antiguo yo. Se las arregla para charlar con todos en la mesa y le presta la mínima atención a James. Así que James se limita a devorar su comida y poner de vez en cuando los ojos en blanco cuando alguien ríe de los chistes ocasionales de Sirius.

El pastel de chocolate de la Señora Potter es simplemente increíble, para ser honestos, y James está de considerable mejor humor para cuando abren la tercera botella de vino. Cuando está a punto de devorar el segundo trozo de pastel, suena el timbre y James levanta la vista para mirar a sus padres. Su madre se limita a mirarlo mientras su padre va hacia la puerta, tarareando alegremente. James siente que el alcohol en su cuerpo se evapora de repente y espera.

James escucha a alguien en la puerta con su padre; una voz baja y femenina, seguida de una poderosa voz masculina.

-Oh, Fleamont, lamentamos llegar tan tarde.

James echa un vistazo al pasillo y escucha pasos. Allí están. Realmente están en su casa.

Ni siquiera se molesta en ver a los recién llegados porque su mirada rápidamente busca a Sirius, con la intención de captar su reacción cuando los vea. Sirius sigue hablando con los familiares de James, ajeno a los recién llegados, y ocasionando otra ronda de malditas risitas a su alrededor.

Entonces una de las personas cerca de Sirius se da cuenta de los presentes y deja de reír. Los mira como si estuviera en shock – James imagina que por ver a la mujer que acaba de llegar – y aquel sentimiento se va extendiendo en toda la mesa hasta que llega a Sirius. James pasa saliva.

Después de lo que parecen siglos, Sirius finalmente se da cuenta de lo que está pasando. Mira con curiosidad las caras sorprendidas de las personas en la mesa y las miradas que dirigen a algo detrás de él. Así que se da la vuelta para ver y James observa como sus ojos se abren de par en par y sus labios se abren para intentar decir algo, pero no puede.

\- ¡Sirius! ¡Estás aquí! – La mujer corre hasta dónde está Sirius, quien sigue inmóvil.

-Oh, por Merlín – es todo lo que puede decir Sirius antes de levantarse de su asiento y, torpemente, se arroja hacia la mujer para abrazarla.

Visto desde el ángulo equivocado, pareciera que Sirius está abrazando a la maldita Bellatrix.

– Joder, no puedo creerlo. ¿Eres tú? ¿Realmente eres tú? – Sirius está temblando. James no puede decir sí esta llorando o riéndose.

-Soy yo, claro que soy yo, querido Sirius. Tampoco puedo creer esto. Estoy tan contenta. Espera, mira, alguien más quiere saludarte – Andrómeda finalmente libera a Sirius de su abrazo, con los ojos humedecidos.

Un hombre mayor da un paso adelante, sonriéndole de manera radiante.

-Sirius.

-Alphard.

Los dos hombres se abrazan como si fuera el último abrazo que van a compartir. Y la señora Potter comienza con entusiasmo las presentaciones necesarias.

No pasa mucho tiempo antes de que Sirius note a James mirarlo con intensidad. Y parece que todo conecta en la cabeza de Sirius. Y su cara se ilumina con aquella rara pero sincera sonrisa que nunca falla en hacer que James sienta mariposas en el estómago. Sirius se acerca a James y, sin preocuparle si los miran o no, se inclina para darle un corto pero apasionado beso.

James está gratamente sorprendido y tan feliz, que la sonrisa se queda impresa en su rostro, haciéndolo lucir muy tonto, seguramente. Sus padres le guiñan un ojo y James se sonroja, pero pronto todos regresan su atención a los nuevos integrantes en el comedor para escuchar las historias de Andrómeda y Alphard. Resulta que ambos son miembros de la Orden, pero Dumbledore, como siempre, no les había dicho nada.

El señor Potter no tarda en traer una cuarta botella de vino para recibir a los recién llegados. Cuando saca el corcho de la botella, éste zigzaguea por toda la habitación como una snitch. Su lechuza, Whistles, despega de su lugar favorito en el hombro de Sirius, dando vueltas también sobre las cabezas de los invitados. Todos comienzan a reír e intentan, de manera ridícula y evidentemente ebrios, atrapar la improvisada Snitch antes de que golpeé a Whistles.

Finalmente, Alphard salta sobre su silla y consigue atrapar el corcho, riéndose de buena gana y la gran familia explota en exagerados aplausos y gritos de jubilo. Algunos incluso se levantan de sus asientos y comienzan a bailar torpemente cuando los enanos comienzan a cantar viejas canciones alegres.

Durante el resto de la noche, James escucha fascinado los relatos de la guerra de los parientes de Sirius; se ríe cuando Andrómeda cambia los rasgos de su rostro por rasgos de animales como patos, cerdos y lo que sea que se le ocurra. Incluso anima a los parientes que se han levantado a bailar en el centro de la sala hacen algún movimiento extraordinario. Y se siente feliz porque, durante todo ese tiempo, la mano de Sirius nunca deja de estar sobre su muslo.


	9. Miedo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota de la autora: Capítulo corto, pero espero que el drama lo compense.

Normalmente, Sirius siempre madruga. Para cuando James despierta, él ya está fuera de la cama y le arroja el edredón de la cama encima a James para incomodar y despertarlo. Sin embargo, esa mañana no es tan grosero.

Para cuando James despierta, cerca de las nueve de la mañana, Sirius sigue a su lado mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos y fallando en su esfuerzo de moverse sin molestar a James.

James abre perezosamente los ojos y Sirius se acerca a él para plantarle un casto beso en los labios.

-Feliz Navidad, Jamie.

-Merlín, Sirius – carraspea James, notando que su garganta está seca; señal clara de que ha dormido bien. - ¿Acabas de despertar?

-Obviamente no. ¿Por qué crees que seguiría dormido a esta hora? Sería simplemente inaceptable.

James frunce el ceño. – Entonces estás despierto desde hace horas, aún en la cama, ¿sólo esperando?

Sirius lo imita y también frunce el ceño un poco ante esas palabras.

-Merlín, ¿por qué lo haces sonar tan complicado? Estoy tratando de ser romántico, ¿no te das cuenta? Esto es lo que querías, ¿no? Un poco de romance.

James acerca su rostro al pecho de Sirius, escondiendo su enorme sonrisa contra la tela del pijama.

-Sí, esto es lo que quería – suspira, embriagándose del olor a Sirius en la tela.

Sirius se remueve un poco, fingiendo que está- , 0 incómodo. Pero en ese momento, la erección matutina de James se presiona contra Sirius, al parecer éste se da cuenta al instante porque un segundo después ya se está estirando para abrir el cajón dónde está guardado su lubricante. Sin embargo, las palabras de Sirius indican lo contrario a lo que James pensaba.

-James – lo llama Sirius un poco molesto y James alza la mirada, confundido – No ahora, por el amor de Merlín. Estoy tratando de ser romántico.

Aparentemente, que James tome la iniciativa para un poco de sexo matutino no cuenta como un acto romántico. Sirius levanta su mano, esa que James pensó que estaba buscando el lubricante, y algo mucho más pequeño se asoma en ella. Algo dorado y metálico.

\- ¿Estás listo?

James se levanta un poco de la cama hasta que sus ojos quedan a la altura del puño de Sirius y aguanta la respiración. Sirius abre su puño lentamente, un dedo a la vez, y allí está. Una cadena dorada, brillando con la luz del sol que se cuela por la ventana y luciendo extremadamente costosa.

-Wow.

James aleja su vista de la cadena de oro para mirar a Sirius. Sirius tiene una mirada extraña, casi pensativa, y James está por preguntarle qué es lo que pasa cuando aquella sonrisa sarcástica vuelve al rostro de Sirius. Éste se sienta también sobre la cama y James estira la cabeza, exponiendo en silencio su cuello y simplemente espera. Un momento después, el metal frío toca su piel y de inmediato lo siente. Una sensación familiar, cómoda y extrañamente relajante recorre su cuerpo. Y aquello le recuerda a lo que sintió la primera vez que tocó su varita con la punta de sus dedos.

-¿Sientes algo? – Pregunta Sirius con curiosidad.

-Sí… Sí, como la primera vez…

-¿Qué sostuviste tu varita?

-Sí, justo así – James parpadea, sorprendido con la rapidez en la que Sirius completo sus palabras.

Sirius asiente – Cuando estés en peligro, se supone que tiene que alertarme. No sé cómo, exactamente, pero ellos me dijeron que funciona a cualquier distancia y que me llevará a dónde estés. Incluso funciona a través del tiempo…

-¿Ellos? ¿Quiénes son ellos? ¿Quién te vendió esto? – James se inclina un poco hacia Sirius, intrigado.

-Los sujetos en Knockturn. Borgin y Burkes, ¿recuerdas ese lugar?

-¿Borgin y Burkes?

-Sí, eso dije. ¿Tiene algo de malo?

-Todo lo que venden ahí es increíblemente costoso – dice James con voz ronca.

Una sonrisa se forma lentamente en el rostro de Sirius, observando la reacción de James.

-¿Y qué? ¿Acaso quieres un reembolso?

-Joder, no. ¿Por qué querría un reembolso? Eres imposible, eso es lo que eres. – James se inclina más para poder besarlo, una de sus manos se enreda en el cabello de Sirius y la otra en la nueva cadena en su cuello – Gracias, Pads. Lo amo. Y te amo. – murmura James contra sus labios y Sirius sonríe.

James se deja llevar un poco más y se sienta a horcajadas sobre uno de los muslos de Sirius y presionando el cuerpo de Sirius contra la cabecera de la cama sin apenas darse cuenta. Y Sirius no hace ningún esfuerzo por detenerlo, pero James se detiene. Tiene que hacer las cosas con calma para lo que sigue. Lo ha estado preparando toda la semana y quiere disfrutar cada momento. Sirius envuelve su brazo alrededor de su cintura para acercarlo más a él y sus entrepiernas se rozan, James no puede evitar gemir. Tiene que parar o será muy tarde. Apoya sus manos en los hombros de Sirius, relajándose contra el cuerpo de su pareja y se obliga a separarse un poco para no sucumbir a la tentación de abalanzarse de nuevo sobre Sirius. Pero Sirius vuelve a acercarlo a su cuerpo.

-Espera – Suspira. Casi sonríe al ver la mirada frustrada de Sirius y aquello lo hace sentirse peligrosamente excitado. Es ahora o nunca. Casi no tiene aliento cuando vuelve a hablar -¿No quieres saber cuál es mi regalo, Pads? 

-¿Tu regalo? Maldita sea, estoy seguro de que eso puede esperar.

-No, tengo que dártelo ahora. – James se acomoda en el regazo de Sirius y comienza a quitarse la camisa, lenta y tentadoramente. Cuando termina, estira su brazo para alcanzar su varita en la mesa de noche, disfrutando en todo momento la expresión curiosa y sonrojada de Sirius mientras murmura un _revelio._

Sirius jadea pesadamente.

-No… ¡Joder, no lo hiciste!

-Sí, lo hice – James se ríe, acariciando detrás de la oreja de Sirius - ¿Acaso no puedes verlo?

-Mierda.

Sirius no dice nada después de eso. Se dedica a mirar los puntos de tinta esparcidos por el pecho de James, algunos reunidos en la parte izquierda.

Allí está, toda la constelación Canis Major se extiende en la tersa piel de James. Tienen un tamaño considerable, algunos incluso parecen ser lunares elegantes y otros apenas son visibles. Y en ese momento, Sirius los recorre todos con la mirada, los más grandes y los que penas son visibles. Y de pronto su mirada se detiene en el más grande de todos: el único que no es un punto sino una estrella que parpadea en un ritmo casi descuidado.

-Este está… ¿está parpadeando? – Sirius apenas se hace escuchar, sin despegar su vista.

-Bueno, es una estrella – James ríe de nuevo retorciéndose un poco sobre Sirius, disfrutando la mirada de Sirius y hundiendo sus dedos en el largo cabello largo - ¿Qué esperabas? 

Sirius extiende un dedo y gentilmente acaricia su propia estrella. James intenta no jadear o rozarse demasiado contra el toque de su pareja, dejando que Sirius disfrute la vista del tatuaje sin distracciones. Por ahora, al menos.

-Oh, por Merlín – murmura Sirius al ver la reacción de la Estrella del Perro a su contacto. James baja su mirada para verlo también, justo a tiempo cuando deja de brillar.

-¿Te importa si yo…?

James agacha la mirada para mirar a Sirius, cuya cara está casi a la altura de su pecho. Desde dónde está, James puede ver las pestañas de Sirius revolotear mientras sigue mirando el pecho de James y pasando su lengua por sus labios. James entiende a que se refiere con sólo ver eso y sonríe.

-Adelante. Todo tuyo.

La cabeza de Sirius choca con la barbilla de James cuando se inclina sobre su pecho y James echa la cabeza hacia atrás para darle acceso completo y sin obstáculos. Algo cálido, caliente y húmedo le hace cosquillas y suelta un jadeo antes de cerrar los ojos. Sirius lame un poco la estrella y luego la libera con un húmero “pop”. Enseguida, una risa entrecortada contra su piel hace a James estremecerse.

-Mierda, lo está haciendo de nuevo.

Sirius se mueve un poco hacia atrás para que James pueda verlo. Y en efecto, la estrella está _haciendo eso_ – el parpadear – como si estuviera latiendo. Pareciera que lo hace al ritmo del corazón de James. Es hermoso, la verdad, ver la estrella brillando al contacto con la lengua de Sirius, que ha vuelto a inclinarse para besarla. Se destaca del resto de los puntos con un suave parpadeo mientras los demás permanecen inmóviles en la piel. Pero es por qué es la única estrella de la constelación que realmente le interesa a James.

-Eres tú, Pads. Quiero decir, Sirius. Eres tú, Sirius – murmura James, siente ganas de decir el nombre de su amante tantas veces como pueda. – Sirius – suspira mientras Sirius regresa a lamer y chupar esa parte de su pecho.

James se felicita internamente por decidir poner esa estrella tan especial justo debajo de su pezón izquierdo, quizá justo arriba de su propio corazón. Se podría acostumbrar a la lengua de Sirius allí como su nuevo hobbie. Sirius se mantiene jugueteando con su boca sobre esa parte específica del pecho de James por unos minutos más, disfrutando la reacción tanto de James como de la estrella en su pecho. Pero sus manos se unen a la acción y recorren el cuerpo de James hasta llegar a su trasero para poder apretarlo, retomando las intenciones de tener sexo matutino.

-Así que esto es lo que obtengo para Navidad, ¿no? – Sirius bufa contra la estrella, con un tono maravillado y un ligero tono sarcástico que pasa casi desapercibido – Un tatuaje en _tu piel._

-Sabía que te gustaría – bromea James, frotándose contra Sirius de nuevo.

-Sé que a ti te gusta – Responde Sirius con una sonrisa en sus labios.

James sabe que le ha dado el mejor regalo, porque justo después de terminar, Sirius parece ansioso por seguir besando y acariciando cada parte de James. Incluso dice “gracias” en más de una ocasión.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Remus alza una ceja cuando los ve entrar a ambos.

-Moons, ¡feliz navidad!

-Ah, ya veo. Vuelven a ser los mismos amantes felices de siempre. ¿Les importa compartir qué fue lo que pasó?

James abre la boca, pero Remus lo interrumpe.

-En realidad, prefiero no saber. No es de mi incumbencia.

-Que grosero, Remus.

James observa a Remus servir el té y le invade una idea repentina.

-Hey, deberíamos llamar a Wormy también. Apuesto a que será divertido.

Pero en lugar de respuestas entusiastas, James recibe silencio. Sirius mira por encima del ejemplar del Profeta que está hojeando y Remus sigue sirviendo el té sin mirar a nadie.

-Oh, vamos. ¿Qué pasa con ustedes dos? No he visto a Peter en años y es navidad y…

-No estoy seguro de que sea buena idea, Prongs. – La voz de Remus es apenas audible.

James clava su mirada en él hasta que termina de servir la última taza. Espera y Remus parece no querer entrar en esa conversación.

-¿Quieres ilustrarme un poco más, Remus?

Remus suspira y toma asiento – Mira, James, no estoy seguro de nada, ¿de acuerdo? Pero desde que no se presentó en la última luna llena… - Se da cuenta de que James está por interrumpirlo y se apresura a agregar – Sé qué fue lo que dijiste, James. Dijiste que probablemente estaba ocupado esa noche. Bueno, no estaba tan seguro de eso así que, cuando tuve la oportunidad, lo consulté con Dumbledore. Me confirmó que, deliberadamente, había dejado libre a Peter esa noche porque sabe que nosotros pasamos juntos cada luna llena. Entonces, a menos que Wormy estuviera en otros asuntos que no involucran a la Orden…

-Mierda, Moony, ¿no es eso un poco obsesivo? – James ríe un poco ante toda la suposición de Remus.

-Calla.

James gira la cabeza un poco, sorprendido de la intervención de Sirius. Éste ha doblado el Profeta y lo deja sobre la mesa, con la mirada fija en Remus.

-Continúa – dice rotundamente.

Y Remus continúa hablando, evitando mirar a cualquiera de los dos.

-Así que lo llame por la red Flu. A Wormtail, claro. Apareció después de un rato y sonaba un poco nervioso, incluso se veía pálido. Como si hubiera estado enfermo o algo por el estilo. Le pregunté qué pasaba. No respondió con mucho entusiasmo ni mucha información. Solo dijo que estaba pasando tiempo con sus parientes muggles. Creo que está asustado. No parece muy ansioso de pasar el rato con nosotros en tiempos como estos. Dumbledore me aseguró que ha cumplido con todas sus misiones, pero el resto del tiempo se la pasa escondido entre muggles. No que eso no sea seguro, pero no creo…

James se encoge de hombros y toma un sorbo de su té.

-Ahí lo tienes, entonces. Hace sentido, ¿no? Que Wormtail se esconda entre muggles.

Nadie responde y James decide dejar el asunto de lado. No vale la pena. Sirius está haciendo esas feas muecas y Remus está siendo más reservado que de costumbre, como cuando les ocultaba a dónde desaparecía cada mes.

Así que decide tomar el timón de la conversación. Comienza hablando de las posibilidades de que los Chudley Cannons de ganar el campeonato. Le cuenta a Remus las historias que escuchó de los parientes de Sirius y relata aquella vez que Sirius y él capturaron a esos mortífagos solos en el centro de Londres. Remus lo escucha, pero responde poco. Apenas murmura ocasionales “hmm” o “ya veo”. Y James siente ganas de empujar a Remus hasta que le diga cuál es su maldito problema, qué es lo que lo está molestando. Pero sabe, por su experiencia siendo su amigo por más de siete años, que esa técnica solo empeoraría las cosas.

Sirius, por otro lado, se sumerge en _El Profeta_ por al menos una hora. Solo apartando su mirada para ver a James ocasionalmente. Claro, Sirius nunca es amable – excepto con muy pocas y selectas personas, como la madre de James – pero esto ya es demasiado. ¿Qué espera encontrar en _El Profeta,_ de todos modos? ¿Es depresión o ansiedad, acaso? De cualquier manera, ninguna persona puede pasar una hora leyendo un maldito periódico. James sugiere abrir una botella de champagne que sabe que Remus esconde en la alacena. Pero su sugerencia es rechazada por un “no estoy de humor” de Remus. Al mismo tiempo, Sirius se levanta del sofá y se estira un poco, listo para irse.

-¿Tienes el espejo, Remus?

Es lo único que dice en horas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sirius es quién los desaparece en el momento en que salen de la casa de Remus.

James se sorprende vagamente cuando ve que no han aparecido en la entrada de su casa, sino en un callejón de una calle poco familiar de lo que parece ser Londres. La calle está llena de bullicio y está casi anocheciendo.

-¿Y estamos en Londres por qué…?

James mira a Sirius, quien está mirando a todos lados con angustia y con el cuerpo tenso.

-Escucha – dice Sirius, empujando un poco a James por la espalda para comenzar a caminar en cualquier dirección – Sobre lo que dijo Moony. Sobre Wormtail. Mira, no lo tomes a mal, pero tengo un mal presentimiento sobre todo esto.

-¿Wormtail? ¿Qué pasa con Wormtail? – Pregunta James.

Comienzan a caminar más deprisa, como si tuvieran asuntos importantes que atender, exactamente igual que los muggles en trajes que los rodean. A nadie parece importarle realmente que ellos traigan túnicas. Y James lucha para mantenerse tranquilo.

-Remus afirma que Wormtail está escondiéndose con muggles pero no estoy tan seguro, James. Quiero decir, ¿qué evidencia tenemos de eso?

-¿Evidencia? ¿Para qué diablos necesitas evidencias?

Sirius mete la cabeza en un pequeño rincón que sale de la calle más ancha; parece ser un callejón muy oscuro y estrecho, apenas reconocible desde el exterior y que huele ligeramente a marihuana. Atrae a James hacia él sin dudarlo y lo empuja no tan suavemente hacia la pared de ladrillo de un edificio en ruinas. Cuando habla, su voz es ronca y exageradamente baja, como si estuviera tratando de mantener la calma.

-Lo que quiero decir es… con toda la mierda que está pasando, no podemos saber lo que los otros hacen. Wormtail…

-Es nuestro amigo – dice James – Si esto va a ser otro de tus…

-James, sólo escúchame, por favor, ¿vale? – suplica Sirius mirándolo a los ojos. Sus manos están sobre los hombros de James con demasiada fuerza, es un toque incluso incómodo. Y James se da cuenta que no está tratando de mantener la calma, sino de mantener a James tranquilo.

James se remueve un poco, pero se queda callado.

-Mira, cuando solía espiar… - Sirius suspira – Si hay algo que aprendí de ser espía por esas pocas semanas, es que nada es predecible. Absolutamente nada. No hay solo uno o dos espías por allí, pueden ser varios… y a veces, son quienes menos esperas, ¿sabes? Toma a mi hermano como ejemplo. Regulus… es pequeño, literalmente es de este tamaño… - Sirius agita una mano para estimar la altura de Regulus, cerca de la barbilla de James – y es la persona más tímida, el ser humano más impresionable que he conocido jamás. Y ahora, ¿es un espía? Trabaja para Albus _jodido_ Dumbledore. Lo que intento decir es, ¿cómo pasó eso? Ahora, volviendo al tema. También había un espía en la Orden. Fue bastante afortunado que me enterara rápido de quién era. Informé a Dumbledore de inmediato y ahora el susodicho está pudriéndose en Azkaban. Pero te puedo asegurar que Dumbledore no se lo esperaba, estaba sorprendido. Dumbledore creía toda la información que le pasaba y aún así, dudo mucho en creer que uno de sus miembros de confianza lo estaba espiando. Entonces, en conclusión…

-¿En conclusión? – espeta James – En conclusión, Wormtail es el espía y ¿caso cerrado? Hombre, tienes que ser malditamente _pesado…_

_-_ No me digas pesado, James. Sólo estoy tratando de tomar precauciones – el agarre de Sirius sobre sus hombros se tensa tanto que los dedos de Sirius están clavados en su clavícula - En caso de que lo hayas olvidado, Wormtail es nuestro guardián del secreto y estás tirando cualquier duda por la ventana.

-No estoy tirando nada… – James arrastra los pies y le devuelve la mirada.

-No podemos ir a casa y dormir sin saber si alguien sabe nuestra dirección solo porque…

- _Nadie_ sabe nuestra ubicación…

-...quieres darles el beneficio de la duda, estás tan…

-No estoy haciendo nada de eso.

-… jodidamente asustado de cualquier posibilidad…

-¡NO ESTOY ASUSTADO, JODER!

James por fin se libera del agarre de Sirius, tropezando un poco de la conmoción que siente.

-No puedo creer que estés diciendo que estoy…

-No quise decir eso.

Pero es muy tarde. Muy muy tarde. James camina lejos de él y se desaparece directo a su casa. Cuando se acuesta en su cama, escucha la puerta principal abrirse y está seguro de que Sirius lo siguió a casa después de todo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sabe que algo anda mal incluso antes de que Sirius lo despierte.

-James – un suspiro tan sutil que apenas se escucha.

James parpadea para enfocar su vista somnolienta.

-Aquí, James, tómala – La familiar sensación de su varita contra su mano.

Se sienta, apartándose el cabello del rostro para mirar a Sirius, totalmente despierto. Por lo que alcanza a ver con la etérea luz de la luna que se cuela por la ventana, el rostro de Sirius tiene una expresión segura y dura.

Hay un leve ruido proveniente de la planta de abajo. Sonido a pasos, risas en el pasillo y la carcajada de una loca.

-Levántate – dice Sirius, firme pero calmado. Tira del brazo de James una vez y es todo lo que éste necesita para levantarse. Ambos se ponen uno a lado del otro, con varita en mano y listos para lo que sea. Se acercan un poco a la puerta cerrada de su dormitorio para escuchar el ruido de afuera.

-¿Dónde están mis niñoooos?

La voz de Bellatrix es tan inconfundible que James casi puede sentir el dolor de la maldición de nuevo recorriendo su cuerpo. No se mueve, pero Sirius al parecer lo intuye porque le acaricia la espalda brevemente.

-¿Estás bien?

-Mierda… No puedo… - James cierra sus ojos por un momento – No puedo creer que nos encontraron. No sé qué decirte, Sirius… - el agarre alrededor de su varita se hace más fuerte; está furioso.

-Shh. No vas a decir nada – murmura Sirius, su tono es sorprendentemente cálido – Escucha, voy a volar la puerta en un segundo y lo siguiente que vamos a hacer es atacar para poder huir, simple y fácil, ¿vale?

Escuchan a Bellatrix y compañía acercarse a la segunda planta. James toma aire. No está asustado, piensa, sólo está tratando de concentrarse y siente a Sirius hacer lo mismo.

-Chicoooos.

_Bang._ Sirius explota la puerta con un suave movimiento de varita y arroja una lluvia de madera en dirección a la escalera. Escuchan los gritos de otras personas y, si James no se equivoca, hay alrededor de cuatro o cinco personas. No está tan mal.

Uno de ellos grita “ _Lumos Maxima”_ y la brillante luz lo ciega por un momento que le toma un segundo seguir a Sirius.

Justo cuando lanza un par de maldiciones hacia el velo de polvo delante de él, un haz de luz rojo se dirige hacia él por detrás. Lo alcanza a desviar justo a tiempo y observa a Sirius hacer algo similar por el rabillo del ojo. Sigue lanzando maldiciones al azar por todos lados cuando escucha que uno da en el objetivo, que grita un poco.

Todo parece ir bien. Siguen avanzando por el pasillo casi con facilidad. Aparte del ardor en sus ojos por el polvo, todo parece ir bien. Incluso aprovecha la oportunidad de golpear y estrangular un poco a uno de los aspirantes mortífagos que está frotándose los ojos. James no lo mata, por supuesto, no tiene tiempo para eso. Deja al bastardo aturdido y sigue avanzado.

Sirius ha desaparecido en la planta de abajo, pero escucha sus maldiciones y sus pasos a pocos metros de la escalera.

-Oh, ¡hora de jugar! – Grita Bellatrix

-¡No! – alguien replica rápidamente – Recuerda lo que pasó la última vez. Mátalo rápido y limpiamente. Y llévate al otro directo a la mansión. Son las órdenes del Señor Tenebroso.

-Hmph.

Aquel ruido proviene sin dudas de Sirius. Inconfundiblemente enojado.

Y James siente el primer escalofrío de miedo recorrerle la columna. Trata de ignorarlo mientras avanza por la escalera, lanzando miradas frenéticas por todo el lugar. Y entonces lo ve.

Dos – no, tres – figuras vestidas de negro sujetan a Sirius contra el piso. Está completamente inmovilizado, los mortífagos sostienen a Sirius de sus extremidades y su torso, tienen un fuerte agarre sobre cualquier parte de su cuerpo que se pueda mover. Bellatrix chilla y camina en círculos en el fondo, con la varita de Sirius en su mano. James levanta la suya para desarmarla.

_-¡Cuidado!_

El cuerpo de James cae sobre un torso duro y su cuello es sujetado firmemente por un grueso y repugnante brazo. El agarre de su varita se afloja un poco por la sorpresa y la suelta cuando un golpe sobre sus nudillos debilita más el agarre.

-Hola, muchacho – dice una voz ronca cerca de su oído. Huele a sudor y mugre. Está a punto de ser estrangulado y lo primero que repugna a James es el absoluto mal olor de su captor.

-Hey, no te vi por allí – dice con voz ahogadamente, en un vano intento por distraer a su captor y desarmarlo - ¿Te molesta que nos presentemos apropiadamente?

Siente otra bocanada de ese mal aliento contra su cuello y el agarre del brazo se tensa más, haciéndolo abrir los ojos de sorpresa.

-Supongo que eso es un no, ¿verdad? – James tiene la mandíbula apretada, y su voz no sale tan firme ni sarcástica como esperaba. Intenta no lucir derrotado, pero apenas puede respirar y su orgullo no es tan fuerte.

James empuja su codo hacia atrás, pero apenas roza la costilla del otro. Lo intenta de nuevo, con más fuerza, pero cuando eso falla apunta su talón a la ingle del otro. Pero no es tan fuerte, sólo logra hacerlo gruñir.

_-¡Argh! Maldito gilipollas._

James lanza una mirada de pánico hacia abajo y visualiza a Sirius, retorciéndose violentamente. No recuerda haber visto a Sirius tan indefenso, angustiado y fuera de control. Intenta liberarse a como dé lugar de sus grilletes humanos y, por un momento, lo logra. Estira su brazo para alcanzar su varita, que sigue en manos de Bellatrix y su sonrisa burlona. La bruja incluso la levanta más, alejándose del alcance de Sirius. Sirius gruñe, escupe, patea y se retuerce tan fuerte que pareciera que está llorando, como si estuviera rogando.

-¡No lo aturdas! - Ladra Bellatrix, deteniendo al mortifago que tiene su varita dirigida a Sirius - ¡Hazlo mirar!

James también continúa luchando, pero siente que la situación empeora. El mortífago lo está ahogando con un solo brazo y la falta de aire lo obliga a bajar la cabeza, siendo imposible no mirar a Sirius.

En medio del forcejeo, sus ojos se encuentran. Un agudo y terrible grito resuena en la cabeza de James. Y por un momento, es el único sonido que puede escuchar.

_JAMES, NO, POR FAVOR…_

James jadea, luchando por mantener el contacto visual con Sirius lo más que pueda. Sirius con su pijama gris, que está conformada por la sudadera que robó de James y nunca dejó de usar. James puede oler la tela suave como si la tuviera frente a él, puede recordar con claridad cómo se siente abrazar a Sirius y daría lo que fuera por abrazarlo una vez más.

_Lo siento, lo siento mucho._

Los ojos de Sirius se abren de par en par, llenos de desesperación y lágrimas. La mirada de James empieza a nublarse y comienza a ver puntos negros, la figura de Sirius se está desdibujando sobre aquella alfombra roja dónde están acostumbrados a sentarse, hacerse caer y hacer el amor.

_Te amo… no… no te atrevas a…_

Su agarre alrededor de la muñeca del mortífago se floja y sus pies se detienen. Sirius está suplicando. Sirius grita roncamente, loco e ininteligible.

La última imagen que James ve antes de que sus ojos se cierren y sus pulmones cedan, es el oro mágico que está sobre su cuello. Aún es navidad. A Sirius le había encantado su regalo.

-¡JAMES! – una voz lo llama desesperadamente, pero se escucha tan lejana ya.

_Cierra los ojos, Si, no mires. No mires…_


	10. Silencio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota de la autora: Okay, de verdad siento mucho ese último cliffhanger. No soy fan de ellos, así que realmente no sé porque lo hice. Sólo decidí terminar allí el capítulo. Para que pudieran sentir la tensión de la escena. O algo así. De verdad lo siento.
> 
> Espero que este capítulo compense el anterior. Y, por favor, déjenme algunos comentarios (traductora: en la obra original, por favor) porque de verdad trabaje duro en este. De hecho, creo que no le he hecho por ningún capítulo, incluso lloré escribiéndolo. 
> 
> Entonces, retomemos desde la última escena, donde James está a punto de morir. 
> 
> Nota de la traductora: Perdón por dejarlos con el mismo cliffhanger.

Sus pulmones le dolían y siente todas las partes de su cuerpo gritar de dolor haciendo que James solo desee que se apuren y lo maten pronto.

Alguien suelta un fuerte chillido y es tan diferente a la voz de Bellatrix, que James siente un pequeño interés en saber de dónde proviene a pesar de estar en una situación de vida o muerte. Literalmente.

Hay un jadeo fuerte seguido de un grito agudo que le retumba a James en la oreja. El chico de gafas hace una mueca y se pregunta qué demonios paso para que el bastardo que lo sujeta grite así.

-¡James!

James se derrumba sobre el suelo antes de que su cuerpo pueda reaccionar y jadea para recuperar el aliento. Siente los bordes de las escaleras clavándose en su torso, en sus extremidades, en su cabeza. Pero también siente el aire lleno de polvo invadir sus pulmones tan fuerte y repentino que siente su cabeza dar vueltas.

Después de unos segundos, su visión por fin se aclara y alcanza a ver la figura del mortífago manoteando, está siendo atacado por una mancha blanca que se agita violentamente en el aire.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? - Grita Bellatrix - ¡MATA AL PÁJARO!

-Quítate, jodido animal… – El tipo ya no tiene a su alcance a James, pero éste puede escuchar su grito como si hubiera sido lanzado en su oído de nuevo. Es tan fuerte e inhumano que James siente un escalofrío y se paraliza por un momento.

Cuando Whistles finalmente libera al tipo de su ataque, James se encuentra con la cara del mortífago con grandes rasguños en su rostro y dos agujeros rojos en lugar de los ojos.

-¿Qué está pasando? ¿Qué diablos pasa allá arriba? – El grito de Bellatrix regresa a James a la realidad. El ahora cegado mortífago deja caer su varita y, antes de que caiga por las escaleras, James la alcanza a sujetar. Siente la magia invadirlo de nuevo y, cuando apenas está saboreando esa victoria, Bellatrix convoca la maldición del Fuego Maldito.

Y todo se vuelve un caos. James escucha pasos apresurados por todos lados.

_¿Los malditos bastardos se están escapando?_

Recuerda que Sirius está con ellos.

_¿Se lo llevaran?_

Todo se reduce al calor que lo rodea y los gritos que escucha. James aprieta la mandíbula y baja las escaleras a paso veloz.

Si se desaparecen antes de que llegue ante ellos…

_BANG._

Aquel ruido ha sido sin duda alguna de una desaparición. Casi cae en los últimos escalones cuando vuelve a escuchar el mismo ruido. Y ya no sabe qué demonios está pasando.

-Sirius – James trata de llamarlo, pero el humo se le mete a los pulmones y los ojos. Apenas puede respirar y ver algo en el lugar que está rodeado de llamas gigantescas. Lo bueno es que puede hacer magia no verbal y se rodea por una pequeña lluvia y una nube de vapor para limpiar un poco a su alrededor.

Cuando por fin está en la planta baja, escanea todo el lugar con desesperación. Esperando que no hubieran huido ya llevándose a Sirius con ellos. Joder, sí ha llegado demasiado tarde…

-James – un débil y ronco susurro proveniente del lado izquierdo de James lo hace reaccionar. Allí, rodeado de una enorme nube negra, gruñendo, está Sirius.

James sigue abriéndose camino con todos los hechizos que conoce hasta que encuentra a Sirius. Está acostado sobre la alfombra, con la respiración pesada y aferrándose a su varita con su vida. Vivo.

-James – murmura de nuevo y levanta un poco su cabeza.

Hay algo de magia en el momento en que sus miradas se cruzan como si una corriente de electricidad los recorriera, una comprensión instantánea y un mudo alivio de que el otro está bien a pesar de estar en una casa en llamas. Aquel momento dura apenas un segundo, antes de que Sirius ruede y tosa.

James se apresura a su lado, cayendo sobre sus rodillas y toma la cara de Sirius entre sus manos.

-Sirius, ¿estás bien?

-Se han ido, Jam… - otro ataque de tos interrumpe a Sirius, que jadea pesadamente tratando de recuperar el aliento. James se aferra a él.

-Deberíamos irnos también…

Algo pesado aterriza sobre su hombro y se da cuenta de que es Whistles, por primera vez en su maldita vida. Siempre prefiere el hombro de Sirius.

-Maldita bastarda – murmura James con afecto – Me salvaste la vida. – James arranca un pedazo de la tela de su pijama para limpiarle el pico al ave, que lo tiene lleno de sangre. Whistles se acurruca contra James y mueve un poco sus alas, haciéndole cosquillas.

-James – La mano de Sirius toma la muñeca de James. Éste baja la mirada para examinar el rostro de Sirius, quien está muy pálido, pero por lo demás parece ileso. Su mirada es mucho más amable de lo que James ha visto jamás y le toma la mano. 

Sirius se apoya en James para sentarse, pero hace una mueca y le es imposible hacerlo.

-¿Sirius?

James decide revisar el resto del cuerpo de Sirius con la mirada y se da cuenta del charco de sangre que se ha formado debajo de su muslo derecho, donde se alcanza a ver una herida profunda.

-Mierda – murmura de inmediato James, tratando de examinar la herida.

-James…

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Cómo te hicieron esto?

-James…

-¿Crees que te la hayan hecho con magia negra? ¿O quizá con algo envenenado? No sé ve particularmente…

-James _jodido_ Potter.

-¿Qué?

-Me alegra que estés vivo.

La sonrisa en el rostro de Sirius parece maravillada y ciertamente no tiene rastros del dolor que debe estar sintiendo. Sirius comienza a cerrar los ojos, parece decidido a no moverse más. James intenta resoplar, pero se ahoga con el humo.

El fuego sigue rugiendo a su alrededor y el hechizo enfriador de James que los rodea parece a punto de desvanecerse, incapaz de aguantar más. James toma un trozo de madera del suelo y lo convierte en un traslador.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Wormtail no está en la reunión.

Todos miran a James, especialmente Remus. James suelta un gran bostezo y se estira sobre su asiento para demostrar cuál cansado está. Espera que con eso nadie le pregunte nada o le dé palabras de ánimo que no necesita. Está cansado y quiere regresar ya a la habitación que está rentando en el Caldero Chorreante con Sirius.

Se deja caer contra el respaldo de la silla y cierra los ojos, escuchando la voz de Dumbledore a ratos.

-Otro espía entre nosotros…. O quizá el Guardián del Secreto fue torturado… Les ruego que tengan en cuenta sí notan algún comportamiento extraño de parte de alguien… decisiones precipitadas cuando necesiten confiar en alguien…

La reunión de “emergencia” termina de manera habitual. Y no se tocan más temas que no griten sutilmente “tengan cuidado, idiotas”. James está listo para irse cuando Remus lo toma del brazo.

-¿Qué?

-James, ¿qué pasó?

-Dumbledore ya lo dijo, Remus, ¿acaso no estabas escuchando?

-¿Sirius está bien?

-Sí. Solo tiene el muslo lastimado, pero por lo demás, está bien.

-Fue Wormtail, ¿cierto? – pregunta Remus en voz baja

James se congela y se da la vuelta para encarar de lleno a su amigo.

-¿Tú lo sabías? – pregunta James con un tono que suena acusador.

-Era fácil de adivinar. Teniendo en cuenta que se trata de ti y de Sirius, sólo había dos posibles Guardianes: Peter o yo. Y como claramente no fui yo…

-Pudiste haberlo sido, Rem. No te estoy culpando, pero tú…

-Me negué. Lo sé. Bueno, no lo sé, pero es algo que yo haría. Soy un hombre lobo, James, y no soy la mejor opción para guardar secretos. Pero ahora desearía haber aceptado…

-Oh, Moons, no por favor. – responde James bruscamente y se va.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hace una mueca cuando la puerta cruje al abrir. Si aquello despierta a Sirius, va a ir a buscar personalmente a Kickers, el elfo que los ha estado atendiendo, para que vuelva a engrasar las bisagras.

Pero ese pensamiento queda opacado abruptamente cuando ve que Sirius ya está despierto, de pie en medio de la habitación con la varita en alto.

-Si…

James se detiene cuando apenas ha dado algunos pasos hacia Sirius. Su novio tiene la vista fija al frente, donde otro James está flotando apenas unos palmos por encima del suelo colgado en el clóset con una cuerda invisible alrededor de su cuello, ahogándose horriblemente. James se da cuenta de la situación al instante.

-Sirius…

Pero Sirius no se mueve. James da otros pasos hacia él y se detiene de nuevo al ver que Sirius está llorando.

Y quizá la palabra “llorar” le queda corta. Las lágrimas empapan por completo las mejillas de Sirius y parece que nunca van a dejar de brotar de sus ojos. No parecen siquiera lágrimas, sino ríos que empapan todo a su paso. Y Sirius también solloza casi en silencio, porque no hace ningún ruido y sus hombros no tiemblan tampoco. Y es por eso por lo que James no se dio cuenta de que lloraba hasta que vio su rostro empapado.

Tiene la mandíbula tensa y sus nudillos están blancos por la fuerza con la que sostiene su varita. Su mano tiembla ligeramente, como si quisiera hacer algo, pero no sabe qué es. James se para a su lado y sostiene el puño tembloroso de Sirius con su mano, ayudándole a levantar su varita y apuntar al otro James.

- _Ridikkulus_ – murmura James, sin mirar a su doble y con su vista fija en el rostro de Sirius. El closet que está detrás del James falso se sacude un poco y eso le asegura a James que el boggart ha desaparecido.

Pero Sirius aún no reacciona. Sus ojos siguen húmedos y su mirada está perdida. James no sabe qué decir y se odia un poco por eso, pero se pone frente a Sirius y su corazón le duele un poco al ver la expresión vulnerable y de horror que tiene en su rostro. James acuna su cara y limpia con sus pulgares las lágrimas que siguen cayendo por las mejillas pálidas como la porcelana de Sirius. Cuando Sirius por fin hace un ruido, no es nada más que un débil suspiro.

-Shh, todo está bien, estoy aquí. – Susurra James una y otra vez. Cuando sus manos no son suficientes para seguir secando el rostro de Sirius, invoca un pañuelo con un movimiento de varita y sigue limpiando aquel rostro.

-Esto fue estúpido – dices Sirius con la voz temblorosa y sin mirar a James.

-¿Qué? ¡Claro que no!

James lo sigue sosteniendo como si pudiera romperse en cualquier momento y lo dirige hasta la cama, donde ambos se sientan. El brazo de Sirius sigue intentando apartar el pañuelo, pero James insiste hasta que Sirius le dice que pare.

-¿Por qué?

-Es solo que… James… solo detente.

De mala gana y confundido, James desaparece el pañuelo. Siente ganas de llorar también, en silencio, pero no quiere que Sirius lo vea llorando. Es lo último que necesita después de lo que acaba de pasar. Así que simplemente se muerde la lengua y suspira.

Las lágrimas de Sirius han parado y su expresión de pánico es reemplazada por algo diferente, algo que parece indiferencia e incluso un poco de asco.

-Un jodido boggart. ¿Ahora ni siquiera puedo lidiar con esas estupideces? ¿Acaso me drogaste con algo, James?

-¿Qué? – pregunta James alarmado y se endereza un poco – No te he drogado con nada.

Sirius parece no escucharlo. Se deja caer sobre su espalda sobre la cama y se hace un ovillo, rodando para darle la espalda a James. Justo cuando cree que Sirius se ha vuelto a dormir y sus labios se tuercen en una mueca amarga, Sirius vuelve a hablar.

-Fue el collar.

-¿Qué?

-El collar.

Aún sin mirarlo, Sirius vuelve a acostarse sobre su espalda y golpea el lugar a su lado, invitando a James a que se acueste a su lado. James lo hace y después de unos breves momentos, en los que parece que Sirius ha decidido algo, se gira para encarar a James.

Sus dedos se entierran en el cuello de James y acaricia su piel brevemente antes de tomar la cadena de oro entre sus dedos.

-Esto – dice mirando la cadena que brilla ligeramente con la luz de la luna.

-¿Eso qué?

-Casi te mata – susurra Sirius.

-¿Qué?

James está cansado de preguntar “qué”, la verdad, pero tiene que hacerlo cuando Sirius se pone tan enigmático y no explica completamente las cosas; sino que explica todo con monosílabos y acertijos y espera que James lo entienda. Cuando eso pasa, James simplemente pregunta “qué” tantas veces hasta que obtiene respuestas.

Sirius suspira, como si le exasperara que James no entienda sus pensamientos. Lo que, para ser justos, nadie entendería.

-Cuando empezamos a batirnos en duelo, sentí esta cosa; ya sabes, como si me dieran una descarga eléctrica o algo así. Duró un segundo, no sabía qué estaba pasando. Pero cuando reaccioné, ya te habían atrapado. Fue patético. – trata de reír, pero su voz se quiebra un poco. Sirius sigue mirando la cadena entre sus dedos en lugar de mirar a James. – Fue el collar que me decía que estabas en problemas. El pequeño inconveniente era que yo también estaba en problemas.

-Oh – murmura James tontamente. Distraídamente busca el broche de la cadena en su nuca. ¿Inconveniente? James toma esa palabra como “quítatelo”.

-¿Qué haces? No – la mano de Sirius le impide quitárselo.

-¿No?

-También me salvó. – dice Sirius – Bellatrix iba a llevarme a la mansión. Si no podían matarte, al menos se irían con la mitad del premio, ya sabes. Pero no pudieron. Había fuego maldito a tu alrededor, así que el collar volvió a reaccionar y esta vez yo estaba listo. Tan pronto como me obligaron a desaparecer con ellos, volví a aparecerme en casa, sin mi varita, creo que por eso tuve una pequeña despartición. Pero cuando estaba en casa, mi varita estaba de nuevo en mi poder… Fue fantástico.

James sonríe tímidamente. No está seguro de porqué Sirius pasa de odiar la cadena a estar repentinamente maravillado con ella, pero James le sigue la corriente.

-Oh, bueno, eso es genial – dice con incertidumbre James – Yo pensé que habías sido secuestrado –. Siente un retortijón en el estómago al decir eso.

-Lo sé. – Sirius por fin lo mira a los ojos. Las pupilas de Sirius brillan bajo la sutil capa de humedad que aún los cubre –. Yo pensé que tu…

James espera pacientemente, pero Sirius no termina la oración. En cambio, tose un poco y desvía la mirada.

-Lo sé. - responde James y se acerca para envolver el cuerpo de Sirius en sus brazos. Esconde el rostro en el hueco del cuello de Sirius dónde puede ocultar sus emociones. Lucha contra la angustia, la miseria, el remordimiento y la rabia consigo mismo.

Ambos saben cómo pudo haber terminado aquello. Y, de haber terminado de aquella fatídica manera, ambos saben que habría sido culpa de James.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El día siguiente lo pasan casi en silencio. Sirius no debe salir de la habitación hasta que esté completamente recuperado de la herida por despartición que tiene en el muslo, y James no debe salir sin Sirius. Sirius no ha dicho “no te vayas” pero James puede intuir, después del incidente del boggart, que Sirius no quiere que se vaya sin él.

James no le grita al pobre elfo, Kickers, por qué no quiere que Sirius lo escuche; pero sí le reclama al elfo sobre el armario que tenía un boggart y le pide cambiarlo por otro. También le pide al elfo que les consiga ropa limpia del local muggle más cercano, por qué no piensa usar esas túnicas que huelen a humedad y polvo que estaban en el armario. Sabe que es ridículo que un elfo entre a un local muggle y pase desapercibido pero el elfo está tan nervioso que sólo murmura “Sí, señor” sin apartar sus ojos del suelo. Quizá el elfo, por más viejo que sea, tiene algunos trucos bajo la manga.

Poco después, James y Sirius pueden elegir un sinfín de prendas de una gran montaña de ropa y nuevos vinilos para ampliar el repertorio musical de Sirius. Y eso basta para que sea fácil alejarse momentáneamente del mundo mágico y todo lo que pasa en él. Sirius se cambia por unos pantalones deportivos, dado que no puede moverse mucho y la herida sigue fresca como para ponerse algo más apretado. Pero James está ansioso por distraerse y probarse todo, así que decide preparar un pequeño desfile de modas. Se prueba cada par de pantalones, cada camisa y posa dramáticamente frente a Sirius mientras éste le hace comentarios sobre cada conjunto. Sirius decide que le gustan unos jeans azules rasgados que le quedan “bien y apretados”, pero no dice nada más.

Una canción particularmente buena suena en la habitación, lo suficientemente fuerte para que los vidrios de la habitación tiemblen un poco y James se levante de la cama a bailar. Canta las partes que se sabe de la canción y agita sus brazos en el aire al ritmo de sus caderas. Cuando mira a Sirius, lo atrapa mirándole el trasero así que, naturalmente, empieza a menear más las caderas dirigiendo su trasero en dirección a Sirius y nota cómo se empieza a formar un bulto en su ingle. Obviamente, Sirius se muere por levantarse y bailar también o de follarse a James contra la pared o algo de ese estilo que sería estúpido en su actual condición. Así que James decide volver a la cama a su lado, para evitar esas tentaciones.

No hablan mucho. Sirius ríe un poco cuando, al terminar la comida china que pidieron, James se prueba uno de los vestidos que hay en el montón de ropa. Obviamente el pobre elfo no sabía que esas prendas son para mujer o jamás se las habría llevado, pero les parece divertido. Cuando James se prueba cada vestido, Sirius suelta un chiste sucio o un comentario lascivo cada que James se levanta a bailar; pero, por lo demás, permanece en silencio. Casi como si estuviera en su propio mundo, sólo que observando muy fijamente a James.

James le pregunta “¿Qué?”, claro, más de una vez:

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- ¿Qué tienes?

\- ¿Qué miras?

A veces, Sirius sacude la cabeza, pero casi siempre ignora las preguntas. Cuando lo último pasa, James se acerca y lo abraza. No inicia una conversación, sólo se mantiene a su lado, oliéndolo, sintiéndolo y haciéndole saber que está a su lado. Sabe que pronto van a ser asignados a otra misión; una vez que Sirius se recupere y los momentos como éste serán pocos. Sabe que regresaran a estar en serio peligro de nuevo, más que antes, y también está consciente de lo incierto que es todo. Sólo puede esperar que las cosas salgan bien.

Antes de terminar el día, James cambia el vendaje del muslo de Sirius por tercera o cuarta vez. La herida aún luce bastante mal.

_Es solo una despartición,_ se sigue diciendo, _todo el mundo sufre de una alguna vez en su vida cuando empiezan a aparecerse._

Y, sin embargo, una voz en su cabeza que es incapaz de ignorar sigue recordándole que él es el responsable de todo esto; cada vez se hace más fuerte e imposible de ignorar, siente que puede destrozarlo en un instante. Es una sensación que amenaza con reducirlo a sollozos desesperados y, al momento siguiente, estrujarle el corazón tan fuerte que se queda sin aire. Y cuando Sirius nota su batalla interna, pregunta qué pasa y James se limita a encogerse de hombros.

-Nada.

Sirius bufa, manteniendo la expresión serena. Y James odia esa expresión, pero lo deja estar.

-No te muevas –. dice James firmemente mientras se sienta a su lado, rozando su rodilla con la de Sirius.

Con cuidado, James toma un poco de algodón, lo humedece con esencia de díctamo y limpia la herida. Lo hace de la forma más delicada que puede y apoya su mano libre en el hombro de Sirius para calmarlo, pero eso no impide que Sirius se remueva un poco ante el contacto. Apenas se mueve y sus labios apenas se curvan un poco en una mueca de dolor que podría pasar desapercibida, pero James lo nota. Y eso basta para romperlo y dejar salir todo lo que ha estado guardando.

Sabía que iba a pasar, sólo no sabía cuando iba a pasar.

Puede sentir como su cara se retuerce en una mueca de dolor, como su mandíbula tiembla lista para dejar salir un sollozo o cientos. Inclina la cabeza para evitar que Sirius lo vea y comienza a cubrir de nuevo la herida de Sirius con una venda nueva, apretada y segura. Cuando termina, se levanta para guardar los materiales en la mesita de noche y alejarse a la ventana. Cuando está frente a la ventana, ya está llorando abiertamente y espera poder calmarse antes de que Sirius lo note. Sirius no merece eso. Sirius no merece tener que lidiar con la mierda de James. Sirius deberías ser la última persona que tiene que lidiar con sus estupideces cuando ya está lidiando con muchas cosas. Muchas por causa de James.

-James. – Sirius lo llama. No lo llama para preguntarle qué pasa, ya sabe que es lo que pasa y eso no ayuda a calmar a James. El chico de gafas siente un odio hacia sí mismo invadir su pecho y aprieta la mandíbula, determinado a no dejar salir ningún ruido de su boca.

Trata de enfocarse en el paisaje que se ve por la ventana. Se están quedando en el tercer piso, así que desde allí pueden observar con claridad la calle principal del Callejón Diagon. Apenas hay gente afuera; nadie sale cuando oscurece. Los ataques no suelen pasar en las calles concurridas, pero eso no impide que la gente se sienta asustada.

Hay un perro caminando por la calle – James adivina que debe ser callejero – que da pasos cortos, con la cabeza y la cola agachados, quizá hasta gruñendo un poco. Nunca ha visto un perro lucir tan… bueno, _triste_ no es la palabra adecuada pero tan abandonado. De hecho, no recuerda haber visto al Callejón Diagon tan desolado. Él mismo nunca se había sentido tan triste. Tan abandonado. Tan lo que sea que siente.

Y allí deja escapar el primer sollozo.

-James.

Sabe que debió haberse tomado más seriamente todo el asunto del Guardián del Secreto. Tuvo que haber escuchado las constantes advertencias de Sirius sobre Wormtail. Debió haber despertado a Sirius antes de irse a la reunión de la Orden para que no confundierá al _James Boggart_ con el James real. Debió haber hecho todas esas cosas que debía hacer para garantizar la seguridad de Sirius.

Un segundo sollozo abandona sus labios.

-James, ven aquí.

James no puede evitar la oleada de odio y remordimiento, crudo y sin límites, que se apoderan de él; siente el ritmo cardiaco y la respiración acelerarse. Sus manos se aferran al alféizar de la ventana mientras se dobla un poco, cerrando los ojos con fuerza mientras espera, espera y espera que todo se apague en su interior. Sabe que se apagará. Sólo necesita un segundo. _Un segundo más, Sirius, sólo dame eso y estaré bien, te lo prometo._

-James. – vuelve a llamarlo Sirius, su voz audible a pesar del ruido que escucha James en su cabeza.

-S-solo… dame un segundo –. James se sorbe la nariz tan quedamente como puede –. Yo… estaré bien.

-Si no vienes a la cuenta de tres, voy a levantarme e ir hasta ti. – dice Sirius –. Y de verdad no me quiero levantar.

-No, no lo…

-Uno.

James mira con intensidad al perro que sigue husmeando en la calle frente a él, que está a punto de doblar la esquina.

-Dos.

James entrecierra los ojos para enfocarla en el local de mascotas, donde tiene una lechuza blanca en una jaula.

-Tr…

James se da la vuelta con brusquedad y pone su mano sobre el hombro de Sirius pesadamente.

-Dije que no.

Sirius rápidamente envuelve un brazo en la cintura de James y lo arrastra hasta la cama. James siente que se queda sin aliento por un momento. Mismo segundo en que no puede pensar con claridad y sólo parpadea rápidamente, tratando de calmarse. Ambos quedan recostados, la espalda de James está pegada al pecho de Sirius ahora.

-Esta bien, James –. murmura Sirius, envolviendolo ahora con ambos brazos –. Está bien. Déjalo salir. Puedes dejarlo salir conmigo.

El tono de Sirius es dulce, tan carente de juicio, tan paciente. Sus brazos están firmemente alrededor del torso de James e inclina su cabeza para presionar su rostro contra el cabello de James. Respira profundamente, esperando a que James vuelva a sentirse con calma, sin importar el tiempo que le tome.

-L-lo siento. – carraspea James, una de sus manos se aferra distraídamente a la muñeca de Sirius y la presiona contra su abdomen. – Lo siento.

-No te discul…

-No, tengo que disculparme. _Debo_ disculparme. – James suelta un suspiro tembloroso y se dispone a girar su cuerpo para encarar a Sirius. Sirius se da cuenta de la intención y se aleja un poco – su cara lejos del cabello de James, sus brazos lejos de la cintura de James – dándole espacio para darse la vuelta y tomar aire.

\- Lo siento –. dice de nuevo James, mirando a Sirius a los ojos. Aquellos ojos grises tienen la misma forma perfecta y las mismas pestañas largas, pero luce mucho más suave que nunca.

James se muerde un poco el labio antes de continuar.

– Debí… debí escucharte. Nunca te escucho. No te escuche cuando dijiste que no podíamos confiarle el ser nuestro Guardián a Wormtail –. Su voz se quiebra un poco al decir aquel nombre, lo siente tan extraño ahora en sus labios –. No te escuche cuando me dijiste que estabas cansado, que no podías decirme cuál era tu misión. No me gusto que no me lo dijeras y te presione. Te eché de la casa. No te escuché. – Su mente recorre todos sus recuerdos, tratando de encontrar en todas las veces que no escucho a Sirius –. Incluso después de que fuimos con Moony y me dijiste todo lo que pensabas de Wormtail. No te escuché esa noche tampoco, Sirius. Me dijiste que sospechabas de él, que sólo estabas tratando de ser cauteloso para protegernos a los dos. Tenías razón y yo no. Y yo… y yo casi nos mato a los dos.

James batalla para seguir hablando, suspirando para recuperar el aliento y manteniendo la distancia con Sirius porque, de lo contrario, volverá a llorar. Sirius no dice nada, sino que espera pacientemente hasta que James termina de decir todo lo que siente. Y James siente una oleada de agradecimiento por eso.

-Luego, dijiste que tenía miedo.

Ahora, Sirius sí abre la boca para replicar, pero James niega con la cabeza.

-N-no, Sirius. No. Dijiste que estaba asustado y tenías razón, Sirius, tenías razón. ¿Sabes? Sí tenía miedo. Creo que sabías cuán asustado estaba. Estaba asustado de solo pensar en estar asustado. Sirius, era un desastre. Aún lo soy.

James no espera ver la sonrisa en el rostro de Sirius. No es enorme ni burlona, sino una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. Hace su cabeza hacia atrás y recorre todo el rostro de James con la mirada.

-Gracias, James.

-Lo siento, Sirius. Te amo. Sabes que lo hago. Sólo que he hecho un trabajo de mierda en demostrarlo. Te juro que mejoraré. Seré más… considerado. Inteligente. Sirius… ¿puedes perdonarme? –. James sienta las lágrimas recorrerle el rostro de nuevo, bajando por su nariz y su mandíbula.

-No hay nada que perdonar. – dice Sirius firmemente y se quedan en silencio por un momento. Extiende la mano para quitarle el flequillo de la cara a James y le revuelve un poco el cabello –. Déjame contarte una historia.

Sirius se recuesta sobre su espalda, se estira y tira de James para acércalo a él.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-… Así que seguía hablando emocionado sobre Gryffindor. No tenía idea de que era tan especial en Gryffindor, pero me dio igual y fingí que me importaba para seguirle el ritmo.

-Entonces… ¿tenías en mente otra casa? ¿Hufflepuff, tal vez?

-Sin ofender a los Hufflepuff, pero son un poco ineptos.

-Okay, entonces Ravenclaw.

-Ravenclaw. Quizá. No lo sabía. Sólo sabía que no quería Slytherin. No el mismo viejo y predeterminado camino de mi familia. Pero bueno, sorprendentemente termine en Gryffindor. Estaba feliz, creo. Quiero decir, en realidad no me importaba la casa, pero algunas cosas simplemente me ponían de mal humor; como la forma en que los demás me miraban o evitaban cruzarse conmigo en los pasillos. Y sabía que, si hubiera terminado en Slytherin, ni siquiera me habrían mirado.

-Pero, ¿qué hay de Prongs?

-Exacto, allí está el detalle. A Prongs no le importaba. No le importaba un demonio que fuera de la familia Black. Era tan talentoso en todas las clases e incluso logré entrar al equipo de Quidditch en mi primer año, entonces Prongs estaba más ocupado babeando por mi que por mi familia.

-¡Hey! Yo no babeaba por ti.

-En fin, los años pasaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Cada uno tan maravilloso como el anterior, cada día también. Cada maldito día. Al menos así fue los primeros años, excepto durante el verano que tenía que regresar con mi familia. Pero la vida era increíble.

\- ¿Tanto así?

-Tanto así.

\- ¿Y qué pasó después?

-Bueno, mira, tienes que entender que… Bueno, Prongs tenía una pequeña obsesión. Una muy insana obsesión. Y mira que lo estoy diciendo de la manera más amable. A él le gustaba cierta pelirroja de nuestro año. Pero esta pelirroja… no estaba interesada en él. Para nada. De hecho, lo odiaba.

-Oh, vamos. No diría que me odiaba.

-Pero él insistía en que le gustaba. De hecho, estaba convencido de que estaba enamorado, que ella era el amor de su vida. En segundo año, cuando empezó a decir esas cosas, solía reírme hasta que me dolía el estómago y esperaba hasta que luciera lo bastante ofendido. Pero siguió. Y en tercer año siguió siendo divertido, todavía en cuarto año era tolerable. Pero en quinto se volvió muy, muy difícil. Quiero decir, él la invitaba a salir todos los días. Cuando tenían clases juntos, él la invitaba a salir. A menos de que ella lo hechizará primero o huyera con sus amigos para ignorarlo.

-Suena un poco obsesivo, la verdad.

-“Obsesivo” no tiene el alcance suficiente para describirlo. No creo que entiendas lo patético que parecía para mi.

-¿Por qué te parecía patético?

-Porque Prongs estaba ignorando lo obvio. Porque estaba ignorando lo que tenía enfrente y prefería perseguía a una chica que apenas lo miraba…

-Ella _sí_ me miraba…

-Él estaba ignorando que estaría mejor con su mejor amigo.

\- ¿Y dejó de ignorarlo?

-Sí, dejo de hacerlo. El verano antes de nuestro sexto año. Mis padres estaban castigándome de nuevo, aunque creo que para ese punto ya había desarrollado cierta inmunidad al _Cruciatus._

-Espera, ¿hablas en serio? ¿Eres inmune al Cruciatus?

-Quizá. No quisiera verificarlo pronto, de todos modos. En fin, decidí que era tiempo de terminar aquello. Y huí de casa.

-Oh, ¿y a dónde fuiste?

-¿A dónde crees?

-¿Con Prongs?

-Con Prongs. Obviamente. Era la única opción que tenía. Incluso si hubiera tenido más opciones, habría ido allí.

-Eso no es…

-Era un desastre esa noche. Estaba… asustado. No me arrepentía de huir, pero no tenía idea de que iba a pasar conmigo. Los padres de Prongs parecían amables, pero no los conocía bien. Sabía que tendría Hogwarts por los siguientes dos años, pero no sabía que iba a pasar después de eso, estaba sin herencia ni conexiones familiares ya que me habían desheredado y todo eso. Pero, sobre todo, tenía miedo por mi hermano. Había estado relacionándose con un grupo poco confiable y me preguntaba si se dejaría envenenar la cabeza y, sin mí allí, no habría nadie para meterle un poco de sentido común.

\- ¿Pero no lo hizo, cierto?

-No, no lo hizo. Pero esa es otra historia. Esa noche, bueno, nunca había estado tan jodidamente asustado como esa noche. No podría decir con exactitud porqué estaba tan ansioso, pero lo estaba. ¿Sabes que hizo Prongs?

\- ¿Qué?

-Sólo se quedó conmigo. Nos sentamos en el sillón frente a la chimenea. Incluso la encendió para mi. No le importo que fueran las tres de la madrugada, o que estuviera cansado y confundido. Me sostuvo hasta que me quedé dormido. A los pocos días, empezamos a salir.

-Wow. ¿Tan rápido?

-Quizá lo fue, pero parecía lo más natural del mundo. Nunca estuve en una relación larga, pero no dude en empezar una con él. Sabía que, de alguna manera, iba a funcionar.

-Bueno, ¿y funcionó?

-Sí, eso creo. También no. Pero la mayoría del tiempo funcionaba.

\- ¿Por qué no?

-La guerra. Había una guerra en curso. Cuando nos graduamos del colegio, la guerra había explotado. La gente moría… eran asesinados por gente como mi ex familia, y eso no me gustaba ni un poco. Prongs y yo reaccionamos diferente a la situación, y a veces teníamos malentendidos por eso. Prongs era impulsivo, iba creando estrategias en el camino y esperaba que funcionaran. Y yo, por otro lado, trataba de ser lo más cauteloso posible… sobre dónde estaba, con quién estaba y en quién confiaba.

\- ¿En quién confiabas?

-Prongs. Confiaba en él.

-¿Confiabas? ¿En pasado?

-Perdón, confío. En presente.

\- ¿Y aún confías en él?

-Aún lo hago. Hemos tenido algunos malentendidos, pero ya conocimos su parte de la historia. Ahora quiero que escuche la mía.

\- ¿A qué te refieres con tu parte de la historia?

-Él siempre ha sido un tipo confiado, demasiado seguro de sí mismo de hecho; un modelo ejemplar de Gryffindor. Aún lo es.

-¿Qué tiene que ver eso con…?

-Admitir que estaba asustado debe ser lo más duro que ha tenido que hacer.

-Yo… eso…

-Así que, ahora yo voy a admitir las cosas de las que estoy asustado. A pesar de ser un ejemplar y orgulloso Gryffindor, claro. Estoy asustado de la guerra. Estoy asustado de las posibilidades, de lo que puede hacer o lo mucho que puede destruir. Estoy asustado de que nunca termine o que dure demasiado. Estoy asustado de perder a las personas a las que aprecio, a mis amigos, pero sobre todo a Prongs. Estoy asustado de perderlo antes de poder decirle que lo amo.

\- ¿Sirius?

-Te amo.


	11. Dolor

–Mierda – La boca de James se abre de asombro y roza sus dedos en el vidrio del aparador.

–Coño – Sirius murmura también.

Las ramitas de la escoba están pulidas a mano, pieza por pieza, con aceite para resistir el daño por altas velocidades y están perfectamente alineadas. James se puede imaginar volando con solo mirarla, la forma en que el mango perfectamente moldeado puede perforar el aire. Casi puede sentir la sensación entre sus rodillas. Fundiéndose con el aire.

–¿Te imaginas…? – Está a punto de pregunta “¿Te imaginas cómo se sentirá montarla?” pero se detiene cuando siente una mirada sobre él y voltea a mirar a Sirius - ¿Qué?

La sonrisa de Sirius es cálida, mucho más cálida que cualquiera de sus sonrisas. Tiene la sonrisa más grande que James ha visto nunca en su rostro y no tiene idea de por qué.

–¡Vamos, Pads! Mira está jodida escoba.

–La mire – responde Sirius, sin apartar la mirada de James. Se acerca lo suficiente a él hasta que sus hombros están juntos – Simplemente encontré algo más interesante para admirar, ¿sabes?

James se sonroja y la sonrisa de Sirius crece aún más.

–¿Quieres mirar para siempre la escoba o se te antoja ir a tomar algo?

– Er... – James se aclara la garganta. – Vamos por algo de tomar.

La puerta rechina cuando Sirius la abre para poder salir. Su mano libre atrapa a James tomándolo por la parte baja de su espalda. James es el primero en salir y desliza sus manos a sus bolsillos para cubrirse del frío.

–Está helando – murmura James cuando comienzan a caminar y Sirius está a su lado.

El brazo de Sirius se desliza por sus hombros hasta que su mano esta sobre su hombro y le da un breve apretón. De repente, una ola de calor recorre su cuerpo desde la punta de sus orejas hasta sus entumecidos dedos.

–Presumido – dice James, ligeramente disgustado por la aterradora habilidad de Sirius y sus encantamientos no verbales sin varita.

El brazo de Sirius sigue descansando sobre sus hombros. Pasan tres, cuatro, cinco segundos hasta que James logra formular las palabras.

–Padfoot, se supone que no debemos…

–¿No debemos qué?

–Ya sabes. Esto. Esta intimidad. En público. No debemos ser tan íntimos.

–A la mierda eso – Suelta Sirius con fiereza. Y eso basta para que James no diga nada más.

_A la mierda_ , repite James en su cabeza. Y suena bastante bien. De repente se siente bastante más cálido y sabe que es por otra cosa además del hechizo de Sirius.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Los labios de Sirius aún saben a cerveza de mantequilla cuando empiezan a besarse en un rincón oscuro. El Callejón Diagon todavía está ligeramente transitado, así que la idea de tener sexo allí mismo es tentadora.

Sirius pone a James contra la pared y éste se aferra del cabello largo de Sirius, soltando un gruñido. La capa invisible se desliza un poco y los descubre ligeramente.

–Prongs – gruñe Sirius, acunando el trasero de James – Joder, estos _jeans_.

–¿Qué pasa con los jeans? – pregunta James inocentemente. Aunque, claro, deliberadamente ha escogido usar aquellos jeans que a Sirius le habían gustado la semana pasada: azules oscuros, rasgados y muy, muy ajustados.

–Lo sabes, Prongs, lo sabes.

–¿Qué es exactamente lo qué sé? – la sonrisa de James es imposiblemente grande, incluso siente como sus hoyuelos se forman y Sirius también lo hace.

–Estos jeans – Sirius recorre su hoyuelo derecho con la lengua – lo que estos jeans me hacen, coño. – Su boca ahora sube hasta su oreja, descubriéndola brevemente de la gruesa bufanda. James se retuerce un poco, inclinándose ante ese roce y tratando de escapar de él al mismo tiempo. El jadeo que Sirius deja escapar cerca de su oído hace que un placentero escalofrío lo recorra.

–Dime, Pads. ¿Qué te hacen, _oh,_ qué es lo que te hacen?

Sirius no responde, pero mordisquea un poco su oreja y acerca su cadera hacia James, presionando su erección contra el abdomen de James. Cuando James gira la cabeza para poder besarlo, falla espectacularmente.

–Ahora, dime. ¿De qué lado está? ¿Derecha o izquierda? – dice Sirius, frotándose contra James.

James se estremece, mitad confundido y mitad imposiblemente excitado.

–¿A qué… a qué te refieres?

-Mi apuesta es hacia la izquierda – suspira Sirius, deslizando una mano hacia la entrepierna de James y desviándose hacia su muslo izquierdo – Bingo.

James deja salir un pequeño grito ante el contacto de la mano de Sirius con su polla. Sirius frota su mano, de arriba a abajo, haciendo que James vea estrellas y sus rodillas se debiliten.

–Nghh, S-Sirius – sus dedos se entierran en los hombros de Sirius. Echa la cabeza hacia atrás al sentir los dedos de Sirius dibujar círculos sobre su erección.

–Sí, tenía razón. Adivine y tenía razón. Oh, joder, sí – canturrea Sirius, aún acariciando la polla de James por sobre la tela de los jeans; lo hace lentamente, con movimientos descuidados. – Me lo he estado preguntado todo el día, viéndote moverte con estos malditos jeans y pensando “¿dónde tendrá escondida su polla?”. Y me imaginaba que haría una vez que supiera donde estaba, si lo sacaría y te masturbaría. O te encadenaría a la pared y te haría obligar a ver como me masturbo…

James maldice.

–O… - Sirius detiene su mano, con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

James frunce los labios y recibe un beso, corto y apenas profundo.

–O puedo chupártela. Justo aquí, a mitad del Callejón Diagon, dónde cualquier puede escucharte. Joder, podría chupártela sin quitarte estos malditos jeans muggles hasta que no puedas más, hasta que grites y rugues porque te los quite. Veamos sí eso te gusta.

–Mierda – suspira James, tratando de absorber todo lo que ha dicho Sirius – Coño, Pads, sólo _hazlo_.

–¿Quieres que lo haga? Dime que quieres.

La boca de James titubea, pero sus manos empujan a Sirius hacia abajo. Sirius se arrodilla obedientemente, su cara tan cerca de la entrepierna de James que éste puede sentirlo, sentir su jodido aliento cálido sobre la necesitada erección de James.

–Sirius – jadea James. Su polla se siente demasiada apretada y Sirius no parece tener prisa por liberarlo, simplemente le dirige una sonrisa burlona. _Que mierda._

Sirius da una ligera lamida por sobre la tela, apenas tocando con su lengua el bulto de James.

–Sirius, joder, vamos. – Gime James, con sus manos temblorosas sobre los hombros de Sirius.

Sirius levanta el rostro para mirarlo. Y de pronto sus brazos son elevados sobre su cabeza, siente un metal enredarse en sus muñecas y aprisionándolas contra la pared.

–Jódete.

–No seas grosero, Potter.

James mueve sus pies con impaciencia sobre los adoquines del suelo, mientras Sirius sigue lamiendo inocentemente el bulto de James sin molestarse en quitarle los pantalones ni liberar su erección. Está volviendo loco a James.

–Sirius, deja las jodidas bromas.

–No te la voy a chupar hasta que me lo pidas – murmura Sirius, apenas audiblemente, presionando sus labios contra la tela húmeda. James puede sentir como su polla tiembla ante ese contacto y empuja sus caderas contra Sirius.

–¿Qué? ¿D-decirte qué? – balbucea mientras presiona aún más sus caderas contra la tentadora boca de Sirius.

–Ya lo dije. Dime que quieres, Prongs. Solo dime lo que quieres.

Y aquello hace que Sirius se haga hacia atrás, quedando fuera de su alcance. Sus ojos se encuentran con los de James, con aquel brillo travieso.

–Joder – dice James, lanzando su cabeza hacia atrás porque no puede soportar ver ese brillo en los ojos de Sirius y no ser tocado por él. Su polla tiembla en anticipación y cierra los ojos por un momento.

Pasan unos segundos dónde ninguno de los dos dice nada. Sirius no se mueve y James solo puede sentir una oleada de aire frío.

–Lo quiero. – murmura quedamente.

–¿Hmm? No estoy seguro de a qué te refieres – un tono travieso en la voz de Sirius. Y James se siente ligeramente irritado, aunque esperaba esa clase de respuesta.

–Joder – sus puños se cierran mientras abre los ojos, dirigiéndole la más feroz mirada a Sirius antes de dejar salir todo aquello que desea salga de su boca de un tirón – Lo quiero, Sirius. Hazlo. Por favor, joder. _Chúpamela_. Eso quiero. Por favor.

Y por fin, la sonrisa burlona de Sirius desaparece y una expresión de completa excitación la reemplaza. Se aclara la garganta y sus dedos comienzas a deshacerse de los jeans de James.

–Tus deseos son órdenes.

Sirius abre el cierre de los pantalones con lentitud, con los ojos fijos en James, como si fuera la primera vez que desviste a alguien. Cuando se da cuenta de que James no trae puesta ropa interior, Sirius parpadea en sorpresa. Suelta una risita burlona, a pesar de que sus pupilas están dilatas y su boca abierta por algo más que alegría.

–James, no puedo creer que no traigas…

–Coño, ya sé que no traigo ropa interior, ¿de acuerdo? Ahora chúpamela, por favor, antes de que me desmaye… oh…

Sirius no tarda en meterse la polla de James a la boca y comienza a succionar de manera voraz. Dejando las bromas y las provocaciones atrás, _por fin_ , porque ahora Sirius parece estar en aquella fase dónde parece que quiere que James termine lo más rápido posible. Su lengua recorre la longitud de James, chupando y succionando la parte superior de su polla.

Y James termina en los labios de Sirius, llenándolos de liquido blanco. Casi parece que Sirius no lo nota, porque no deja de lamer cada centímetro de la punta de su polla hasta que no hay restos de su semen. Mientras lo hace, mira a James con expresión inescrutable y serena, con sus ojos entrecerrados y brillando con la luz de la luna como un gato.

–Caliente – susurra cuando por fin deja ir a James. Se pone de pie lentamente, quedando a la altura de James de nuevo y con la polla de James desnuda entre ellos.

–Sirius – James trata de llamar ala atención de su novio, pero Sirius parece tener otras cosas en mente porque comienza a manosear a James de nuevo, recorriéndolo con deseo.

Sirius deja escapar un jadeo en el cuello de James mientras muerde y besa aquella piel tersa. Suelta palabras entre besos y lamidas que son casi incomprensibles para James. Solo puede captar unos cuantos _Jamie, James y tan candente._

Las manos de Sirius lo recorren con movimientos distraídos, arrastrándose por el cuerpo de James hasta que llegan a sus brazos y aterrizan en sus muñecas, aún encadenadas. Aquel gesto hace que James gima de nuevo, nuevamente excitándose a pesar de que acaba de terminar.

Sirius también se da cuenta de aquella nueva excitación y echa la cabeza hacia atrás para mirarlo con una sonrisa y una ceja arqueada. Y hace tanto calor, se siente caliente y Sirius luce tan sexy así que no siquiera le molesta esa sonrisa. James no puede controlarse y comienza a restregarse contra Sirius, no podría evitarlo aunque lo intentará.

–Joder, Pads, sí…

–Prongs…

–Sí, oh sí… Termina para mi, Pads… Se que vas a terminar para mi en cualquier jodido momento.

–Ngh, James. Joder.

-.-.-.-.-.-

James duerme sin soñar por primera vez en meses. Y se siente jodidamente bien.

Sin embargo, a la mañana siguiente lo despierta un suave toque sobre su hombro. Y esa es la primera señal de que algo está mal. Sabe que ha pasado algo malo desde ese momento, antes de mirar a Sirius o siquiera abrir los ojos. No es tacleado en la cama, lo que pasa casi todas las mañanas, ni es golpeado con una almohada. En realidad, es un toque muy suave en su hombro y sí esa no es una señal de alarma, bueno, no sabe que puede serlo.

–¿Pads?

James se da la vuelta y se sienta sobre la cama, frotándose los ojos.

–Buenos días, Jamie.

–¿Qué pasa?

–¿Cómo sabes qué…?

–Me levantaste de la forma más jodidamente amable, Padfoot, claro que algo está mal. Ahora, date prisa y dime.

–Yo… Hay una carta para ti – murmura Sirius y apunta con la barbilla hacia la ventana.

Whistles ulula quedamente, con sus ojos enormes fijos en James. Un pequeño pedazo de pergamino esta a su lado en el alfeizar de la ventana.

–Perdón por abrirla antes que tú…

James se levanta de la cama para tomar el trozo de pergamino.

–Siempre abres mis cartas y ¿ahora te disculpas?

–James… – Sirius trata de llamar la atención de James, inseguro de que decir, como si tratará de apurar a James a que lea la carta, pero al mismo tiempo tratando de que no lo haga. Pero es muy tarde, James ya esta leyendo el contenido de aquel pergamino.

_A quien corresponda:_

_Los señores Fleamont Potter y Euphemia Potter del número 782 de Godric’s Hollow han sido llevados al Hospital San Mungo para Enfermedades y Heridas Mágicas debido a un ataque en su hogar. Apremiamos a su familia a presentarse de inmediato._

_Saludos cordiales._

_F.O. Roberts_

_Sanador a cargo_

_Hospital San Mungo de Enfermedades y Heridas Mágicas._

Su puño arruga el pergamino en cuanto termina de leerlo y James sale de la habitación sin decir nada más. Kickers, el elfo domestico, grita para apartarse del camino de James que pasa casi volando por el pasillo. Siente los latidos de su corazón en los oídos e ignora el grito de Sirius. La planta baja del pub esta vacía y James la atraviesa hasta la chimenea, tomando un puño de polvos flu del pequeño recipiente y lanzándolos al fuego, con la imagen de sus padres en la mente.

_Mamá… Papá… heridos…_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

–¿Nombre?

–¡Potter! Fuera de mi camino.

–Primer nombre.

–Dije que te quites…

James no termina la oración porque algo capta su atención. Por la pequeña venta a un lado de la placa que reza _Sala 81_ hay dos camas con las cortinas abiertas. Allí alcanza a ver dos figuras muy familiares.

–¡Mamá! ¡Papá!

James golpea el vidrio de la ventana, demasiado impaciente para atravesar la puerta. Euphemia Potter está sentada en la cama, no se ve tan mal como James imaginaba, y aquello brota una esperanza en el pecho de James contra la que trata de luchar. Su madre tarda un poco en reaccionar a los golpes de James sobre el cristal, pero se da cuenta eventualmente. James suspira profundamente mientras la mujer gira la cabeza hacia él, dirigiéndole una sonrisa inocente y amable pero desconcertada al verlo. Se quedan viendo por varios segundos, pero su desconcierto no desaparece.

James puede sentir como algo pesado cae en su estómago.

–¿Mamá?

–Nombre de pila, por favor – pide el elfo de nuevo.

James mira, horrorizado, primero a su madre y luego al elfo que está en la puerta.

–James.

–Pase, por favor – el elfo se hace un lado y la puerta por fin se abre.

James se siente inseguro sobre aquello. Sus piernas tiemblan y su respiración se agita.

–¿Mamá? – su labio tiembla - ¿P-papá?

La expresión de su madre no cambia ni un poco. Y Fleamont Potter sigue recostado sobre su cama, con las manos en su nuca, mirando de arriba abajo a James.

–¡Oho! ¿Quién es tan amable que ha venido a saludarnos? ¡Te ves increíble, muchacho!

–Papá…

James no sabe que hacer o decir, sólo sabe que al segundo siguiente tiene sus manos sobre los hombros de su padre y lo agita vigorosamente.

–Oi! Hijo, ¿a qué se debe esto?

–James, papá – grita James. - Soy James. Tu hijo, ¿recuerdas? Tu único hijo. Por favor, papá, por favor, tienes que recordarme.

–Hey, tranquilo, hijo. No hay necesidad de ser tan agresivo. Estoy seguro de que podemos arreglar lo que sea que estás pasando.

Cuando James siente que va a colapsarse en el suelo, Euphemia habla.

–¿Dijiste “James”?

–¡Mamá! ¿Mamá? Mamá, por favor.

James se gira hacia su madre y se agacha, tomando la cabeza de su madre entre sus manos acunando sus mejillas para obligarla a verlo a los ojos. Su cara hace una mueca de angustia y James se da cuenta de que ha empezado a llorar.

–Soy James. Soy yo, mamá. James. Soy tu h-hijo.

–¿Mi hijo? – Euphemia parpadea, su cabello está rizado y desordenado y su cara no está pálida, parece como si acabará de despertar. Pero cuando sus ojos se fijan en los de James, se ven vidriosos.

–Yo no tengo un hijo. Pero, James, tu nombre es hermoso.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

–¿QUÉ QUIERES DECIR CON QUE NO SABES?

–Por favor, señor Potter. Esto es innecesario, aunque su angustia es entendible…

–Jodidamente entendible, ¿no? Entendible y una mierda. Ve y trae a tu mejor sanador. Eres inútil y vergonzoso y…

-Por favor, señor Potter, trate de calmarse…

–¡No me diga que me calme! Deje de decirme eso y vaya a arreglar a mis padres, joder.

–Por favor, debe entender que es un proceso difícil. El Cruciatus puede borrar las memorias del más poderoso mago si se usa repetidamente…

–¿Cuántas veces?

–¿Disculpe?

–¿Cuántas veces la usaron contra ellos?

–Erm. Depende, señor Potter. Depende…

–PREGUNTE CUÁNTAS VECES.

–Oh, a… pues… una docena, quizá, no sabría decirle…

James maldice y sale de la habitación. El lobby esta lleno de gente que pasa zumbando a su lado mientras lo atraviesa. Trata de llegar a la sala donde están sus padres de nuevo pero un agarre sobre su brazo lo detiene.

–¿Dónde has estado? – gruñe James, tal vez demasiado más alto de lo que debería. Pero en este punto, todo le importa una mierda.

–Ellos no me dejaban entrar. No soy familia. Escucha, James…

–Eres parte de la jodida familia. Tienes todo el puto derecho…

–Buena suerte tratando de convencer a los elfos de eso. Pero, James, ¿cómo están? – pregunta Sirius con un susurro. Eso debería suavizar el mal humor de James, pero en realidad hace lo opuesto. Enojo y resentimiento se encienden en su interior con más fuerza que nunca en medio de un enorme hospital lleno de visitantes y sanadores.

_A nadie le importa,_ una voz en su cabeza resuena. _A nadie le importa, no al hospital, no a los sanadores, no a los elfos. Ni siquiera a mamá y papá._

Sirius lo envuelve en un abrazo, quizá intuyendo que esta a unos segundos de desmoronarse. James se queda quieto por un momento, sin energía para luchar contra ese gesto. Sin embargo, después de un momento se suelta y comienza a caminar de nuevo.

Sirius lo llama de nuevo, igual que lo había hecho en la mañana, pero James se mete al elevador, frustrado, mientras esconde sus ojos en su antebrazo.

-.-.-.-.-.-

–James, por favor.

Debe ser la doceava vez que Sirius lo llama por el espejo. James finalmente lo saca de su túnica, no porque quiera escuchar lo que sea que Sirius quiere decirle, sino porque no puede soportar más esos suspiros. La manera en que el tono de Sirius al llamarlo parece apuntar a que ya ha tenido suficiente. Él no es quien ha tenido que ver a sus padres desmemorizados y James porque se siente tan impaciente también.

–¿Qué?

James sostiene el espejo en un ángulo dónde deliberadamente oculta la mitad de su rostro. No quiere que Sirius lo vea en ese estado. Aunque ni siquiera está seguro cuál es su estado ahora mismo.

–Allí estás. Por fin. James, necesitas tomar un descanso. No has comido. Ven con nosotros. Sabes que siempre puedes ir con tus padres después.

–¿Nosotros?

James mira fijamente el espejo. Trata de no mirar demasiado el rostro de Sirius, quien luce sincero y preocupado, sino lo que está detrás de él. Allí puede ver una pared de un color inusual con unas pinturas de paisajes montañosos que definitivamente no existen en su cuarto en el Caldero Chorreante.

–¿Estás con Remus?

–Sí.

–¿Qué haces en su casa?

–Erm. ¿Pasando el rato?

–Genial. Bueno, diviértanse mucho los dos…

–James, sí solo quieres dormir, puedo regresar al Caldero Chorreante ahora mismo, lo sabes…

–No, no. No, esta bien. Quédate. Diviértete. Con Remus. Yo estoy bien aquí. Perfectamente bien.

–James, déjame verte…

– _Mufliatto_ – murmura James.

Por la siguiente hora y media, la mente de James deja de estar ocupada con las preocupaciones por el estado de sus padres por primera vez en el día, todo gracias a la inutilidad, rudeza y despistes de Sirius. James sigue allí, sentado en la sala dónde están sus padres, esperando y rezando a Godric y toda su estirpe para que sus padres puedan recordarlo de nuevo. Y Sirius está con Remus. Probablemente bebiendo y tonteando y quizá escuchando aquella música jazz de Remus de fondo.

Poco le importa que el elfo de la sala llegue un rato después, escondido detrás de una montaña de mantas gruesas y un saco de dormir con una almohada en la mano y una bandeja flotando junto a él con comida que huele injusta y familiarmente bien.

-¿Por qué sigues aquí? – Pregunta James cuando el elfo se queda observándolo comer.

-Yo… er… tengo instrucciones de asegurarme de que James Potter termine hasta la última gota de deliciosa salsa del plato.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Whistles aterriza con demasiada gentileza en el pecho de James que al principio casi no la nota. Es apenas una presión en su pecho y no reacciona hasta que la lechuza ulula un poco para hacerlo abrir los ojos.

–¿Ya recuperaron la memoria papá y mamá?

Levanta el torso ligeramente y gira el cuello, haciendo una mueca cuando lo escucha crujir. Whistles parpadea lentamente y eso la hace ver triste. James toma aquel gesto como un “no”.

James suelta un suspiro y Whistles alza su pico para entregarle una carta – la segunda que recibe en dos días seguidos –. Solo esperaba que no sean más malas noticias. Por suerte, y se sorprende de pensar eso, la carta es de la Orden y simplemente dice a dónde tiene que ir para su próxima misión.

–-¿Número 12, Grimmauld Place? ¿Y dónde diablos es eso?

James alza su vista para mirar a su lechuza con una ceja arqueada, pero Whistles le regresa la mirada casi acusadora. Si fuera humana, estaría chasqueándole la lengua con impaciencia. No es culpa de James que no conozca cada jodido edificio y dirección de Gran Bretaña, pero James decide ignorar aquello.

Con una última mirada afligida hacia las durmientes caras de sus padres, se desaparece directo a la dirección que le ha sido indicada. Cuando aparece enfrente del edificio, y sin saber si tiene que esperar a alguien antes de entrar o sí solo lo han llamado a él, camina hasta pararse entre el número 11 y 13. Mira la fachada por unos segundos, notando que él edificio tiene cuatro pisos y parece estar habitado por muggles.

Golpea con su varita la pared y, aunque no espera que nada sorprendente sucede, el edificio comienza a moverse. La pared se divide y las casas de deslizan en direcciones opuestas, temblando y crujiendo, hasta que se revela la puerta de oscura caoba del número 12.

Más cauteloso que antes, abre la puerta con un _Alohomora_ y se sorprende cuando la puerta se abre sin mayor resistencia. Así que cruza el umbral.

El sonido atronador de una maldición sobresalta a James, casi haciéndolo regresar sobre sus pasos. Nota que es un grito, así que sostiene la varita con fuerza frente él, alarmado. Hay alguien allí, pero ¿quién? Mira a su alrededor buscando de dónde proviene el grito. ¿Alguien de la Orden? ¿O quizá un mortífago? ¿Y por qué está gritando? No puede pensar de lo horrible que es aquel grito.

–-¡Hey! – grita sin sentido. El pasillo está oscuro y huele a plantas, hierbas y… ¿a Sirius? –- Quien quiera que esté allí, ¿sería mucha molestia mostrarte?

–-¡ESCORIA!

–-Espera, ¿qué?

–-TÚ. SUCIO PEDAZO DE ESCORIA. ¡TRAIDOR DE LA SANGRE! ES UNA DESGRACIA QUE SEAS MI HIJO MAYOR, ERES UNA VERGÜENZA PARA AQUELLOS…

–-¿Qué carajos? Hey, cálmese, vieja bruja… –- James esta por soltar una carcajada cuando se da cuenta que los gritos vienen de un retrato y no de algún ataque como estaba esperando. Pero, diablos, sus gritos son demasiado fuertes y parecen volverse peor con cada segundo que pasa.

–-TE ATREVES A TRAER MÁS DESHONOR A LA NOBLE Y ANCESTRAL CASA DE LOS BLACK.

Las cortinas del retrato se mueven como si reaccionaran a la pasión con la que el retrato grita. Si tan sólo James supiera de que habla aquella bruja loca con tanta pasión. Puede admitir que la bruja del retrato es atractiva, incluso si parece bastante mayor y entonces se le ocurre la posibilidad. Ha dicho que es la casa de los Black y definitivamente esos ojos son muy similares a los de Sirius.

–-PEDAZO DE…

–- _Silencio._

James tiene que mirar a ver su propia varita, está seguro de que no ha sido él quien ha conjurado el hechizo.

–-Perdón por eso.

Alguien pasa por detrás de él.

–-¿Sirius?

Sirius lo mira. Su mirada luce extraña, como si quisiera ocultar algo. El silencio entre ellos se turna incomodo e insoportable. Se siente casi peor que los gritos que habían estado perforándole los oídos a James hasta hace unos pocos minutos.

–-Hola. –- Dice Sirius, aún a unos pasos de distancia de James.

James comienza a balbucear. –- Eso no era… Ella no era…

–-Mi madre, sí. “Vergüenza”, honestamente –- se burla Sirius. –-, habla de ella misma; sin duda es vergonzosa. –- Sirius mira a James con incertidumbre –- Erm. Yo… Lo siento si, ya sabes, te pilló desprevenido y te saco un susto de muerte.

–-Joder, no. –- Sí lo pilló con la guardia abajo, claro. –- Sólo no puedo creer que ella… tú…

–-Sí, yo tampoco. ¿Vamos?

Sirius no deja de actuar extraño por el resto del día. Esta silencioso. Pero no el silencio melancólico tan propio de él, sino un silencio que hace notar que odia estar allí, que odia cada habitación de aquella casa y cada mota de polvo que está sobre ella.

–Erm. ¿Sirius? –Lo llama James para poder observarlo mejor.

–¿James?

–Um…

Ahora que tiene su atención, realmente no sabe de que hablar. Raro, a decir verdad, por qué nunca ha pasado que no tiene nada de que hablar con Sirius.

El cielo. Claro, el cielo azul.

–El cielo luce hermoso hoy, ¿no?

Sirius gira su rostro para encararlo, con la mirada más sorprendida.

–¿En serio vamos a hablar del clima?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

–Er, no, voy a regresar. – dice James cuando Sirius le extiende el brazo al final del día. Sirius responde con una ceja alzada.

–Al hospital. Voy a regresar– aclara James.

–No.

El tono de Sirius es tan firme que James se queda momentáneamente en silencio. Es el primer signo de emoción alguna que ha visto en todo el día.

–¿No?

–No. –repite Sirius, tomando el codo de James para desaparecerse hasta su habitación en el caldero Chorreante. Empuja a James hacia la cama antes de volver a preguntar –: ¿Cuánto tiempo dormiste anoche?

–Erm…

–Seguro solo unas pocas horas. Esos círculos bajo tus ojos me dicen que quizá menos de lo que pienso. – Sirius chasquea la lengua. – Mira, James…

Sirius se sienta sobre la cama a su lado y le palmea el hombro hasta que James esta recostado sobre su espalda. Una vez que está así, Sirius acuna su mandíbula con su mano. Es un gesto más _tierno_ de lo normal y James se relaja ante el movimiento de esa mano sobre su rostro.

–Sé que es duro, atravesar por lo que estás pasando es difícil. Y sé que quieres estar con ellos cada instante del día, y está bien que lo hagas, cada día hasta que se recuperen. No voy a detenerte. Pero no puedes… – Sirius suspira. – No puedes ponerte en riesgo por ello, James. Aún tienes que descansar las horas necesarias y comer una buena comida. Tienes que cuidarte también. O al menos, dejarme a mi cuidarte. Estoy seguro de que tus padres querrían eso.

James agacha la mirada, incapaz de mirar a Sirius en ese momento.

–Duerme – Sirius se inclina sobre su rostro y roza sus labios con la mejilla de James – Puedes darte una ducha en la mañana, ¿vale? Y si tienes hambre en cualquier momento, sólo dímelo.

Siente un beso cerca de su ojo y de repente todo se oscurece.


	12. Conmoción

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ADVERTENCIA y nota de la autora: Hay una pequeña escena de sexo no consensual. No es muy violenta pero sí es algo que quieres evitar, lo mejor es saltarse la primera parte.
> 
> Nota de la traductora. Pondré hasta dónde puedes empezar a leer si quieres saltarte esa escena.

James no sabe cuantas horas lleva sentado allí. Está en la barra, cansado y solo.

Si alguien le preguntara por que no está en San Mungo, cuidando de sus padres, él contestaría que está cansado o que irá más tarde, cuando el sol salga. Pero la verdad es que está asustado; se siente aterrado ante el hecho de que quizá sus padres no lo vuelvan a reconocer. Siente su estómago retorcerse, sabe que es una pequeña probabilidad – muy pequeña, se obliga a recordar – de que nunca recuperen su memoria. Quizá nunca vuelva a ver la sonrisa radiante de su padre dirigida hacia él; quizá no volverá a ver a su madre con aquella cara de desaprobación por sus bromas. El pensamiento le parece tan irreal que cree que es más fácil solo ignorarlo, pero a pesar de los seis vasos de _Odgen_ que lleva encima, aquel pensamiento sigue presente en su mente.

–Hey, campeón, estamos a punto de cerrar –. El bartender apenas puede distinguirse detrás de aquella enorme barba que cubre casi todo su rostro. James no podría reconocerlo ni aunque fuera el mortífago más letal.

_No importa,_ reflexiona James. _Si me matan a sangre fría en este maldito bar de mierda en este momento, no importa, ¿no? No sentiría una mierda._ Observa como el letrero de “abierto” se voltea a un “cerrado”. _Ya no sería una carga para Sirius._

–Sí, –James se levanta. – Ya me voy.

–Cuídate – murmura el hombre, como si fuera obvio para el que James no puede cuidarse por sí mismo.

Aquello lo molesta más. Ahora que está en la oscura calle, sin ninguna otra persona a su alrededor, intenta no gritar y golpea una pared.

Una vez que está de regreso en el cuarto del Caldero Chorreante, trata de moverse lo más sigilosamente que su ebrio cuerpo le permite, pero es en vano. En la oscuridad, Sirius está sentado sobre la cama, su figura es apenas una sombra contra la cabecera de la cama. Está abrazando sus rodillas cerca de su pecho.

–¿Por qué estás…? – James comienza a hablar antes de ser interrumpido.

–Pensé que te había dicho que me despertarás.

–Yo… ¿qué?

–Te dije que me despertarás si necesitabas algo. ¿Tenías hambre? ¿Querías un poco de comida?

–Um. No, en realidad.

–¿Necesitabas estar solo?

La voz de Sirius suena áspera, cansada. James casi puede imaginar sus ojos rojos con círculos negros debajo. –¿Estás harto de mí?

–No es eso.

–No me mientas.

–No lo estoy…

James se apresura y aterriza sobre la cama con brusquedad. Estira sus brazos para tomar la cabeza de Sirius y lo besa.

Sirius no se mueve ni hace ningún ruido. Sus labios están fríos y estáticos contra los de James, quien está recorriéndolos con su lengua mientras los muerde con un poco más de fuerza necesaria. Cuando se queda sin aliento, James se aleja, pero vuelve a atacar los labios de Sirius mientras este murmura en voz baja: “¿Qué estás haciendo?”

–Joder. – jadea James, mordiendo de nuevo el labio inferior de Sirius – Necesito… – su frente golpea el mentón de Sirius mientras se arrastra hasta la suave piel de su cuello. Cuando Sirius no echa la cabeza hacia atrás para darle más acceso, James tira de su cabello hacia atrás con brusquedad. Mirando hacia el cielo, Sirius vuelve a murmurar:

–¿Qué necesitas?

Aquel susurro, lleno de curiosidad y alarma, es apenas un ruido molesto en los oídos de James. La lujuria y el deseo le nublan la cabeza, arremolinándose en su estómago, mientras sus manos se arrastran hacia abajo y tiran del elástico de la ropa interior de Sirius.

–James, espera…

La ingle de James se empuja con fuerza contra Sirius, lanzándole un mensaje directo a Sirius sobre lo que quiere. La fuerza de James logra tumbarlo por completo en la cama, con el cuerpo de James sobre él y aquel movimiento solo logra un gruñido suave e involuntario de Sirius. Con el peso de James sobre él, Sirius no se mueve, pero James entiende eso como una invitación para él, así que no se detiene.

–Mmm.. Joder. – Gime James, empujando sus caderas contra Sirius mientras cierra los ojos – Joder.

James siente cada roce como una ola de delicioso placer, empujándolo al más dulce éxtasis. Siente la sangre acumularse en su abdomen y la lujuria es todo lo que siente en ese momento, los huesos de las caderas de Sirius contra sus manos y aquel mohoso olor de la habitación en sus pulmones.

Solo hacen falta unos cuantos empujes contra Sirius para llevarlo al orgasmo, su cuerpo relajado como no se ha sentido en días. Recupera el aliento antes de abrir los ojos y enfocarse en quién se encuentra debajo de él.

Sirius lo mira con los ojos entrecerrados, con una extraña inclinación de cabeza y los labios apretados. Una mueca que difícilmente puede estar cerca a alguna excitación. James, quién aún siente la satisfacción de su propio orgasmo, dirige su mano a la polla de Sirius para masturbarlo, pero lo encuentra completamente flácido.

–¿Terminaste?

Sirius responde con un rápido movimiento de su cabeza, negando sin decir una palabra, antes de tocar el hombro de James. Le toma varios golpecitos a James entender que Sirius quiere que se mueva.

Completamente torpe, con su orgasmo olvidado, libera a Sirius de su peso. Sirius vuelve a sentarse con calma y alisa las arrugas de su ropa sin decir nada, como si hubiera sido el viento el que las hubiera desordenado.

–Sirius, yo…

–Está bien.

–Yo no quise…

–Dije que está bien, ¿vale?

La voz ronca y cansada de Sirius sumerge a James en un silencio frío. La duda y la inseguridad se instalan en su cabeza. Y en su mente se repite la misma escena: Sirius acostado, paciente e inmóvil, mientras James se abalanza sobre él, completamente confundido y con mucho dolor.

–James, espera…

**(N/T: Aquí acaba la escena sin consentimiento)**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

–James, espera…

Toda la situación lo golpea como una ventisca. Como la boca de Sirius había estado tan inmóvil y distante, la insistencia de James lo había hecho murmurar un “James, espera”. Como su polla se había mantenido flácida y se había sentido tan poco excitada en la mano de James después de haber malinterpretado que Sirius se sentía tan excitado como él. Sirius, quien siempre había estado, estaba y estaría dispuesto a ofrecerle a James todo lo que tenía y algo más.

Y, sin embargo, esa noche, después de tantos años, había dicho “espera” y James no lo había hecho.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

–Hice algo horrible.

Está sentado en la cama de su madre, un poco más alejado de ella que lo usual, y su vista está fija en su regazo, donde sus manos están quietas.

–Nunca me va a perdonar.

–De quién sea que hablas, querido, y lo que sea que hayas hecho, estoy segura de que él te va a perdonar si te disculpas sinceramente.

–No. No, esta vez de verdad la cagué. – Hay cierta comodidad en hablar sobre él enfrente de sus padres que no lo recuerdan aún, piensa James. La vergüenza es mínima y es más fácil ignorar la pena que lo embarga.

–Es claro que él significa mucho para ti.

 _Significa mucho para él_ no alcanza a cubrir lo que siente. Es solo cuestión de tiempo antes de que Sirius termine todo, sólo va a decir “ _Terminamos”_ sin mirar atrás. Aquello lo va a destrozar. Lo mataría de una forma en que los mortífagos no podrían hacerlo jamás.

–Oh, cielo, no llores…

–No me llames cielo, mamá.

–¿Perdón?

–Nunca me llamas “cielo”, nunca fue “cielo”. Siempre fue Jamie o querido o cariño…

–Okay, Jamie…

Incluso la forma en que dice Jamie es raro, como si un extraño dijera su nombre por primera vez, y aún así fue ella quién lo llamó así por primera vez. La confusión en su rostro la hace ver incluso más joven de lo que realmente es. Quizá, el perder tu memoria, tiene algunas ventajas.

–Jamie, por favor, dime por qué lloras…

–Jamie.

James levanta el rostro al escuchar la segunda voz, tan dolorosamente familiar y tan severamente distinta a la voz dulce de su madre que su corazón se salta varios latidos. Porque no, es imposible que él aún quiera hablarle después de lo que pasó…

_Va a terminar conmigo._

Esa afirmación lo empuja directo a un abismo de miedo y odio hacia él mismo, como si fuera atacado por miles de dementores. No puede juntar la fuerza para sacar el espejo, y aquello lo hace odiarse más. Esos espejos habían sido su propio ingenioso invento. Les había tomado muchas semanas perfeccionarlos y, de hecho, una vez llevaron a Sirius directo a la enfermería. Ahora lo usaba para terminar con James. Éste puede imaginar la conversación en su cabeza, puede verse a sí mismo rogar, llorar y exponer su lado más feo delante de sus padres en aquella inútil sala del hospital.

_Por favor, no lo hagas._

–James, por favor. Sólo quiero hablar contigo.

La voz de Sirius viaja suavemente hasta él, aún transmitiendo cierto nivel de advertencia. Suena tan cerca de estallar. _Sólo quiero terminar esto_. Y James reconoce que la única razón por la que no termina con él en ese instante es porque lo puede escuchar sollozar. James nunca ha podido llorar en silencio. Siempre logra mostrar su dolor y empapar a Sirius con él.

-.-.-.-.-.-

–Siento mucho tu pérdida.

El salón del té de San Mungo en el quinto piso está tan concurrido como siempre, rebosante de charlas distraídas y condolencias mudas; James asume que esas palabras están dirigidas a otra persona. Sin embargo, cuando hace contacto con el barista, se da cuenta que se dirige a él.

–¿Qué?

–Y-yo siento mucho tu pérdida –La chica repite, esta vez con la duda en su voz y con la vergüenza en sus ojos. Y sí, James sabe que debe lucir horrible ahora mismo.

–No he perdido a nadie.

–Oh – La pobre chica desvía su mirada al mostrador, donde comienza a contar los sickles –. Erm. Discúlpeme, señor. – Ella le entrega su bebida sin decir más: un café negro que humea en el vaso de papel.

– Aunque puede ser que sí lo haya perdido –. Suelta James, más para él que para otra persona. 

–Ern... ¿disculpe?

–Esta persona, muy cercana a mi… Al menos, solía serlo. La he cagado en serio. Debe estar harto de mi. Lo sé –. No tiene idea de porqué le está diciendo esto a una completa desconocida. Quizá necesita sacarlo con alguien que no sea su pobre madre.

La barista, pobrecita, mira a todos lados con preocupación. Como si estuviera buscando a alguien que la saque de allí en ese momento.

–Oh… er…

–De hecho, creo que me odia ahora mismo. Y no lo puedo culpar, tampoco. Hice algo horrible que no se merecía y tiene que lidiar conmigo en este horrible estado y… – Las palabras se ahogan en su garganta y toma un sorbo de café –. Y yo… estoy seguro de que no puede soportarme ahora.

–Claro que no te soporto.

James jadea un poco. Siente como algo cae a su estómago y un líquido caliente se derrama en sus nudillos.

–¡¿Qué…?! – James se da la vuelta lentamente, con la mente inundada de temor.

Y allí está Sirius, con su túnica costosa y su sedoso cabello negro, con una jodida sonrisa en su rostro.

–¿De qué estás hablando, Jamie? Jamás te he podido soportar – Su tono es de asombro, burla y todo lo que aquella situación no es. Sus ojos tienen un brillo cálido, se arrugan un poco en las esquinas como si realmente estuviera contento – feliz – de haber encontrado a James.

–Yo no…

James es silenciado por la mera imagen de Sirius acercándose a él, con aquella sonrisa que curva sus labios hacia arriba. No es que James tuviera algo elocuente que decir, de todos modos. Sirius toma el café de su mano y se lo lleva a los labios.

–¿Quiere que le sirva algo de tomar, señor? – chilla la barista, su tono de voz un poco más agudo que la última vez que James la escucho.

Los ojos de Sirius se dirigen a ella con curiosidad mientras toma el trago.

–Estoy bien, gracias – y le dirige un guiño.

James lo mira con temor, incrédulo ante la actitud de Sirius, como si nada hubiera pasado entre ellos. Todo es como siempre: Sirius tomando de James lo que no es suyo, Sirius coqueteando con personas aleatorias para ponerlo celoso. Sirius rozando su dedo contra la mano derecha de James, dónde el café se había derramado en su piel.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tan pronto como cruzan el umbral de la Casa de los Black, Sirius encanta las cortinas a los costados del cuadro de Walburga Black para silenciarla antes de que pueda gritar un insulto completo. 

Nadie más ha llegado aún. Y el silencio se siente pesado y opresivo a su alrededor.

–¿Me odias? – balbucea James, la ansiedad que siente ha llegado al máximo. Su voz hace un pequeño eco en el largo pasillo.

–Sí, te odio y sólo fui a San Mungo por un café de mierda – responde Sirius suavemente, girando la taza de papel que sigue en su mano y mirando el contenido –. Esto sabe a mierda de hipogrifo, por cierto – agrega.

–¿Me odias? –repite James.

Sirius lo mira esta vez, por encima del hombro. Debe ver algo en la expresión de James, por que la suya se suaviza al instante. Deja la taza en un mueble con mucha determinación.

–Escucha, James – Sirius se gira y envuelve la cintura de James con sus brazos, acercándose hasta que sus pechos se están tocando. James hace un esfuerzo para fijar su mirada en la horrible pared verde detrás de Sirius, preparándose para lo peor. – No te odio.

Y James no le cree.

–No… N-no te creo.

–Te amo, James. ¿Tampoco crees eso?

–¿Por qué actúas como si nada hubiera pasado?

–Por que no ha pasado nada, James, todo está en tu cabeza. No me hiciste daño ni nada por el estilo.

_James, espera…_

–Pero no querías.

–Tampoco tú.

 _Pequeñas sensaciones de placer y un ligero sabor a sangre en sus labios…_

–Estabas conmocionado. Estabas herido. Y lidiaste con eso en la única forma que se te ocurrió.

–Pero te u-usé, Sirius.

–Hey. No me _usaste._ ¿De verdad piensas que dejaría que alguien me usara de esa manera, Prongs? Me conoces… Sabes que te dejé hacerlo. Pude haberte detenido si hubiera querido hacerlo.

–Debiste detenerme. No debí hacer eso.

–Necesitabas hacerlo, lo entiendo. Está bien.

–Y tú… ¿no me odias?

–Jamie, ya pasamos por eso – Las manos de Sirius viajan hasta su rostro para sostenerlo de las mejillas, forzándolo a verlo a los ojos –. Estoy enamorado de ti, ¿recuerdas? – murmura Sirius, apartando el flequillo de James de su cara. Se acerca a él, abrumándolo con ese olor tan distintivo de Sirius que tanto ha extrañado y con la mirada en sus labios.

–Solías vivir en un lugar encantador, Sirius – una tercera voz resuena no muy lejos de ellos. Y James salta un poco.

–¡Remus!

Sirius resopla, dejando libre a James de mala gana

–Estábamos teniendo un momento, Moony – reprocha mientras James se acerca a abrazar a Remus –. ¿Era muy difícil de asumir?

–Créeme, tuve demasiados de “sus momentos” en el Colegio para toda mi vida.

Mientras Sirius y Remus se encuentran para saludarse con un abrazo, James siente las orillas de su boca formar una sonrisa.

_Aún me ama. No le disgusto._

Una familiar pelirroja se asoma detrás de Remus. James sonríe abiertamente al verla y va a abrazarla también.

_Aún me ama._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

–Gracias a todos por reunirse hoy. El Castillo no es un lugar seguro en estos momentos, pero hemos podido reunirnos aquí gracias a James y Sirius, quienes amablemente han limpiado este lugar para nosotros – los ojos de Dumbledore se dirigen a ellos. – Debo decir que es bastante cómodo.

Sirius bufa sonoramente.

Dumbledore inicia su discurso como siempre y su voz se reduce a un sonido de fondo. James mira a su alrededor con cautela, registrando los rostros en la mesa. ¿Quiénes están allí? ¿Quiénes faltan?

–…varios ataques desde nuestra última reunión…

Lily, Remus, Frank, Alice. Todos sus amigos están allí, eso es seguro. Incluso sabe que, de faltar alguno, habrían recibido la notificación de su muerte o desaparición. Pero es reconfortante ver sus caras en la misma habitación que ellos. Sólo sentía un ligero vacío al no ver a Peter allí, pero trato de ignorar aquello todo el tiempo. Hasta que Dumbledore lo menciona.

–Peter Pettigrew, quien era un espía de Lord Voldemort, ha sido atrapado y sentenciado a dos meses en Azkaban.

James levanta la mirada y siente que palidece. Sirius aguanta la respiración a su lado y Remus pasa su mano por su rostro. James piensa que el tono con el que Dumbledore ha dicho aquello es un poco triste, pero antes de que pueda saberlo, ha dejado ese tema atrás y seguido con el siguiente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

–Se lo merece – dice Sirius rotundamente.

–No se lo merece – replica James –. Nadie se merece eso.

–James, casi mueres por él.

James no tiene forma de responder eso. En lugar de decir algo, simplemente vacía su vaso de whiskey de fuego de un trago.

–Así que tú y Evans, ¿no? – dice Sirius de repente.

James levanta la mirada, confundido, hasta que se da cuenta de que Sirius se dirige a Remus. El joven hombre lobo lo mira fijamente.

–¿Cómo diablos lo supiste?

–Leí tu mente – responde Sirius, despreocupadamente. – Estabas pensando en ella muy intensamente; casi podía olerlo desde la distancia.

–Tienes que aprender a respetar la privacidad de las personas, Sirius.

–¿De qué están hablando? – pregunta James, sintiéndose perdido.

Remus mira a su alrededor, ansioso. Están en Las Tres Escobas, hay algunos magos y brujas cerca, pero no demasiado como para oír su conversación.

–Lily y yo estamos juntos – Remus lo dice con naturalidad, lo más neutral que puede, pero James detecta el tono rosado que tiñe sus mejillas. Remus se aclara la garganta antes de agregar –: Es difícil tener intimidad con alguien en estos días… arriesgas mucho más que a ti mismo… –Remus los mira – Estoy seguro de que saben cómo es eso.

Y lo saben bastante bien. James solía pensar que se acostumbrarían, pero cada vez es más pesado y difícil. Actuar frente a los demás como si Sirius no significara nada para él, más que un compañero del colegio; y Sirius hace lo mismo hacia James. Duele. Tanto que a veces James puede sentir un dolor físico, justo en el pecho.

Y todo el tiempo se siente preocupado. Merlín, la preocupación. Estar acostado en la cama cada noche, sin poder dormir, aunque el noventa y nueve por ciento de tu cuerpo quiera descansar, pero sin ser capaz de hacerlo; con el miedo como una horrible criatura, creciendo ante cada horrible posibilidad que pasa por tu cabeza. Con la mente repasando la última vez que viste a esa persona; recordando sí le dijiste que se mantuvieran a salvo, sí checaron todas las precauciones que debían tomar o si le dijiste que los amas. Jugando con un fragmento de espejo en tu mano que no responde; clavado tan fuerte en tu mano que corta la carne.

James es retirado de esos pensamientos cuando una mano se posa en su espalda baja.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Esa noche se quedan en un motel muggle barato, escondido en las afueras de Londres. Dumbledore les había aconsejado que se mantuvieran en movimiento; les había señalado muy sutilmente que estar todo el tiempo en la única posada mágica en Londres podría no ser la mejor opción.

–No está mal – dice James, dejando caer su mochila en el suelo.

La habitación es bastante espaciosa, al menos dos veces más grande que la del Caldero Chorreante. También tiene mucho mejor aspecto en el interior que en el exterior; está limpio, con la cama recién hecha y las sábanas sedosas. James se deja caer en la cama y cierra los ojos.

–Por las bolas de Merlín, odio ese maldito lugar – anuncia Sirius de repente.

–¿Qué lugar?

–Esa maldita casa.

La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.

James abre un ojo. Ninguno de los dos ha encendido la luz, así que la expresión de Sirius está escondida en las sombras.

–Sí… Yo… Ojalá Dumbledore hubiera escogido otro lugar – contesta James.

Sin decir nada, Sirius hurga en su mochila, sacando un montón de ropas. Se quita la chaqueta distraídamente mientras lo hace. Y algo llama la atención de James en ese momento. En la camisa de Sirius se nota algo, un patrón bastante extraño y que James no había visto antes. Sobre todo, porque está seguro de que la camisa de Sirius era completamente blanca. Una mancha gruesa, como una pincelada gruesa, atraviesa la espalda de Sirius.

James abre ambos ojos y frunce el ceño.

– _Lumos_.

Luce demasiado como sangre. Pero antes de que pueda mirar de cerca, Sirius se gira para quedar frente a frente.

–¿Qué es eso, Sirius?

La mirada de Sirius es extraña.

–¿Qué es qué?

–No te hagas el gracioso. ¡Eso en tu espalda! Tú… ¿te lastimaste?

Sirius sacude su cabeza con un gesto de desdén, evitando la mirada de James y la luz de su varita.

–Oh, eso. – toma su chaqueta de nuevo para ponérsela –. No es nada.

James atrapa su muñeca, evitando que esconda de nuevo la herida.

–Te hiciste daño y no me lo dijiste. ¡¿Quién fue?!

–Nadie.

La voz de Sirius tiene una frialdad espantosa. Y James conoce ese tono demasiado bien. Es el que usa cuando trata de ocultar algo; cuando no quiere discutir ciertos temas. Pero James no va a ceder. Agita su varita hacia el interruptor de las luces para encender la habitación y ver a Sirius.

–Oh, claro. A mi también me aparecen enormes heridas de la nada. Solo pasa, ¿no?

–Hablo en serio. No fue nadie. – repite Sirius. – Fue… Bueno, una clase de hechizo.

–Un hechizo – repite James, incrédulo.

–Bien, una maldición.

–¿Qué maldición?

_Por las bolas de Merlín, odio ese maldito lugar._

Y James se da cuenta. _Esa maldita casa._ Sirius alza una ceja. Sabe que no tiene que explicar nada más.

–¡Sirius!

Sirius se levanta para ir al bajo, con su pijama sobre su hombro.

–¡Sirius! – James lo sigue, posando una mano en su hombro

– Hey, hey…– intenta protestar Sirius, pero James ignora su tono sarcástico y le da la vuelta hasta quedar de frente de nuevo. Y comienza a desabotonar su camisa para quitársela.

–¿Por qué no me dijiste? – pregunta James, con el tono más neutral que puede. Vuelve a darle la vuelta al cuerpo de Sirius para curar la herida.

–Exactamente por esto.

–¿Qué? ¿Qué es _esto?_

–Reaccionas demasiado.

–¿Reaccionó demasiado? – James repite incrédulo. Algunas chispas furiosas salen de la punta de su varita y tiene que controlarse antes de volver a apuntar a la herida. – Reaccionó demasiado. Claro. Entonces, ¿qué, Padfoot? ¿Se supone que tengo que actuar como si esto fuera _normal?_

–Es _normal_ , Prongs. Es lo que no entiendes. – A media curación, Sirius se da la vuelta para encararlo. Sus ojos tienen demasiada determinación –. _Esto es normal para mi._ Ha sido normal desde que nací.

Gritos constantes. Maldiciones imperdonables. Maldiciones que te hacen sangrar, aunque los que la invocan ya estén muertos. _Su normal._

–Tienes una familia agradable, James. Tienes una mamá y un papá agradables. No puedes entenderlo. Quieres hacer un drama cada vez que me lastimo, bien. Bueno, digamos que quiero saltarte el drama.

 _Nadie podría haberlo adivinado,_ piensa James examinando los tonos suaves y pálidos de la cara de Sirius, con la mirada más empañada por las lágrimas. _Nadie podría adivinar aquello de esa atractivo, hermoso, sagaz e inteligente rostro. Nadie podría saber aquellos recuerdos que lleva grabados con sangre, la carga sobre él._

–Si no te importa, me voy a duchar.

–N-no he terminado – protesta James, deseando que su mano no estuviera temblando tanto.

–James – la voz de Sirius es firme pero la mano que posa en su frente lo hace con más delicadeza y su tono se suaviza cuando continúa –: Has tenido un largo día. Ve a descansar un poco, ¿quieres?

James mira la punta de su varita, que sigue temblando, y siente la frustración formarse en su pecho.

–Vamos, James –. Sirius le revuelve el cabello, llamando su atención–. Hazlo por mi.


	13. Apatía

James casi entra en pánico cuando se da cuenta de que Sirius no está en la cama con él a la mañana siguiente. Ese _casi_ quiere decir que está tan nervioso que corre hacia la puerta que cree que es del baño solo para encontrarse en el pasillo del hotel. No le presta atención a la alarmada señora de la limpieza que lo mira y regresa a su cuarto, esta vez si se dirige al baño.

Y al ver el reflejo de Sirius en el espejo, siente que el alma le regresa al cuerpo. Sirius se da la vuelta para verlo y, sin decir palabras, James se aferra a él pasándole los brazos por el cuello.

–Whoa, Jamie – exclama Sirius, recorriendo la espalda de James con sus manos – ¿Pesadillas?

Y, por primera vez, James considera que quizá sí tuvo una pesadilla. De otra forma, ¿por qué se habría sobresaltado por no ver a Sirius en la cama con él, después de muchos años de vivir con Sirius y sus tendencias madrugadoras? Y, además, ¿desde cuando James se había vuelto tan asustadizo?

James se limitó a enterrar su cara en el hombro de Sirius, sin negar ni afirmar nada.

–Todo está bien, James – Aquella frase que usaba tanto con James –. Estoy aquí.

–Si…

–Ese soy yo –. El ritmo cardíaco de James disminuyó considerablemente –. Te tengo.

Se quedaron en silencio por un momento, y justo cuando James estaba por preguntarle cuál era su misión de ese día, Sirius hablo de repente: – ¿Quieres ver algo genial?

James puede oler el reto a la distancia.

–En realidad, no.

–Oh, vamos, Prongs. Lo tengo justo aquí. – Sirius señala hacia el fregadero con su barbilla. Allí, en la encimera, hay un pequeño aparato blanco bastante raro.

–Por favor, dime que no fuiste lo demasiado estúpido como para usarlo.

–Claro que lo use, James, ¿cómo podrías pensar menos de mi?

James suelta un gemido.

–Bueno, ¿y para qué sirve?

–Es una máquina de afeitar.

El solo nombre es ominoso a los oídos de James.

–Oh, definitivamente sé que es eso – lo interrumpe James. Sirius estira el brazo para tomar el aparato y deslizarlo por su mandíbula.

Sí es bastante siniestro. James pone los ojos en blanco.

–Sirius, ¿cómo pudiste…? Apuesto a que tiene, no sé, unos jodidos dientes o…

–No duele – sonríe Sirius mientras posa sus dedos en la barba incipiente de James, acariciandola.

–No – James mueve su rostro. – Absolutamente no. Prefiero hacerlo con magia.

Sirius sonríe más ampliamente. Allí viene la razón por la que le ha mostrado ese aparato muggle.

–Es un desafío, Jamie.

James suelta un gruñido. Una vez que Sirius lanza el desafío, se hace sin importar que tan tonto, vergonzoso o moral sea. James no dice nada más, simplemente inclina la barbilla hacia Sirius a regañadientes para que éste tenga más acceso y que no vaya a cagarla con ese aparato.

La crema de afeitar hace espuma en su rostro y, de repente, una textura suave y fría roza el costado de su mandíbula. Siente como se desliza lentamente, apenas detectable. James parpadea.

–Te dije que no era doloroso, ¿no?

–Malditos muggles y sus inventos – gruñe James, fingiendo mal humor.

Sirius suelta una risita y se quedan en silencio mientras sigue recorriendo la mandíbula de James con toda la concentración posible. James toma una bocanada de aire dándose cuenta de que estaba conteniendo la respiración sin darse cuenta, relajándose y dejándose de preocupar por aquel cachivache muggle. Su mirada se fija en el espejo frente a él y se da cuenta de que la barba definitivamente le ha crecido mucho desde la última vez que se afeito. ¿Cuánto tiempo paso desde que sus padres habían terminado en el hospital, dejándolo inútil, lloroso y privado de un buen sueño?

También observa a Sirius en el reflejo, sus ojos están fijos en la parte inferior de su barbilla y las puntas de sus dedos presionan suavemente para mantenerlo quieto. Los mechones de su flequillo le hacen cosquillas a James en las orejas y su respiración, lenta y concentrada, choca con la barbilla recién afeitada.

_Tienes que cuidarte también. O al menos, dejarme a mi cuidarte. Estoy seguro de que tus padres querrían eso._

Había sido Sirius quién le había dicho aquellas palabras mientras lo acariciaba después de un largo día, tranquilizándolo lo suficiente para obligarlo a meterse a la cama cuando todo lo que tenía James en la cabeza era la imagen de los ojos de sus padres, vidriosos y vacíos sin memorias.

Había sido Sirius quien le había mandado comida casera a la sala de espera, haciéndole darse cuenta de que tenía tiempo sin comer apropiadamente. Incluso había chantajeado, de alguna manera, al elfo para que se asegurará de que terminara la comida.

Y es Sirius quién ahora notó que tenía días sin rasurarse, dejándose crecer la barba sin querer. Y solucionar aquello con sus medios, disfrazando el gesto de cuidado con un desafío.

–Listo – anuncia Sirius con orgullo. Pasa una toalla por la barbilla de James para quitar los restos de espuma, mordiéndose la lengua cuando llega a la parte sensible entra la nariz y los labios.

La navaja para rasurar cae de la encimera con un breve ruido y el cabello de James se eriza cuando Sirius lo recorre con su mano libre. James se da la vuelta para mirarlo, tratando de transmitirle su agradecimiento con una mirada, pero sabe que no sería suficiente. Sus manos se estiran, vacilantes, y aterrizan en el pecho de Sirius.

Sirius le devolvió la mirada y una sonrisa dulce florece en su rostro, acompañada de una calidez familiar en su mirada. El pecho de James se llena de asombro y de la calidez de esa mirada. Aquello le hace cerrar la pequeña brecha entre ellos con un beso.

–Mmm.

–Si – James suspira sobre sus labios. Se hace un poco hacia atrás y empuja poco a poco a Sirius hasta que lo tiene contra la pared.

Las manos de James exploran debajo de la camisa de Sirius, quien deja escapar un gemido silencioso. El sonido muere en los labios de James y viaja hasta su entrepierna, haciéndolo tragar saliva.

–Si… yo…

–Yo también.

No hay esperanzas, la verdad, en cómo James se enciende con la más mínima y tonta de las cosas que se le ocurren a Sirius. Dejándolo afeitarle la cara. Con una herramienta muggle poco conocida.

_¿Cómo eres tan bueno conmigo?_

Los dedos de James tiran de la camisa de Sirius para quitarla del camino, es un movimiento torpe e incómodo, pero le dan tan poca importancia porque Sirius sigue besándolo. Solo separan sus labios para quitar la tela del camino y el deseo de James se incrementa, atrapando la cabeza de Sirius entre sus manos para volver a besarlo. Devora la boca de Sirius y éste le sigue inmediatamente el ritmo, besándolo con fuerza, como si fuera lo más natural del mundo.

_¿Cómo me manejas?_

James recorre el torso de Sirius con una mano y la otra la mete debajo de sus bóxers. Y Sirius se inclina contra él casi distraídamente, ahuecando el trasero de James con una fiereza asertiva y amortiguando sus suspiros en los labios de James. Potter le responde el gesto arrastrando sus dedos hasta llegar a la polla de Sirius y comienza a acariciarlo lentamente.

–Sí, Jamie, eso es… – separa sus labios de los de James, echando la cabeza ligeramente hacia atrás, con su nuez de Adam temblando elegantemente, sus parpados revoloteando como mariposas y su voz ronca por el deseo.

_¿Cómo eres tan perfecto?_

–Más rápido, vamos…

James usa su otra mano para bajar los bóxers de Sirius y liberar su polla. Sin embargo, no puede hacerlo de un solo movimiento y tiene que bajar la mirada para completar la tarea. Lo baja rápidamente, maravillándose con la vista de la excitada polla de Sirius palpitando en su mano.

Aquello es suficiente para terminar de calentar a James, que suelta un gemido y, sin poder evitarlo, lleva una de sus manos a su propia entrepierna. Está a punto de cerrar los ojos para perderse en la sensación del pene de Sirius en su mano y la respiración agitada de Sirius cuando los ve.

Dos grandes círculos de un púrpura oscuro florecen en los pálidos huesos de la cadera de Sirius, resaltando de una forma casi perversa.

–¿Qué demonios…?

¿Es acaso otro de las pequeños y sucios trucos de la antigua casa de los Black? ¿Se le había olvidado aquellos moretones anoche, cuando se ocupaba del corte en la espalda de Sirius?

–James, vamos, ¿por qué te detuviste?

James suelta la polla de Sirius por un momento y cobre los moretones con sus manos, dudando. Los huesos de la cadera se presionan cuidadosamente contra sus manos, encajando casi y dolorosamente perfecto en aquellos círculos morados.

–James, ¿qué estás…?

_La sangre parece hervir y se acumula en su abdomen, haciendo que la lujuria se infiltre en su cerebro, agudizando la sensación de los huesos de la cadera de Sirius contra sus palmas. La ráfaga que se cuela por la habitación llenando sus jadeantes respiraciones…_

Y de repente la boca de James se seca.

–Mierda – suspira y siente su erección contraerse decepcionada en sus pantalones.

Sirius lo mira con frustración.

–¿Qué? ¿Acabas de descubrir que mi polla es más grande que la tuya?

–Mierdamierdamierda.

Sirius finalmente piensa en mirar abajo, donde las manos de James siguen presionadas contra sus caderas y agarra las muñecas de James para retirarlas. Y algo parece recorrer su rostro.

–Oh, oye…

James da un paso hacia atrás y se dirige a la puerta. Sirius lo toma de la parte superior del brazo antes de que se aleje demasiado.

–Hey, ¡todavía tengo la polla dura aquí! – su intento de broma es bloqueado con un movimiento airado de cabeza.

–Voy a curarte eso.

Otro tirón de su brazo.

–No.

Retrocede otro paso por la fuerza de Sirius, pero éste lo mantiene firmemente frente a él. Los ojos grises brillando con una seguridad feroz.

–No, James. Ya te lo dije, no me dolió. No me duele.

–Yo… te hice eso – Jadea James horrorizado.

–No fuiste tú. Te lo prometo, no fuiste tú. Estabas borracho y en estado de shock. Te lo he dicho antes y te lo diré cuantas veces sea necesario…

 _¿Cómo puedo merecerte?_ , las palabras se forman en la mente de James antes de que se dé cuenta. Casi puede sentir como aquella pregunta viaja hasta Sirius, puede ver en sus ojos que sabe que pensó eso de inmediato. Y James se limita a contener la respiración.

–James, eso es… eso es una mierda.

Lo sabía, joder. Sirius lo entendió sin que tuviera que decirlo. Maldita, jodida legerenmancia.

James se aleja esta vez sin problemas; Sirius esta demasiado sorprendido para hacer nada.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

–No puede pasar, señor – el elfo lo detiene antes de que pueda pasar por la puerta del pabellón 81.

–¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – James se gira para mirarlo, con el corazón latiéndole desembocado. – ¿Acaso… acaso les paso algo?

–Un sanador está adentro en este momento. Debe esperar aquí, señor.

Un sanador. En todas las horas que James pasó en aquella sala, ningún sanador se paso por allí. _El Cruciatus solo puede ser curado con tiempo,_ eso era lo que le había dicho el director para aplacar la constante presión de James de que hicieran más y para evitar que lo golpeara en esa ocasión. _Está fuera de nuestro alcance._

Si sus padres no podían ser tratados por un sanador para curarlos, ¿qué demonios hacia un sanador ahora con ellos? James no quería pensar demasiado en eso. De verdad no quería.

–¿Qué está pasando? – volvió a preguntar, más demandante.

El elfo movió sus pies, visiblemente incómodo.

–No es mi lugar dar esa información… Hace frío en el pasillo, señor, el salón de té de arriba…

James puede sentir toda la esperanza desaparecer en el vacío de su estómago. Hace frío, claro, pero ahora mismo esta empapado en sudor y sus manos están húmedas cuando las levanta para enterrarlas en su cabello.

La puerta del pabellón 81 se abre sin avisar y de ella sale una sanadora, desaliñado y confundido, casi tropezando con sus propios pasos.

James se pone rápidamente frente a la sanadora.

–¡¿Qué pasó?!

La sanadora se sobresalta al notar la presencia de James.

–Oh, claro, por supuesto. Tu… tu debes ser el hijo. Te pareces mucho, sí.

Pero James ya ha esperado demasiado para aguantar aquella conversación. Sin mucho cuidado, pasa junto a ella y el elfo para atravesar la puerta y se prepara para lo peor.

–¡James, cariño!

–¡Mi muchacho!

–Oh, merlín. – James deja escapar un suspiro, temblando de incredulidad apenas contenida. – Ustedes… ¿me recuerdan?

–Jamie, querido, lo sentimos mucho. La sanadora acaba de contarnos que paso, ¡ella no podía creer que nos habíamos recuperado! – El ceño de la Sra. Potter se frunce un poco y sus hombres se hunden un poco. – Ella no creía que realmente saldríamos de esta. Oh, querido, lo sentimos mucho; debió ser un gran impacto para ti.

James simplemente se queda allí de pie. Incapaz de creer que las sonrisas de sus padres están allí, frente a él, llenas de cariño. Es su padre el que se acerca para abrazarlo, riendo suavemente y despeinando su cabello.

–Hijo, no tienes idea de cuánto te extrañe.

-.-.-.-.-

Todo es tan surreal. James siente su pecho lleno de calidez, como si tuviera un gran globo allí que lo ayuda a flotar. Es casi como si nada hubiera pasado, como si hubiera retrocedido en el tiempo a cuando las cosas eran más simples y pacificas y sus padres no habían sido nunca atacados. Con el conocimiento de que se recuperaron exitosamente asentado en su corazón, le parece que todo lo que sucede fuera de la sala ocurre con lentitud y puede esperar.

–Sirius. No vas a creer esto. – Una pequeña risa sale de su boca en cuanto termina la oración.

Sirius, sin embargo, no muestra mucho interés.

–¡Sirius! – James acerca el espejo a su boca, gritando.

–Por amor al puto Merlín, no ahora.

James se calla. ¿Qué puede ser más importante que los padres de James recuperándose? ¿Qué podría hacer a Sirius sonar así, tan inusualmente fiero… casi furioso?

–¿Pasa algo? – pregunta la señora Potter. –¿Es Sirius? Oh, desearía poder verlo. Lo extraño mucho. ¿Cómo ha estado últimamente?

–¡Sirius! – brama el señor Potter, detrás de su esposa – ¡Dile que nos visite!

James juguetea con el espejo en sus dedos un rato antes de guardarlo con decisión en su bolsillo.

–Eh. Sirius está bien. Le diré, papá. Yo... de hecho tengo que irme ahora – Se pone de pie no tan agraciadamente.

–¿De verdad? ¿Tan Pronto?

–Yo… acabo de recordar algo. Los veré pronto, mamá, papá.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

–¿Sirius?

El cabello negro y bien peinado que se asoma detrás de la cama es fácil de confundir. Nadie puede culpar a James de confundirlo con Sirius cuando Regulus estira el cuello para mirarlo. Aquel día está particularmente lleno de sorpresas.

–Soy su hermano – responde Regulus casi con desgana.

–¿Qué…? Joder, sé quien eres, Regulus – Tartamudea James –¿Qué haces aquí?

–Sirius me dijo que viniera aquí. – Regulus se encoge de hombros. Luce imposiblemente aburrido y regresa su vista al frente, mirando por la ventana como si James lo hubiera interrumpido en medio de una meditación. Pero James no tiene suficiente información aún.

–¿Y por qué te dijo Sirius que vinieras?

–No lo sé, ¿vale? Mira, ¿acaso sabes lo que Sirius piensa alguna vez? No. Bien, pues yo tampoco lo sé. – Regulus responde mirando a la ventana. Hay similitudes muy particulares entre los hermanos, siente James. Como el sarcasmo brutal. La mirada desviada cuando desean mantener algo escondido. La grosería directa que no dudan en emitir cuando la situación es considerada incómoda.

La mirada de James se posa en la cama, dónde hay un ejemplar de El Profeta arrojado descuidadamente sobre el edredón. Y aquella rareza precisa de Sirius de tener algo en desorden es lo que impulsa a James a acercarse.

Hojea el ejemplar, que esta llena de títulos casi idénticos. Sin embargo, pronto observa un nombre familiar que sobresale en ese alboroto de palabras.

_Tres muertes en un ataque en Teddington._

_Dos muggles y un mago fueron asesinados por Mortífagos en un ataque en Teddington Village, Middlesex. Fueron encontrados en la misma casa y aparentemente se trataba de una familia mestiza. El mago, Alphard Black, hijo de Pollux Black e Irma Crabbe, no es otro que uno de los miembros de la distinguida Familia Black, una de las familias sangre pura más antiguas._

_El funeral tendrá lugar el domingo 17 de enero, a las 10 am en la Iglesia de Teddington._

–¿Por lo menos puedes decirme dónde está tu hermano? – pregunta James de nuevo.

Regulus se mantiene en silencio por un momento. De hecho, James se resigna a que no obtendrá respuesta hasta que escucha un pequeño murmullo.

–Teddington.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Regulus no se mueve ni un centímetro por la siguiente hora. Al parecer se ha cansado de su hobbie de mirar por la ventana a un punto – que no puede ser interesante porque están rodeados de un suburbio y muchos árboles – y ahora ha comenzado a agitar su varita en el aire para formar patrones graciosos. Una o dos veces, salen chispas de su varita, y el cuarto entero se llena unos segundos de incómodo calor.

–Eh, entonces…

No hay respuesta.

–Regulus

La varita de Regulus hace un pequeño chasquido.

–Yo… soy James Potter.

Regulus resopla.

–Supuse que ya lo sabías – James suspira.

–Bueno, tendría que ser bastante tonto para no haber captado tu nombre cada vez que Sirius te mencionaba, ¿no?

A pesar de la situación, James siente una pequeña felicidad dentro de él. ¿Así que Sirius hablaba tanto de él?

–Oh, sí, bueno… supongo que sí. – Dice James, repentinamente sintiéndose avergonzado –. Bueno, umm, ¿qué pretendes hacer con tu varita? ¿No crees que hay mejores formas de pasar el tiempo?

–¿Tu crees?

James mira por el pasillo, notando que esta completamente desierto, y corre hacia el armario de limpieza al final del pasillo. Un minuto después, está de regreso en la habitación, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, ante la expresión confusa de Regulus.

–Bueno, debería recordar como encantarlas – dice James, girando las dos escobas en sus manos. Una ramita se rompe en una de ellas y Regulus lo mira alarmado.

-.-.-.-.-.-

–¡Luces bien! – grita James –. Pero tienes que torcerlo un poco al final; de lo contrario, tendrás problemas para girar.

Observa a Regulus intentarlo de nuevo. Al menos intenta mirarlo, pero una brisa bastante potente sopla a su alrededor, agitando su túnica y antes de que se dé cuenta, está cayendo en picada.

La ausencia de gravedad le agita el corazón, dejándose envolver por la brisa a su alrededor que lo intoxica de una armonía indescriptible. Grita tan fuerte como sus pulmones se lo permiten y se siente tan bien que no para; toma un poco de aire y vuelve a gritar. Lo hace de nuevo hasta que logra volver a elevarse y vuela hasta Regulus quien tiene una expresión que claramente pregunta sí se ha vuelto loco.

–¿Y bien? – pregunta Regulus

–¿Huh?

–¿Cómo lo hice esta vez?

–Oh, sí, bastante bien. Creo que de hecho fue excelente.

Regulus regresa la sonrisa de James con una mirada.

–¿Acaso estabas viendo siquiera?

-.-.-.-.-.-

Sirius estaba en el cuarto cuando ambos entraron, lanzando las escobas al suelo y dejándose caer en la cama uno al lado del otro. James dejó escapar un suspiro, quitándose el flequillo de la frente.

–Si, Padfoot, te extrañe.

James logra hacer un esfuerzo para sentarse sobre la cama, con las piernas cruzadas y el Profeta arrugado debajo de él.

–¿Estaban volando? – pregunta Sirius

–Ahá. Tu hermano vuela muy bien, Si. Casi no tenía comentarios sobre su buceo aparte de lo mal que se veía haciéndolo.

Regulus, aún acostado, golpea a James con su rodilla en la espinilla.

–Oi!

Las cejas de Sirius se arquean más de lo normal. Esa maldita habilidad con las cejas de aquel par de hermanos pretenciosos.

–Reg, estás sucio. Ve a la ducha ahora mismo.

Regulus se levanta de mala gana y Sirius vuelve a acomodar la cama con un movimiento de varita.

–Mis padres recuperaron sus memorias.

–Eso es genial. De verdad – Sirius le sonríe genuinamente.

Las sábanas se mueven debajo del trasero de James y el ejemplar de El Profeta hace su aparición.

–Si… leí lo que paso… Yo…

–Lo sientes, lo sé. Pero eso no cambia nada, ¿no?

James frunce los labios, inseguro de que decir. Sirius aprovecha para poner su túnica en un gancho, dándole la espalda a James.

–Él vivía con él, ¿sabes? Regulus. Él vivía con Alphard.

James no sabía eso. – Oh.

–Desde que se graduó. Él no… Yo no lo sabía hasta hoy. –Sirius se quita su suéter y lo dobla a la mitad antes de continuar –: Nunca me dijo que huyó también, justo como yo: en el verano antes de su sexto año. Alphard estaba cuidando de él todo este tiempo.

–Esta mañana, cuando paso…

–Regulus estaba en una misión. Alphard… bueno, obviamente estaba en casa. – el tono de Sirius no vacila un poco. James podría pensar que no siente nada, que no le afecta la muerte de Alphard, de no ser porque nota las manos de Sirius. Que sigue doblando y aplastando el suéter por tercera vez.

–Regulus no tiene a dónde ir ahora, así que le dije que viniera aquí. Espero que no te importe.

–Por supuesto que no – responde James–. Volamos hoy. Encante un par de escobas del cuarto de limpieza.

–Lo noté.

–De verdad lo pienso, sabes, Reg es un volador bastante decente.

–¿Reg?

Sirius lo mira de reojo, sus dedos dejando tranquilo el suéter por primera vez en minutos, con una ceja ligeramente levantada.

–¿Qué? Tu lo llamas Reg todo el tiempo.

Y Sirius se limita a parpadear con incredulidad.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Y desde ese día, el cuarto de motel para dos se convierte en un cuarto para tres. Con un saco de dormir en el rincón cerca de la ventana.

James está gratamente sorprendido por la velocidad con la que Regulus parece tomarle confianza. James siempre había tenido la imagen de que era un chico terco, difícil y completamente inmaduro, pero se da cuenta de que sus suposiciones están basadas únicamente en las palabras injustas de Sirius.

Ahora que tiene la oportunidad de hablar con Regulus – no que haya sido algo elegido por ellos – lo ha atrapado sonriendo con más frecuencia de la que creía, riéndose de las bromas tontas y los errores cotidianos de James. Incluso, un día que Sirius estaba en misión, lo lleva a ver a sus padres. Después de una confusión inicial, sus padres estaban encantados de tener “otro hijo” a su cuidado.

Regulus, aunque al principio estaba sonrojado y tranquilo en la sala, pronto comenzó a hacer pregunta a los Potter cuando regresaran.

_¿En qué trabajaba el señor Potter? ¿Cuántos elfos domésticos tenían? Exactamente, ¿dónde estaba la casa de verano a la que lo habían invitado?_

James se da cuenta, tardíamente, que su familia debe ser ridículamente extraña para alguien como Regulus quien había crecido bajo reglas estrictas y muchas expectativas, sin contar el abuso total. Lo hace sentir un poco triste, así que exagera ligeramente sus respuestas.

–Oh, sí, la casa de verano está justo a lado del océano…

_Es un lago en realidad._

–Y hay como diez cuartos para invitados…

_Solo hay dos._

–Entonces podemos invitar a muchas personas y tener torneos de Quidditch en el patio trasero.

_No hay patio trasero._

Dumbledore solo le da misiones a James esporádicamente y él esta agradecido por ello, ya que parece saber que James quiere pasar tiempo con sus padres. Y quizá también sabe de Regulus, que podría necesitar compañía en estos momentos. Eso a veces lo asusta: que Dumbledore parece saberlo todo, como si fuera la única persona capaz de pensar fríamente con toda la mierda que está pasando a su alrededor.

Regulus tampoco parece tener muchas responsabilidades desde el incidente de Alphard. Pasa el tiempo en el cuarto, leyendo novelas muggles que toma prestadas de la recepción y, a veces, sale a volar con James. A veces, también hablan, pero naturalmente sus conversaciones terminan con James hablando y Regulus escuchando. Y es que James no sabe sobre qué o cuando puede empezar a preguntarle algo a Regulus, aún asustado de tocar un tema delicado. Además, a Regulus no parece molestarle solo escuchar.

–Me gusta hablar contigo, Reg. Puedes reprimir los comentarios sarcásticos cuando se supone que deberías soltarlos.

–¿Me estás comparando con Sirius?

–¿Quién no lo haría?

Regulus pone los ojos en blanco.

–De hecho, se parecen mucho físicamente, también. Solamente que tu eres más…

–¿Qué?

–De apariencia promedio.

Y Regulus lo taclea por ese comentario.

–¿Qué le has estado contando a Reg? – Sirius le pregunta una noche, después de que Regulus tiene ya un par de horas dormido –. Está convencido de que la casa de tus padres junto al estanque es una puta mansión o algo así.

–No es un estanque, vale, es un lago…

–¿De verdad lo dejarás quedarse allí?

–Sí, ¿por qué no?

–Eres increíble

–¿Qué?

James podría jurar que la boca de Sirius se curva en una sonrisa, pero la conversación rápidamente se vuelve práctica de nuevo.

–Hablé con Andrómeda. Dice que se llevará a Regulus con ella.

–Oh, eso es bueno, ¿no?

James no puede evitar sentirse triste por ello. Estaba disfrutando mucho tener algo tan cercano a un hermano.

–Sí, estará más seguro con ella. Su casa tiene todo tipo de encantamientos antiguos de protección y… quiero decir, ella vive en una casa propiamente, en primer lugar.

Dejando de lado las cualidades maravillosas de la casa de Andrómeda, James sabe lo que está realmente pensando Sirius: la responsabilidad de cuidar a su hermano.

Ambos apenas pueden cuidarse a sí mismos; se saltan el desayuno, comen comida chatarra cada que pueden en las cenas y es seguro asumir que no podrían proporcionarle un hogar decente a otra persona.

–¿Qué opina Reg al respecto?

Sirius se encoge de hombros, tratando de no darle importancia.

–No se lo he dicho aún.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El domingo por la mañana llega más pronto de lo que pensaba. Andrómeda estará en el funeral y esa será la tarde en que le dirá adiós a Regulus y sus sesiones de vuelo sobre el Támesis por la tarde. La habitación se siente un poco sombría y James siente la inexplicable necesidad de dejar a los hermanos solos unos minutos. Así que se mete a la ducha, incluso cuando está limpio por la ducha que tomó la noche anterior. Y, sin mucho que hacer, se conforma con hacerse una paja.

Y se da cuenta que ha pasado más de una semana desde la última vez que tuvo sexo con Sirius – al menos una follada propiamente dada, no cuando James estaba borracho y aprovechándose de la situación –. Siente que su cuerpo lo anhela, sabe que su corazón lo anhela. Es un calor apenas más fuerte que el que le proporciona la ducha que cae sobre él y simplemente se deja llevar por los recuerdos de Sirius; piel pálida bajo sus manos, sus gemidos irregulares que murmuran el nombre de James.

Busca la barra de jabón, enjabonándose generosamente las manos antes de volver a envolver su polla con ellas. Es casi como si pudiera escuchar a Sirius diciéndole cosas al oído: insultos, vulgaridades, cosas para calentarlo. _Estás tan ansioso, Jamie…_ Acompañado siempre de su risita desagradable que es más excitante de lo que a James le gustaría admitir. _Mírate, tan desesperado por tenerme._

James gime, apenas lo suficientemente como para ser ahogado por el ruido de la ducha. La mano de Sirius reemplaza la suya alrededor de su polla; acariciando, recorriendo y frotándose exactamente de la manera que hace que James se retuerza, se estremezca y gimotee.

En su frenesí, abre un poco más la ducha, para ahogar los sonidos que sabe están saliendo de su boca. Solo para estar seguro de que no lo escuchen. Su visión se vuelve borrosa por la fantasía, cierra los ojos y la mano sobre su polla acelera sus movimientos.

–Sirius…

_Eso es, James, termina para mi._

James amortigua un largo gemido cuando llega al orgasmo y se corre. Se muerde el labio con fuerza y echa la cabeza hacia atrás, disfrutando lo más que puede aquella sensación. Sus ojos cerrados contra la abrumadora presión del agua.

Cuando los abre, sabe que el rostro de Sirius que lo mira a través del huevo de la cortina no es parte de su fantasía. James grita, con su mano aún alrededor de su polla.

–¡Que carajo!

James busca el grifo y lo cierra, mirando a Sirius con sorpresa.

–Nos vamos pronto – responde Sirius, con un tono de falsa indiferencia – Deberías prepararte.

James lo mira con cautela, con su corazón aún acelerado. Sirius le devuelve la mirada, con los ojos curiosamente oscurecidos.

–Espero no haber interrumpido.

James casi había olvidado como Sirius es capaz de sonreír de esa manera burlona y humillante, pero con aquella chispa de desafío impregnada en ella. Y solo puede esperar a que Sirius salga para retorcerse un poco, solo un poco avergonzado.


	14. Revelación

–Fue un honor y un privilegio conocerte, Alphard, y serás extrañado por todos y cada una de las personas reunidas aquí…

James recarga su peso de una pierna a otra, curvando ligeramente su espalda por el agotamiento. Su vista recorre el lugar, va desde el cielo azul hasta la sombra de los presentes. Hasta toparse con Sirius, que está de pie cerca de su derecha, y desvía la mirada de inmediato cuando se da cuenta de su expresión neutra.

–Todos fuimos muy afortunados de poder llamarte amigo…

Su estómago vacío gruñe en protesta de esas palabras. El hombre frente a ellos es un muggle. ¿Qué tan bien podía conocer a Alphard? Sirius, quien había pasado un total de doce navidades con su tío, podría haber dicho algo mejor sobre él.

–Que Dios te bendiga. Descansa en paz.

–Descansa en paz – murmura la multitud después de él. Sirius no abre su boca.

James dirige su mirada al féretro por última vez, deseando que sus piernas dejen de estar inquietas. El féretro empieza a descender mientras la luz rojiza del atardecer lo ilumina, dándole un aspecto casi sombrío. Alguien empieza a sollozar de nuevo y todo el mundo finge no darse cuenta del sollozo; las personas tienen las manos entrelazadas detrás de la espalda y los ojos fijados en el piso en señal de disculpa.

Está casi oscuro cuando la ceremonia termina y James nota que Sirius ya no se encuentra a su lado.

–¿Qué dem…?

La mirada de James recorre la multitud y encuentra a su objetivo casi inmediatamente. Después de todo, el cabello negro de Sirius y su estatura moderadamente alta no son difíciles de reconocer entre la gente. Lo encuentra, un poco encorvado, a muchos pies de distancia y medio escondido en la sombra de un gran árbol.

James se dirige hacia él, sin saber qué esperar, pero se detiene en seco a pocos metros. Una segunda figura, un poco menos alta, se encuentra a lado de Sirius.

– _¡Te odio!_

La expresión de Sirius es dura.

–Lo sé, Reg, pero no hay nada que pueda hacer excepto…

–¡Sólo te quieres deshacer de mí, lo sé! ¡Es lo único que quieres! Quieres estar con tu novio, solo ustedes dos para ser desagradables juntos sin que yo esté a su alrededor. Solo sé honesto conmigo, Sirius…

–Reg, si no me crees, está bien también. Y para tu información, fue nuestra tía quién lo sugirió primero…

–¡Te odio, Sirius, estoy tan jodidamente harto de ti! Pensé que después de todo, pensé que finalmente confiabas en mí, que sabias que no soy un mortífago y podrías ser… podríamos intentar ser hermanos normales por una vez o algo similar…

Un pequeño hipo fue todo lo que se escuchó antes de que Regulus se desmorone por completo, arrodillado en el suelo y maldiciendo apenas entendiblemente.

–Crucio, C-crucio, jódete…

Sirius se acerca pronto a Regulus, rodeándolo con sus brazos con una expresión de alarma en su rostro.

–Reg, shh. Todo está bien.

–¡Te odio!

–Lo sé, lo sé. Me lo merezco. Está bien…

–No, no está _bien_ , Sirius. No quiero… ¿Sabes cuándo te veré de nuevo? Oh, claro, ¿quizá cuando seas _tú_ a quien estemos enterrando?

James nota que Regulus se ha dado por vencido y se aferra a Sirius, regresandole el abrazo con fuerza. Lo escucha sollozar sonoramente sobre el traje de algodón de Sirius, temblando ante la mano de Sirius que acaricia su cabeza. Sirius no se permite llorar; mira fijamente a su hermano menor, sin parpadear.

Y James no recuerda nunca haberlos visto compartir un momento tan íntimo como ese. Siente que es momento de retirarse, sintiéndose un intruso en la escena; lucha con el impulso de quedarse a mirarlos y también con aquella envidia bastante extraña que se instala en su pecho.

-.-.-.-.-

–Sirius. Yo…

–Vámonos.

Sirius, como es normal, no le ofrece ninguna explicación. En lugar de eso, monta sobre la motocicleta y da un toque en el manubrio con su varita. Para el momento en que James ha montado detrás de él, la motocicleta ya esta lista para arrancar.

La endemoniada motocicleta acelera, haciendo que James grite un poco y se aferre a los hombros de Sirius. Puede sentir la tensión acumulada en ellos debajo de su toque, músculos tensos y piel fría es lo que encuentran los dedos de James.

No intercambian palabras durante el transcurso. Sirius parece estar inusualmente concentrado en volar, como si no estuviera lo bastante acostumbrado en volar su motocicleta, y James ha repasado mentalmente miles de formas para preguntarle si él o Regulus se encuentran bien, pero ninguna sale de sus labios. Y todo es bastante inusual. James jamás se ha quedado sin palabras cuando se trata de Sirius.

Pero también es inusual que Sirius no haya apartado su vista para mirar sobre su hombro y preguntarle si está bien, sobre todo cuando da una vuelta abrupta en el aire y hace gritar a James por segunda vez.

Y James prefiere guardar silencio, limitándose solamente a aferrarse fuerte de la cintura de Sirius. Teddington se mantiene siendo Teddington bajo ellos, apenas una mancha borrosa casi imperceptible ahora que el sol se ha ocultado y el cielo oscuro tiene apenas una pincelada de estrellas. No hay una vista que apreciar, mucho menos disfrutar, así que James cierra los ojos mientras se muerde el labio, debatiéndose internamente si debe o no iniciar una conversación con Sirius. Y si sí, el cómo debería iniciarla.

La motocicleta sigue avanzando, con su conductor ajeno al tornado de emociones y conflictos que se desata en la persona que va justo detrás de él.

–¿Sirius?

Nada.

James siente la ansiedad apoderarse de su pecho y una sensación extraña comienza a invadir su estomágo. Esconde su rostro en la curva del cuello de Sirius, las gafas que rozan la piel de Sirius y le olor de éste invadiendo los sentidos de James por que al menos aquel olor aún es familiar en toda aquella extraña situación.

_¿Es algo que James hizo?_

Pero eso parece poco probable, porque Sirius siempre hace estúpidamente obvio cuando está cabreado con James. Suelta insultos, roba sus prendas favoritas e incluso una vez robo su Nimbus Noventa. Quizá su silencio es su forma actualizada de expresar su enojo, pero algo le dice a James que ese no es el caso.

_¿Es por Alphard?_

Por mucho que Alphard haya sido un buen tipo – y uno muy especial también considerando que venía de una familia con muy poca gente buena – Sirius nunca había parecido demasiado unido a él. James siempre había asumido que eso se debía a lo poco que habían convivido a través de los años, fuera de aquellos saludos apresurados en pasillos oscuros y escaleras empinadas mientras otros miembros de la familia recitaban el Manifiesto de los Sangre Pura.

Quizá, reflexionaba James, en realidad Sirius tenía una relación mucho más estrecha de lo que creía con Alphard.

–¿Sirius?

James lo llama de nuevo, esta vez más alarmado. El hombro dónde ha estado recargado comienza a temblar violentamente, empujando sus anteojos al puente de su nariz. James levanta el rostro solo para encontrarse con la imagen de Sirius encorvado sobre el frente de la motocicleta, con sus manos deslizándose de del volante y sollozando.

–Sirius, vamos, – James murmura preocupado, tratando de llamar su atención con una mano sobre su hombro – ¿Quieres tomar un descanso? ¿Si?

Uno de los manubrios es liberado y aquel brazo roza el rostro de Sirius, muy cerca de sus ojos.

–Está bien, podemos aterrizar y cambiar, ¿vale? Puedo volarnos el resto del camino, no hay nada de que preocuparse. Hey…

Casi de manera surreal, el segundo manubrio es liberado. Sirius usa esa mano para tomar su chaqueta y ocultar su rostro en ella, sollozando sonora y descontroladamente mientras su espalda se recarga en el pecho de James detrás de él.

–Joder… mierda, mierda.

La motocicleta se tambalea peligrosamente durante una fracción de segundo antes de virar a la derecha. Ambos cuerpos se balancean peligrosamente y los reflejos de James son apenas oportunos. Toma con una mano el asiento de la motocicleta y con la otra se aferra a la chaqueta de Sirius. Un mareo momentáneo lo invade pero se recupera cuando pronto para soltar su asiento y estirarse para coger el manubrio con fuerza para intentar aterrizar.

Por algún milagro, solo basta mover ligeramente el volante a la izquierda para que se vuelva a equilibrar. Con un suspiro aliviado y con las manos casi temblando por la fuerza de sujetar a Sirius y a si mismo en la moto, suelta a Sirius para alcanzar el otro manillar y aterrizar de una vez. Siente el corazón en la garganta hasta que puede aterrizar aquel monstruo mecánico en el piso.

Y tan pronto como tocan el piso, Sirius se transforma. James se frota los ojos, indescriptible exhausto. Se traga todo el miedo que ha estado invadiéndolo y cuando su visión está clara de nuevo, solo alcanza a ver como aquel enorme perro se aleja hacia las sombras de la orilla boscosa de aquel río.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Pasan un par de largas horas antes de que Padfoot vuelva a aparecer.

Para entonces, James está sentado cerca del río con la espalda apoyada en un robusto árbol mientras mira el agua. Su mente apenas registra la figura de Padfoot acercándose, pero no se siente con energía para reaccionar.

El enorme perro negro se acerca con las orejas y la cola agachadas. Se acerca silenciosamente a James y se acurruca en su regazo – al menos la mayor parte de su cuerpo y cabeza -. James tarda exactamente cinco segundos en rendirse, suspirar y hundir sus dedos en el pelaje negro del canino.

Y por unos maravillosos minutos, el peso y calidez de Padfoot sobre él es lo único que ocupa su mente. Se da cuenta que está por caer dormido cuando el perro se estira de repente. Y junto a él no tiene a Padfoot, sino a Sirius.

–Lo siento – murmura Sirius, con su cabeza aún apoyada en el regazo de James.

James bosteza y deja que sus dedos sigan acariciando el cabello de Sirius.

–¿Quieres hablar de ello?

James está sorprendido de que su voz no tenga ni una pizca de enojo. Ha estado todo el rato enfadado con él por su manejo irresponsable de su jodida moto, después de todo. Los podría haber matado sin problemas de no ser por los reflejos de James y sus conocimientos básicos de ese cacharro muggle. Pero en realidad la pregunta sale de los labios de James con genuina preocupación, realmente quiere saber sí Sirius quiere hablar, no está pidiendo explicaciones.

–En realidad, no – murmura Sirius.

–Ven aquí – murmura James en respuesta, aún acariciando a Sirius pero éste no se mueve. Así que James decide levantar su cabeza de su regazo y acostarse junto a él. Una vez que está a su lado, envuelve sus brazos alrededor de uno de los brazos de Sirius, besando su bíceps y luego su hombro.

–De verdad disfrute tener a Reg con nosotros – murmura James, con los labios sobre la piel de Sirius, presionando su rostro para oler aquel peculiar olor a madera que emana de la chaqueta de Sirius.

–Claramente él también lo disfruto.

Sirius gira su rostro para mirar a James y hay apenas unos centímetros separándolos. James puede ver la luz de la luna reflejada en los ojos grises.

–James… umm… – Sirius parece inseguro de lo que dirá, pero estira su mano para acariciar la barbilla de James, ocasionándole cosquillas. – Gracias. Ya sabes. Por cuidar a Reg.

–Claro. – James responde, con asombro en su voz. No todos los días escuchas a Sirius Black expresar gratitud.

–Es solo que… Sé el dolor de trasero que puede llegar a ser.

–No lo fue.

–Bueno, no fue exactamente agradable contigo al principio. Y mira –Sirius lame sus labios, girando su cuerpo hasta que esta frente a frente con James –, es sólo que estaba en shock después de la muerte de Alphard. No sabía cómo tratarlo. Quiero decir, traté de hablar con él, pero simplemente me evadía. Pero vi como se comportaba contigo. Estaba completamente cómodo contigo, incluso hacia bromas. Y no lo he visto ser así con nadie, James. No sé cómo lo haces, pero, bueno…

–¿Estás celoso? – pregunta James, afectuosamente.

Sirius rueda los ojos, un gesto más cansado que exasperado.

–Sólo gracias, ¿vale? Te debo una.

–Cuando quieras – responde James sinceramente. Empieza a sentir que sus ojos vuelven a cerrarse cuando escucha de nuevo a Sirius.

–¿James? – Sirius lo llama con un hilo de voz, suave y airado, casi como si tuviera miedo. – ¿Por qué sigues aquí?

Y James piensa que ha escuchado mal.

–¿Qué?

–Cuando estábamos volando y bueno, aterrizaste la moto… –Sirius lame sus labios de nuevo, tratando de encontrar las palabras correctas. Y James espera, mirando aquellos labios y la curva casi perfecta que forman, perfectamente visibles en la tenue luz de la luna que los baña. – Yo hui y tu… pensé que te irías. Que tomarías la moto y te irías. Pero regresé y sigues aquí.

James suelta una risita incómoda. No sabe realmente que decir, no sabe que implica aquello que Sirius dice.

–Realmente no puede maniobrar con tu moto por mi cuenta, ¿sabes? Quiero decir, apenas pude aterrizarnos en una sola pieza. Dos piezas.

–Buen, ¿por qué no solo te apareciste?

Es justo con esas palabras que James se da cuenta de que Sirius está siendo, bueno, _serio._ Es una pregunta completamente en serio. Sirius de verdad se pregunta por qué James no se apareció.

–¿Sirius?

–¿Qué? – replica Sirius, un poco impaciente.

–¿Por qué estás preguntando esto? ¿Qué quieres decir?

–James, no te hagas el tonto. Sé que cruzó por tu cabeza. Diablos, no sólo hoy, sé que lo has pensado muchas veces. ¿Es lastima? ¿Te sientes… _mal…_ por mi? ¿O es por tus impulsos heroicos?

–¿Mis impulsos heroicos? En el nombre de Merlín, que estás…

–Sabes, James, te pedí que dejarás de hacerte el tonto.

–Sirius, no me siento _mal_ por ti.

–Entonces qué te hace…

–¿Qué me hace qué? ¿Por qué me quedo? ¿Por qué no te dejo? ¡Por que no quiero hacerlo, joder! – James siente sus ojos arder, y aquel ardor se extiende a su garganta, haciendo que le cueste más hablar. – ¿Qué carajos esperas que te diga, Sirius?

–Bueno, entonces, ¿qué hay de Evans? – Sirius dice de repente, su voz como una pequeña daga que atraviesa a James. Todos a su alrededor esta inquietantemente en silencio, como si el río y los árboles estuvieran escuchando sus voces.

–¿Evans? – escupe James. – ¿Lily Evans? ¿De qué diablos estás hablando?

–No me mientas – gruñe Sirius. – Has pensado en ello. En ella. Y no te culpo; cualquier en su sano juicio habría pensado en ello. Ella y su pelirroja familia muggle. Una promesa de felicidad. Ella y tú podrían estar listos para empezar su feliz y Gryffindor familia de pelirrojos. Dime, ¿qué te detiene? ¿ _Qué te detiene?_

–¿Detenerme de qué? ¿Huir con Lily Evans? – James entierra uno de sus dedos en el pecho de Sirius; solo para detenerse de hacerle algo, como golpearlo, y también para asegurarse de que siga allí. – ¿Estás demente?

–No… No solo Evans, James, ¿vale? No estoy hablando solo de Lily Evans. Yo, joder, ¿nunca lo has pensado?

–¿Huir con alguien?

–¡Dejarme! – grita Sirius.

James se queda boquiabierto, totalmente estupefacto ante las palabras. Sirius clava sus ojos grises, brillantes e intensos, en el rostro de James, como si buscara una respuesta en sus facciones. James pone una mano en el pecho de Sirius para obligarlo a recostarse de nuevo, ni siquiera había notado el momento en que Sirius se había sentado.

Se quedan en silencio un momento, hasta que Sirius suspira y se acuesta de nuevo lentamente. Cruza sus manos detrás de su nuca, mirando hacia las estrellas esta vez.

–Mira, no importa, no tienes que decirme si no quieres.

–Por que te amo, joder.

James se incorpora un poco y comienza a recorrer el pecho de Sirius con ambas manos, con más fuerza de la necesaria.

–Estoy enamorado de ti, ¿vale? Sirius, ¿acaso no te lo he dicho antes? ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo para que lo creas? Mira, una cosa es que no me creas, pero otra es sospechar que estoy a punto de engañarte, por Merlín. Sólo escucha lo que dices.

–Entonces, ¿no has pensado…?

–No, no he pensado en eso, Si. Estoy enamorado de ti, estoy tan enamorado de ti que quiero estar contigo para siempre y no quiero perderte nunca. Yo… Joder, si tu estúpido trasero no puede creerlo…

– Pero ¿por qué? ¿Por qué…?

–Lo eres todo para mi, te lo diré tanto como sea necesario.

–Dime por qué, James, por favor.

–¿Cómo puedes pensar siquiera…?

Para el momento en que James se da cuenta de que está llorando, Sirius está haciendo lo mismo. Es difícil decir cuál de los dos se ve peor. James hipea, aferrándose a la tela de la chaqueta de Sirius con fuerza, estrujando la tela hasta que su puño comienza a temblar.

Sirius se aferra al cabello del otro, tirando un poco de él haciendo que le duela un poco el cuero cabelludo. También solloza y sus dedos largos y pálidos se estiran para limpiar las lágrimas del rostro de James mientras el suyo se llena de surcos de lágrimas.

–Lo siento… es solo que se metió en mi cabeza…

–¿Qué fue, Si? Vamos, dime, por favor. Cuéntame todo.

–Mi familia, todo lo que han hecho. Todo lo que me han hecho a mi y a Reg, a todo el mundo mágico, joder. Los odio, cada día deseo no tener absolutamente nada que ver con ellos.

–Pero no tienes nada que ver con ellos, Si. Te desheredaron, no eres uno de ellos…

–Eso es lo que tu piensas, James. Y es lo que me digo a mi mismo todo el tiempo, también. Hasta que algo pasa. Hasta que pensé que Reg se había unido a ellos y me castigué por eso. Hasta que mi tío tuvo que morir y era el único maldito adulto en toda la familia en el que Reg y yo podíamos enviar una lechuza. Y luego están todos en tu vida, James. Empecemos con tus padres. Tus malditos padres son todo, _todo_ lo que pude tener y nunca tuve. Te tratan bien y tu familia entera – tíos, tías, primos y hasta tu abuela Beatrice que te teje suéter cada jodida navidad -. Y eres un Gryffindor, la estrella de la puta familia; todas las cartas que cualquiera desearía tener, tu las tienes.

James se siente un poco nervioso ante aquella declaración, casi culpable. De todas las cosas que podría haber escuchado de los labios de Sirius, ciertamente no esperaba aquella enorme lista de la suerte que tuvo en su vida. Como si nunca hubiera pensado en eso después de haber conocido a Sirius.

Opta por no responder y mirar fijamente a Sirius, haciendo apenas un sonido con su boca para darle a entender a Sirius que lo está escuchando.

–Podrías tener a cualquiera, James, aún puedes. Y aún así, sigues conmigo.

–Uh-huh.

Sirius agita la cabeza, tomando un respiro profundo. Toma los hombros de James antes de lanzarse sobre él. Y todo lo que puede ver James es el rostro de Sirius, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y sus mejillas empapadas por el llanto anterior.

–Jamie, Jamie, escúchame. Es un puto milagro que no me odies aún. Sólo es cuestión de tiempo hasta que lo hagas. Eso es lo que me sigo diciendo, James. Siempre pienso en eso, cada jodido momento. A veces incluso me enfermo solo de pensarlo. Y otras veces, solo trato de disfrutar que sigamos juntos, con días buenos y malos. Te beso y te follo como si fuera la última vez, por si algo horrible llega a pasar y – ni siquiera hablo de que mueras o yo muera – pero que te alejes. Y solo es cuestión de tiempo. Eso me repito… Y por el rumbo de las cosas… – Sirius se interrumpe, la voz se le quiebra e intenta respirar para recuperar el aliento.

La mente de James trabaja a marchas forzadas, como un reloj descompuesto. Lucha por procesar un pensamiento coherente ante la visión de Sirius, que vuelve a llorar y trata de calmarse.

–Te amo – suspira James.

Sirius titubea, apretando los labios y con la mandíbula tensa. Eventualmente deja salir un “lo sé”.

–No te dejaré jamás.

Otro titubeo. Pero esta vez no responde nada.

–¿Qué tengo que hacer para convencerte? – La voz de James es apenas un suspiro.

–James…

–¿Qué hago, Sirius? Dime como arreglar esto.

–No hay nada que…

–Porque si aún no me crees que estoy enamorado, después de todo este tiempo, claramente estoy haciendo algo mal.

–No…

–¿Entonces por qué no puedes creerme? – La voz de James suena estrangulada, su garganta tiene un nudo imposible que no permite que su voz salga. Los ojos de Sirius se abren de sorpresa.

–S-Sirius – James se ahoga dolorosamente, es más una tos que un nombre en sus labios. Pero sabe que ni todo el dolor del mundo puede evitar que diga el nombre de Sirius, en voz alta una y otra vez. Y tantas veces sea necesaria hasta volver a ver al hombre frente a él tan despreocupado y feliz como en sus sueños juveniles. – Sirius, por favor.

–James – La voz de Sirius es ronca, pero su expresión está llena de anhelo y desesperación. Y con un “lo siento que tenga que ser de esta manera” escrito en sus ojos. – Lo siento, James, olvídalo. No importa.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Después de aquello, James simplemente se recostó dándole la espalda a Sirius, completamente quieto. Sirius le había preguntado si quería volver, pero James simplemente le había contestado que no, sin mayores explicaciones. Solamente no se quería mover. No quería pensar en todo lo que Sirius le había dicho.

_Es un puto milagro que no me odies aún._

Sirius no siguió insistiendo, simplemente se quedo recostado a su lado.

–Si, tengo frío.

Un segundo después, el pasto debajo de él se movió y se sintió cálido de repente, irradiando calor a través de la ropa de James y acariciando su piel bajo ella. Y como plus, la superficie dura debajo de él se ablando como si fuera una cama.

Pero aquello no era lo que James estaba pidiendo-

–Si, tengo frío.

–¿Quieres mi chaqueta? – pregunto Sirius. Su voz sonaba tan distante y lejana de James. Unos pocos centímetros muy lejos de James.

–Tengo frío– repite James, su tono neutral muere y su voz suena más como una queja de un niño pequeño. Pero por fin había funcionado.

Algo grande y cálido lo estaba envolviendo. James podía sentir como las hojas secas bajo ellos se movían mientras un aliento cálido acariciaba la piel de su nuca. Los brazos fuertes de Sirius se enredaron a su alrededor mientras una pierna cubría las suyas y los largos dedos de Sirius acariciaban su pecho. Una pequeña risa llegó hasta su oído.

–Eres un gran bebé.

-.-.-.-.-.-

El desayuno es silencioso.

No es que sea incómodo o que James no quiera hablar. Solo que tiene demasiado en su mente y sabe que Sirius no quiere hablarlo. Cosas como “¿de verdad piensas que voy a dejarte?” y “¿Qué hice para que pensaras eso?”

Y está casi seguro de que la cabeza de Sirius está en una situación similar. Ocho años estando a su lado y sabe que, probablemente, todo lo que Sirius está pensando es que la ha cagado. Y que baila entre los pensamientos de “¿qué demonios hice?” y “Te juro, James, que no eres tú; es solo mi mente que se llena de esas cosas por sí misma”. Y James sabe cómo trabaja esa mente.

La parte consciente de su cerebro disfruta cuando el tocino llena a su boca. Aunque sus pensamientos revoltosos le hacen casi imposible disfrutar completamente del desayuno en aquel lugar elegante que Sirius ha encontrado en medio de un suburbio pomposo como aquel. Y no que Sirius lo haya hecho por alguna razón específica, sino por mera costumbre. Crecer en la familia Black no determinó nunca su casa en Hogwarts o sus lealtades, pero si tiene aún influencia en las cosas que consume y compra: gustos pretenciosos y absolutamente costosas.

Se da cuenta de que Sirius ha terminado ya con su plato, pero sigue bebiendo café. Aquel café negro, otro gusto característico de las familias de Sangre Pura; algo que James siempre había considerado ridículo y horrible, aunque Sirius le llamara “poco refinado” por eso.

Sirius nota la mirada de James en su café, aunque no entiende que es más porque James no tiene a dónde más mirar que no sea Sirius.

–¿Quieres? – pregunta Sirius, agitando su mano para llamar la atención del mesero.

–¿Señor?

–Un poco de leche para el café, por favor.

El plato de James está vacío para el momento en que el mesero acerca el tarro con leche. Y sus ojos observan como la taza se llena de leche, maravillándose con la absoluta indiferencia de Sirius para hacer magia en un lugar lleno de muggles. Por todo lo que saben, el mesero puede estar llamando a los aurores muggles en ese momento.

Una mano sugerente desliza la taza sobre un platillo hacia James. Éste mira el contenido de la taza torciendo los labios, mientras el distintivo olor de café con leche preparado por Sirius inunda su olfato y casi logra hacerlo llorar.

Toma la taza entre sus manos y termina el café con largos tragos, saboreando como aquella mezcla perfecta calienta su cuerpo mientras la leve brisa del exterior hace temblar las ventanas. Aquella calidez le inunda el pecho.

Sus ojos siguen fijos en la ventana cuando siente escucha unos pasos firmes y unas manos aterrizar a cada lado de su cabeza mientras un beso es depositado en su cien. Frente a él, el lugar de Sirius está vacío y la calidez que sentía en su pecho, lo llena por completo al sentir aquel gesto cariñoso de Sirius.

–Listo cuando tú estés listo – murmura Sirius, acomodándole el flequillo.

James se levanta de su asiento y contempla a Sirius por primera vez en el día. Todavía viste de negro, luciendo arreglado y artificialmente despreocupado mientras desliza dinero muggle sobre la mesa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Caminan uno a lado del otro, apenas separados por un tramo que puede ser rellenado con una varita, mientras buscan por el siguiente lugar donde se hospedarán los siguientes días. Parecía ser un buen suburbio, pero era demasiado elegante: árboles perfectamente podados bordean el pavimento y las casas están perfectamente decoradas. James está a punto de negar con la cabeza y decirle a Sirius que ese lugar no sirve de escondite, cuando escucha algo. Sus pies se detienen bruscamente cuando un terrible y agudo grito llega hasta ellos.

Voltea a mirar a Sirius y Sirius tiene la misma mirada de preocupación en su rostro. Y se da cuenta que es la primera vez que se miran a los ojos en todo el día y en ese momento, James odia que hayan pasado la mañana evitándose y quiere rehacer el día de nuevo.

James se sacude el ensueño, saca su varita y está listo para moverse hacia la dirección del grito. Pero se detiene cuando algo lo sujeta de la muñeca y voltea a ver a Sirius, que tiene la mirada más intensa y llena de conflicto que le ha visto nunca.

–James…

–Tenemos que ayudar.

–James, si algo pasa, quiero que sepas que te amo, ¿vale? – la voz de Sirius está llena de ansiedad y apuro –. Incluso… incluso cuando no es muy obvio.

James casi olvida la situación por el temblor que nota en la voz de Sirius. Casi como si estuviera a punto de llorar, pero también llena de terror.

Y aquello hace que James sienta miedo, porque Sirius nunca está asustado. Nunca es tan abierto con sus sentimientos. James lo mira fijamente y siente la necesidad de decirle que lo ama, pero no puede. Su garganta se resiste a producir sonidos y Sirius se ha alejado antes de que pueda regresarle el habla.

James corre detrás de él, apenas unos segundos después.

Escucha a alguien llorar a la distancia ( _¡Mamá, mamá, mamá!)_ antes de volver a escuchar aquel grito agudo y sobrecogedor, casi inhumano, seguido de una maldición.

–¡Crucio!

James se estremece al escuchar la maldición y corre lo que le falta del camino hasta un patio cubierto de hierba. La casa es enorme y está enmarcada con arbustos y flores a ambos lados de la puerta, donde una niña está paralizada mientras grita por su madre, que está siendo torturada frente a ella.

–¡Tu varita, mujer! ¡Dame tu varita!

–Yo no tengo… no sé de qué habla – la mujer habla entre llantos, antes de soltar otro desgarrador grito – ¡Detente!

–¡Expelliarmus!

La varita vuela hasta la mano de James y la figura torturadora se levanta lentamente, siempre dándole la espalda a James. Sus rizos negros y largos giran cuando se da la vuelta para mirar sobre su hombro, con una sonrisa diabólica torciendo su hermoso rostro. Y James siente su cuerpo entero estremecerse de nuevo.

–Suéltala.

La niña sigue llorando, mientras su madre jadea. La atención de James se fija únicamente en Bellatrix, mientras su mente repasa todas las maldiciones y hechizos efectivos. Apunta con su varita a la bruja.

–No tan rápido, Jamie. – canturrea Bellatrix, y James aprieta la mandíbula al escucharla llamarlo así. Sólo una persona puede usar aquel diminutivo, solo le ha permitido a una persona llamarlo así… y ¿dónde está Sirius?

–¡Stupefy!

James logra desviarlo sin problemas, girando sobre sí mismo para localizar de dónde provino el hechizo, pero se da cuenta de que alguien – varios en realidad _–_ se mueven entre los arbustos cerca del porche.

James lanza un hechizo revelador hacia esa dirección cuando una maldición lo golpea y ni todas sus habilidades de Quidditch, naturales y adquiridas, lo han preparado para el dolor que invade su brazo izquierdo, dejándolo inútil.

–Mierda.

Como puede, agita su varita en aquella dirección y aquella adrenalina de repente lo invade. El otro mortifago sobre sale de los arbustos en una maraña de ramas y hojas y es fácil detenerlo con un segundo movimiento de varita.

Regresa su atención a Bellatrix, un momento que ha esperado desde que lo torturo. Quizá antes, cuando Sirius le contó la primera historia de la locura de su prima. Pero ella ya no está allí.

James maldice en voz alta, recorriendo cada rincón esperando verla por alguna parte.

–Sirius, – maldice – ¿dónde mierda…?

_Bang!_

–¿Sirius?

–¡James!

El grito viene del lado opuesto de donde está James y su corazón se acelera, saltando a conclusiones apresuradas y aterradoras. No le importa tirar y atropellar todo lo que está a su paso en el interior de la casa para llegar al jardín trasero. Pero es un camino que le parece eterno, la casa es enorme, casi el doble de tamaño que la Mansión Potter, quizá incluso tres veces más grande. Y su voz llama a gritos a Sirius, hasta que llega a una esquina que parece el final de la casa.

–¡Sirius!

–James.

Sirius lo recibe con una sonrisa enorme. Está a unos pasos de James, en medio de una jungla de toboganes, columpios y un trampolín. Sirius camina hasta James, pero su sonrisa se va desvaneciendo en el camino.

–¿James?

James extiende la mano impotente, deteniendo a Sirius con una mano sobre su pecho cuando se acerca lo suficiente. Sirius lo mira con una sonrisa preocupada.

–Está bien, James, estamos a salvo. Estás a salvo.

–¿Dónde estabas?

–Me lleve a la pobre mujer al hospital. Pero Bellatrix me siguió y tuve que lidiar con ella.

James siente su cuerpo tensarse. _Bellatrix me siguió y tuve que lidiar con ella._ Es casi como si James pudiera escuchar un mensaje secreto en esas palabras y un significado implícito se forma en su mente: _Casi no pude._

–¿Qué quería?

Sirius se encoge de hombros, casi indiferente. Pero James lo conoce demasiado bien, y puede ver en aquel gesto los restos de la adrenalina y la estúpida incredulidad de que sigue vivo.

–Una vieja varita que tenía la mujer, creo. Tuve suerte, había un grupo de aurores en el hospital, pero ella se escapó antes de que pudieran apresarla.

James se estremece de nuevo, intentando controlar su respiración. Mira al suelo y a los dos pares de pies que aún están intactos por un milagro de Merlín.

–James, tu brazo.

Sirius lo toca y ese gesto es suficiente para que James se tambalee.

–Whoa, espera – Sirius agarra a James por la cintura, acariciándole la parte baja de la espalda. – Creo que tienes un par de articulaciones rotas, encontraremos un lugar para sanarlas, ¿vale?

James asiente en silencio antes de darse cuenta de que la atención de Sirius se ha desviado.

–¿Mamá? – pregunta una voz aguda.

El brazo que rodea a James desaparece de repente.

–Ahora vuelvo – murmura antes de irse de su lado.

James se da la vuelta, notando a la niña que estaba gritando cerca de la puerta mientras torturaban a su madre. Es horrible ser el torturado, James lo sabe de primera mano, pero debe ser mil veces peor cuando eres el que mira como torturan a tus seres queridos.

Sirius se acerca a ella con cuidado, apoyándose en sus rodillas para estar a la altura de la niña. La niña se tambalea hacia atrás, alejándose con una expresión de terror y desconfianza. James da unos pasos hacia ellos, no queriendo perder a Sirius de su vista.

–No te haré daño – susurra Sirius. – Llevé a tu mami al hospital. ¿Cómo te llamas?

La niña parece relajarse, murmurando algo ininteligible.

–¿Qué fue eso?

–Amanda.

–Amanda – repite Sirius. – No te preocupes, Amanda. Tu mami está a salvo. ¿Quieres ir a verla?

La niña asiente vigorosamente. Sirius mira a su alrededor y toma un fragmento roto de la cerca de madera y murmura un hechizo.

–Escucha, ¿has usado un traslador antes?

La niña no responde, pero se lanza a tomar al traslador con rapidez.

–Espera y sujétate – le dice Sirius mientras rompe el pedazo de madera hasta hacerlo más pequeño para que quepa en su mano, pasando su varita por el trozo de madera para extraer las astillas que sobresalen antes de dárselo. –Te llevará a San Mungo. Allí tratan muy bien a los pacientes y tu mamá está en el pabellón 81.

La voz de Sirius es baja y tiene un tinte de confidencialidad, como si aquel número fuera un secreto entre mejores amigas. Su mano se extiende para cubrir la de ella mientras pone el trozo de madera allí antes de seguir hablando.

–Pídele al primer sanador que veas que te lleve al pabellón 81, ¿vale? Todos los sanadores son los que están vestidos de blanco.

De repente, Amanda se aferra a la camisa de Sirius con su mano libre pero aquello no sorprende a Sirius.

–Amanda, no puedo ir contigo.

Los ojos de la niña se agrandan, como si no pudiera entender porque Sirius no quiere ir con ella.

–Mira, él es James – Sirius voltea a mirarlo para dirigir la atención de Amanda a él –. También está herido y necesita mi ayuda.

Los grandes ojos de Amanda se fijan por primera vez en James y éste se siente incómodo ante esa mirada, como si estuviera en un aprieto. Agita una mano a medias hacia ella mientras Sirius le dirige una sonrisa.

–Puedes entenderlo, ¿verdad, Amanda? Sé que eres inteligente. ¿Crees que puedas ir por tu cuenta?

Es como ver un hechizo funcionar en cámara lenta cuando el puño de Amanda sobre la tela de la camisa de Sirius comienza a aflojarse poco a poco.

–Se va en tres segundos. – comenta Sirius. Su mirada sobre ella es una mezcla de confianza y ternura, la misma que usaba con James cuando estaba teniendo una mala reacción a una de las inusuales derrotas de Gryffindor.

–Dos.

Amanda lo suelta por completo.

–Cuídate. – Susurra Sirius mientras Amanda desaparece. 


End file.
